Innocence
by Ash Woody
Summary: When Rose gets transferred to the newly opened maximum security prison, she was not expecting to find a corrupt and unjust system. What happens when one of the prisoners claims his innocence? Should she believe him? Should she help him? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys this is my new story. **

**The next Gone forever chapter is almost finished just putting the final touches to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Prologue.

I heard his heavy breathing beside me, I knew what we had just done was wrong. It should have never happened. I looked over towards him, barely even noticing that we were in my office on the floor, readying myself to tell him that this whole thing should never have happened. But what had just happened? All my self control, every time I had said no to him and the profession, don't get attached persona, all flew right out of the window. Then again, I'm only a simple woman and even I feel desire, lust, wanting and love? I wasn't so sure about the last one. I met his eyes, those warm chocolate brown eyes; I knew there was no turning back or stopping. We had already gone too far. I found my answer, I was sure because it was then that I realised that I loved him; I loved the prisoner named Dimitri Belikov.

**Alright there is the prologue for you. Should I continue? Or should I throw the idea away? Please tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR DON'T LIKE DISCRIPTIONS OF GORE, RAPE AND OR MURDER. THIS STORY IS NOT SUTAIBLE TO THOSE FAINT OF HEART!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 1

When you are studying to become a criminal psychologist (or any kind of psychologist), the first thing they teach you is that you cannot and I repeat, cannot become emotionally attached to any of your patients. I had just graduated top of my class from NYU. I had chosen the one furthest away from my parent's house, but that also meant my friends. But you have to make sacrifices in order to achieve greatness. Well anyways that's what my teachers said.

I was told with my qualifications and scores that I would probably be able to get a job anywhere with a large pay check attached to any one of them. So why did I chose the one I did? A new prison had just opened up, but this wasn't just any prison this was a Super-Maximum Security prison. That means that people who have committed serious crimes, such as murderers and rapists, are incarcerated there. I applied as the head psychologist and I would have two undergraduates working for me.

Today was the day that I would be starting out at my new job, I was so excited. I had chosen my outfit the night before, carefully laid it out. When I got the job, they had sent over a list. This list had a set of rules and guidelines on prison rules and regulations. It had things like what to do if there is lockdown, what to wear, how to conduct myself in front of the prisoners and what to do if one attempts to harm me. It also said if I fell pregnant that after five months I would have to take maternity leave as the prisoners can use my weakened state against me.

This shocked me, but when I thought about it, it made sense. This wasn't a minimum security prison; where the sent tax dodgers to scare them into, well to scare them into obeying the law. No this was a Super-Maximum Security prison, otherwise known as Super-Max. People were sent here for life, they say if you enter these prisons the only way you leave is if you are in a body bag or going to court. These prisoners get up to one hour of free time outside their cells a day and that includes eating, showering and religious practices.

Some might argue that they deserve it for what they did, maybe they are right, but what if you were in their shoes what would you think? Also isn't what we doing against their basic human rights? No one really has the answers to those questions, why should we as humans chose who lives and who dies, but then again why did they think that they could. You see I am on the fence; I have to be due to my profession. I have no opinion; I have to be neutral so that I can successfully help my patients.

I finished eating my breakfast, which consisted of corn flakes and milk. I fed my cat, Soxy; she looked like she had little white socks on, and so I called her Soxy. She meowed at me when I placed her food on the floor. She started to eat, not bother about anything else around her. I smiled at her, she is my baby. I walked to my bed room and into my bathroom and took a shower. I walked out in my towel and started to dress in a white button up shirt and black slacks.

When I was done with that I put mascara and lip gloss on, the list said only light make up may be applied .Now time for my hair, I consulted the list and it said _Females hair must be tied back at all times when around the prisoners._ I guess it made sense since they could grab it and hurt me. Shrugging it tied my hair back in a ponytail. My hair was still slightly wet so I grabbed my brush and placed it inside my bag so that I could brush it later on.

Happy with my appearance I placed my note book, pen, and identification documents into my hand bag, grabbed my car keys and was off to work. It was about a forty five minute drive to get there, which is fine because I would rather drive a little father to work that have a Super-Max prison in the middle of the city. There is only one road that leads in and out of the prison. This is surrounded by flat fields of short grass, which no escapee could hide in even if he was lying down.

I pulled up to the prison, the first thing I saw was about a ten foot wall surrounding the whole area, and this ten foot wall was complemented by barbed wire, electric fencing and huge armed guards. There were there were three gates which you had to go through in order to leave or to get in. A big guy, with arms the size of my thighs, a gun the length of my arms walked towards my car, I then considered pulling out and driving away as fast as I could.

He knocked on my window with his pen; slowly I let down my window. I looked up at him; he had quite a boyish face, red hair, blues eyes with lots of freckles. "May I help you miss?" "Hathaway, um yea I have a job here." He looked down; flipped through the pages he had on his clipboard and frowned. "Castile, come here I have a problem over here." I gulped, Omg there going to shot me. A man stuck his head out of the booth.

"What is it Ashford?" "Umm Miss Hathaway's name is not on my list." He pointed down at me, it was then I realised that he also had a pistol on his belt. Omg I am going to be shot down but like ten different guns, I'm going to look like cheese with tons of little whole in me, besides the ones I already have. I made a strangled noise, and the Ashford guy looked down at me in alarm. "Are-" I cut him off by ducking my head and screaming, "Don't shoot me, I'm sorry. I'm here for the psychologist job but I can come back another time."

He laughed at me and said, "I'm not going to shot you. Do you have you registration forms and id?" I nodded pulled out an id card and showed him. It was a temporary one and I was told that I would get my new one that day I started. Which was today, well actually today was orientation and I was to officially start tomorrow which was when the prisoners arrived. Today was the trial run, to see if everything worked alright with the cells and stuff.

I was let through all of the gates; I found out that only one can be open at a time so I waited a long time. A big guy walked towards me and escorted me to the warden's office. It felt like I was back in high school and being dragged down to the principal's office. He knocked on the door and a female voice answered from inside. I was so shocked, so far I had only seen men here and a female warden was just too out there to believe, maybe it is his secretary.

Turns out that the warden was female and not a very nice person, as I walked into her office I knew that I wouldn't like her very much, she reminded me off a bird. I was led to a chair and told to sit down. I had to look up at her from the chair because it was so low. From my training I concluded that this was a dominance thing, so made me look up at her so I felt inferior to her. Must be something to do with the prisoners and keeping them in line and out of trouble.

She began to talk and it felt like I was having a lecture, "Honestly Miss Hathaway I was expecting something a little more than you. You credentials are very good and I guess I was expecting a person of more substance. Not a little dwarf girl with no backbone. You won't stand up to the prisoners." This angered me for some reason, I decided to assert myself like I was taught to do, "My information was on my CV along with my photo, if you were expecting something else maybe you looked at the wrong file."

After I had said it I cringed internally, I just stood up to my boss and a police woman. She smiled at me, "There we go. I think that you will do just fine here." I was taken aback she was just testing me, that bitch she had me worried that I didn't have a job here. My fury must have shone on my face because she backed up and said, "Miss Hathaway, I am sorry to upset you. It's just we can't haven't anyone working here, we have to have people strong of heart, close to their morals and a good head."

Yea like you can get that from scaring the shit out of people. "Well I can tell you are eager to see your new office, follow Stan here and he will take you to it." I looked over to the man that had escorted me here. We were in the hall when I heard him mumble, "Bloody Kirova, I'm not an errand boy. Sending me around telling me to escort them, copy this and file that and-" "Stan!" He was cut off when a voice barked at him.

"Is that any way to speak of your superiors? Go away and I will escort Miss Hathaway to her new office." I wanted to giggle at the fact someone, other than me, heard him bad mouthing the Warden. With a roll of his eyes he skulked off. I looked up at the person who had shouted at Stan. It was Alberta the lady who had interviewed me, "Hello Rose. How are you?" I nodded, "I'm ok and you?" "I'm good" She signalled for us to walk.

We made small chit chat on the way to my new office. I loved the way it sounded, my office! My office, oh I have chills running down my spine. Alberta pulled out a set of keys and handed me three. I stared at them in confusion, "I'll explain what they are for when we get to your office." I nodded I was looking down, thinking about random stuff, when we entered the medical building I bumped into something and landed on my ass.

That something turned out to be a someone; it was a petite blonde girl. She was also on the floor just as dishevelled as I was, we made eye contact and I noticed her eyes were a pretty shade of green and if I had to guess it would be the colour of jade. "I'm sor-" "Please forgi-" we cut each other off. I laughed we must look like a bunch of idiots. "Hi, my name is Rose." I offered my hand out and she shook it, "Lissa." She supplied hers back in return.

Alberta helped us both up, she smiled at us, "Miss Dragomir it's wonderful to see you. I hope the clinic is in order." Dragomir, wow I would have never thought I was going to met her in person. Her father was this majorly big politician and her mother one of the best and most expensive designers ever! There is this pair of boots that I have been eyeing but they cost like five hundred dollars at least half my pay check.

Alberta and Lissa spoke to each other about something to do with the clinic, when they were done Lissa offered me a small smile and a wave. She walked out of the door we just came through, Alberta was already halfway down the hall when I finally realised she was gone. I scrambled to catch up to her as I got to her she turned around and showed me where the waiting room was, I looked through the window.

It was a long narrow room with two metal benches on either side and just above the benches was a metal railing. I realised that was where they cuffed the prisoners so that no one would get hurt or try and escape. "Where do the emergency cases get taken to?" She looked back at me, "Down the hall and to the left, there's also an entrance around the back of the building." I nodded not that I would need to know this information as I am just a psychologist.

We turned off to the right and into another hallway, "This is the psychology ward." I nodded we continued to the end of the hallway and to the last door. She signalled for me to open the door so I did and was amazed at what I found. There were three couches, all black leather, a desk and some pictures on the walls. There was also a door that led out of the room. I turned my head towards it, "Bathroom slash panic room."

"Panic room?" I asked trying to figure out why I would need one. "If something happens and there is a lockdown, you and all the other two psychologists will have to get into the room as fast as you can. Once inside," she walked into the room and I followed, "Once inside you push this bolt closed and turn this. This will make sure that no one but me or you can unlock this door from the outside." It made sense I guess.

We walked out back into the main part of the office, "Keys?" She asked so I dug them out of my pocket and handed them over. She pointed to the first one and said, "This is for your office door." I nodded and then she held the next one, "This one is for the bath/panic room." She then held up the third one and told me that it was for my locker in the main office but I didn't need to use it unless I wanted to. She then went over a few basic rules.

By the time she had gotten to the third rule I had forgotten the first one, sighing she told me that there was a printed copy in my desk. I nodded and walked over to my desk and sat down. I looked up to say thank you but she was gone. Shrugging I had a look at the rules. It was a piece of paper that said welcome Miss Hathaway and that they hoped I enjoyed my stay here at Tarasov. It then went on to say that these rules may change at any time and are strictly for medical staff only and then it went on to state the rules.

They read as the following:

You are to only address the prisoners in English and no other language.

No weapons are allowed in the offices and if any are found on the prisoner an officer must be called immediately.

No sharp objects or thing that can be used as a weapon may be left lying around.

No releasing personal information other than name and age, but only release age if the circumstances require it.

No personal relationships may be formed with the prisoners.

You may not assault a prisoner.

All personal information of the prisoner must be kept confidential.

No nudity or pornographic items such as images, videos may be shown around the prisoners.

Prisoners are not allowed to touch any medical staff unless instructed.

Medical staff must maintain a professional image around the prisoners at all times.

A prison guard must be around the prisoner at all times, when confidentiality is needed the guard may stand outside the door.

I could abide by those rules, I had no problem with them but some of them seemed blatantly obvious, maybe it was just me. This list was similar to the one I received when it was announced that I had the job. I read over them again, ok I know them now. I was going through my draws when there was a knock at my door. I told the person to come in, it was Stan. He came in and placed a bunch of files on my desk.

"What's this?" I asked looking up at the man, "Your patients files." He replied in a gruff voice. "How many?" He shrugged, "Count them." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. I looked at the files on my desk, they were really thick. I guess you don't get to go to a Super-Max without having some sort of record. Where do I put them? I looked around my office until I spotted a filing cabinet. "I guess I have my answer." I went through the files just to see what I had on my plate. On the inside of each file there was a picture and a description of each of the offenders.

I opened the first one:

Name: James Gavin Amazon

DOB: 17 January 1968

Physical appearance: 6ft 2" 162lbs

Known family: None

Charges: Raping, kidnapping and mutilation of underage boys, ten murders of the third degree and twenty three cases of second degree murder.

Sentence(s): seven consecutive life sentences, five life sentences.

Descriptions: Seventeen six year old boys were kidnapped and then raped, ten of them were found dead, buried in subjects back garden.

It then went on to list the rest of his crimes and convictions and pictures of the poor boys and some woman who had got into the way. How the hell am I supposed to work with him, he killed all those poor boys? Calm down Rose, I told myself while taking deep breathes. Don't get worked up over nothing, there will be a guard outside your office at all times. With a deep breath I placed the file to the side of my desk.

I picked up the next one:

Name: Alessandra Backer

DOB: 8 August 1972

Physical appearance: 5ft 7" 190lbs

Known Family: None

Charges: Third degree murder of family, wife and three children, two sons and one daughter

Sentence(s): Four life sentences

Descriptions: Came home drunk and found wife cheating, "exploded" and murdered family.

As before it showed pictures and this time it had a confession that was written out and signed. This shocked me, I read his confession. He seemed so sad and angry at the same time, in his confession he stated how sorry he was and how he thought the anger management classes were working. I felt for him, I really did but fact is a fact he killed his family and now he has gotten what he deserved. I couldn't believe what I had just said, but it was true. The next file was extremely thick.

I pulled it in front of me and opened it up. I was met by the most stunning brown eyes I had ever seen. Then I looked at his whole face, strong jaw bone, straight nose, long brown hair and a small scar that ran down from his eye down to his chin, it was barely even noticeable. None of the other inmate's photos had caught my attention quite like his had. He was gorgeous to say the least; in my life I had never seen a man so handsome.

I immediately thought that it wasn't possible for him to commit serious crimes as to get imprisoned in a Super-Max. I knew I was making an assumption based on his looks, which I was told not to by almost every single one of my lecturers, but I couldn't help it. Now Rose he is in here for a reason and that reason must be very bad. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my brain. You have to remain professional at all times.

Opening my eyes I moved his picture out of the way and read his details:

Name: Dimitri Ivan Belikov(a)

DOB: 27 September 1986

Physical appearance: 6ft 8" 135lbs. Please note inmate extremely strong and dangerous must be sedated during travel. Has six tattoos of lightning bolts on nape of neck along with a snake. A distinctive scar runs down along his face from his right brow to his chin

Known family: Check Russian records

Charges: Numerous shop lifting, parole violations, thirty five counts of carjacking, two counts of armed robbery, twenty eight counts of assault, thirteen counts of sexual assault, one count of unintentional manslaughter, seven counts of second degree murder and one count of third degree murder.

Sentence(s): was imprisoned at the age of thirteen, was in an out of juvenile detention centres across America until the age of eighteen. Was finally imprisoned when twenty for third degree murder and unintentional manslaughter.

Description: Family moved to America from Russia when he was eleven. Broke into seven houses, twice with arms. Shop lifted many times between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. Assaulted parents and siblings, sexual and physically on many occasions. At twenty years old he was finally arrested for the murder of his mother and father, unintentional for is mother and he confessed to killing his father.

Confession: as inmate was not taught to write in alpha-numeric, he was allowed to write in Cyrillic.

Я Дмитрий Иван Беликов избили моего отца до смерти на 16 октября 2006 года он напал на мою мать и я реагировал, чтобы защитить ее. Он изнасиловал мою мать и сестру много, много, раз, и я только что было достаточно того, чтобы смотреть моя семья страдает так. Я потерял себя в борьбе и не мог себя контролировать. Я поднял руку и ударил его в лицо в последний раз, он пошел еще и был без сознания. Я оттолкнула мою руку дальше вниз по горлу, пока он не перестал двигаться. Я не знаю, что он был мертв, пока моя сестра потянула меня с него. Я пошел посмотреть на мою мать, но она не дышит. Я только сделал для него, что он сделал с моей матерью

Translation: I Dimitri Ivan Belikov beat my father to death on the 16 October 2006, he attacked my mother and I reacted to protect her. I lost myself in the fight and couldn't control myself. I raised my hand and punched him in the face on last time; he went still and was unconscious. I pushed my arm further down on his throat until he stopped moving. I didn't know he was dead until my sister pulled me off of him. I went to look at my mother but she wasn't breathing. I had only done to him what he had done to my mother.

My mouth felt dry, I felt tears running down my face and I had no clue as to why. I didn't even know this man, yet I felt betrayed by him. I looked at the length of the Russian writing was far longer than the English translation. I had a feeling that they had left put certain parts of the translation to suit themselves and what they needed in the case. Just from his picture alone, I felt as if I could trust him. But he had admitted to killing his father, what kind of person would do such a thing? Kill your own kin. I shudder, some people in this world I tell you. it scary how he just spoke so evenly about murdering his own father and what did he mean by saying, "I went to look at my mother but she wasn't breathing. I had only done to him what he had done to my mother"?

I didn't have it in me to look at all the files at this moment in time; I stood and placed the three files I have already looked at into the filing cabinet. I took one last look at Dimitri's photo, it just didn't seem right. How could one person do that, all the bad stuff? I walked over and sat on of the couches. It was comfortable, I lay back on it. I don't know how much time had passed when someone knocked on my door.

I told them to come in, I was Alberta. She had a stack of papers with her and I grimaced when she placed them all on my table. "Paperwork?" She nodded, "Just be happy your no Kirova, she has to go through every single one if these for every single one of the staff who are employed here. Ok fill these out and the come down to the main office to hand them in and you were get your employees card and all the other stuff you will need."

I nodded at her, feeling grateful that I only had to do this and not everyone else's. So for the next two hours I sat and filled out paper work, by the time I was done I was ready to hit my head against the wall until I passed out or even died. I mean how many times do I have to fill in my initials and signature? How many trees did the kill in order to do paperwork for all the staff? Rolling my eyes I grabbed the paperwork and set off towards the main office.

I walked into the main office and was greeted by a blonde girl sitting at the front desk, I walked up t the desk and placed the pile of paperwork on it, so gave me and up/down look. "Warden Kirova is kind of busy so you can like take a seat and wait for her." She had one of those drawn out voices. I wasn't waiting in here; I could hear Kirova screaming from down here. "I need to get back to my office to complete the files on my patients."

She popped the bubblegum she was chewing and asked, "Are you serious? Like just chill and she'll be done in like an hour and you can give it to her then." Huffing I sat down, one and a half hours later I was still waiting, I got up to tell the stupid secretary bitch, that I needed to go. I still had to draw up a schedule on when I was going to see my patients. As I was about to tell what's-her-face to take the paperwork a give it to Kirova when she was done but Kirova herself was walking down the hall to where I was standing.

I handed her the paperwork and much to my annoyance she replied back, "You should have just given it to Diana over here and she could have given it to me." I pursed my lips and turned and walked out of the building without saying a single word. I passed Lissa on the way and smiled at her. She grinned broadly at me and waved excitedly. She was walking towards her car, a really nice looking bmw. I smiled at her.

I looked at my watch, almost half past four time to go home. I went back to my office and got my bag; on the way out I considered taking the files home with me but then decided against it. There was always tomorrow. I was on my way to my pathetic little Honda civic. I was about to get into it when I caught something in the reflection on my window. It was an ambulance and they were taking people out of it.

When they strolled past me I recognised the person on the gurney, it was Dimitri Belikov.

**Please leave a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys are great. Thanx for all the wonderful reviews and yea.**

_**I DON'T SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR DON'T LIKE DISCRIPTIONS OF GORE, RAPE AND OR MURDER. THIS STORY IS NOT SUTAIBLE TO THOSE FAINT OF HEART!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Glad you guys liked the idea to the story and I will try and make it as least cliché as I can.**

Previously on innocence...

I looked at my watch, almost half past four time to go home. I went back to my office and got my bag; on the way out I considered taking the files home with me but then decided against it. There was always tomorrow. I was on my way to my pathetic little Honda civic, I was about to get into it when I caught something in the reflection on my window. It was an ambulance and they were taking people out of it.

When they strolled past me I recognised the person on the gurney, it was Dimitri Belikov.

Present...

His eyes caught mine as they pushed him pasted me and I had to suppress a shudder at the look he gave me. It looked like he blamed me for being in this position and I couldn't help but feel guilty. 'No you're not the one who committed those crimes he did and he deserves to be here.' I say to myself trying to convince myself that he belonged here, but I couldn't help it. I had this feeling that I wanted to protect him and help him.

I hadn't realised that I had stood staring at him and that they had stopped pushing him. "Miss are you alright?" I caught the last question they had directed at me, "Yea I was just evaluating my new patient." I said trying to sound professional but yet still sound interested in what I was doing. They both nodded but Dimitri didn't break eye contact with me instead his gaze intensified and more emotion flooded through from him to me but his gaze hardened when I mentioned "_my new patient."_

He didn't seem to like that fact I was his doctor but he was going to have to get over himself very quickly if we were going to having a working relationship. They walked off; well the paramedics walked Dimitri lay down, and soon disappeared into the building I had just come out of. I continued on to my little Honda and drove home but all I could think about was Dimitri Belikov. He couldn't have done all those things but yet here I was judging him and I didn't even know him.

He could be a cold hearted killing machine that his file makes him out to be or he might not be. No I had to stop this second guessing myself I had to be professional throughout this whole endeavour or else I should quit right now. But I wasn't going to do that because I have a high level job and it is my first one out of school, other than my internship. I just had to remain professional! That would be my mantra from now on.

I passed out early on the couch and therefore I woke up earlier than I normally would, so now I had extra time to go over some more files but clever me decided to leave them at work. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity but never the less I could still do more research on my patients but the only one I could remember was Dimitri. At least I could start somewhere; I took out and set up my laptop and then opening up my internet explorer.

When Google came up I typed in the name, Dimitri Ivan Belikov

I grimaced when I saw what came up, YouTube videos, news paper results, books written about him, articles, copy cats and someone even tried, but failed, to make a movie about his life. I clicked on the first article that seemed legit. It read: _Dimitri Ivan Belikov, we have all hear horror stories about what happened in the Belikov house. How he's father raped his own daughters and beat his son to near death countless time and yet people can still blame him for turning out the way he did._

_He has been charged with many things but so far his criminal record shows, _n_umerous shop lifting, parole violations, thirty five counts of carjacking, two counts of armed robbery, twenty eight counts of assault, thirteen counts of sexual assault, one count of unintentional manslaughter, seven counts of second degree murder and one count of third degree murder. Now doesn't this sound oddly like his father?_

_In his confession it is written out as_, Я Дмитрий Иван Беликов избили моего отца до смерти на 16 октября 2006 года он напал на мою мать и я реагировал, чтобы защитить ее. Он изнасиловал мою мать и сестру много, много, раз, и я только что было достаточно того, чтобы смотреть моя семья страдает так. Я потерял себя в борьбе и не мог себя контролировать. Я поднял руку и ударил его в лицо в последний раз, он пошел еще и был без сознания. Я оттолкнула мою руку дальше вниз по горлу, пока он не перестал двигаться. Я не знаю, что он был мертв, пока моя сестра потянула меня с него. Я пошел посмотреть на мою мать, но она не дышит. Я только сделал для него, что он сделал с моей матерью.

_An English translation is written almost directly underneath it but is almost half the length. So am I the only one who finds this the wee bit suspicious? Here is the English translation: __I Dimitri Ivan Belikov beat my father to death on the 16 October 2006, he attacked my mother and I reacted to protect her. I lost myself in the fight and couldn't control myself. I raised my hand and punched him in the face on last time; he went still and was unconscious. I pushed my arm further down on his throat until he stopped moving. I didn't know he was dead until my sister pulled me off of him. I went to look at my mother but she wasn't breathing. I had only done to him what he had done to my mother._

_I have found sources that roughly translate the Russian into what he said above but more, here the extra bits that were left out by the translation department_: _I Dimitri Ivan Belikov beat my father to death on the 16 October 2006, he attacked my mother and I reacted to protect her. He had been hitting and hurting my sisters and my mother, it was natural instinct to try and protect her. She wasn't moving so I attacked Alexandra Belikov to prevent him from attacking the others. I lost myself in the fight and couldn't control myself. I raised my hand and punched him in the face on last time; he went still and was unconscious. I pushed my arm further down on his throat until he stopped moving. I didn't know he was dead until my sister pulled me off of him. I went to look at my mother but she wasn't breathing. I had only done to him what he had done to my mother._

_See that changes things now doesn't it? Well, well maybe someone should reopen the Belikov case and maybe go through it again. This is Nadine Salmon giving it to you straight!_

I looked between the confession given by Dimitri and the translations. The second one that the Nadine chick supplied seemed closer to the size that Dimitri had written but who knows she may have twisted the truth or maybe she got a false or wrong translation. I went back on to the Google page and clicked on one of the YouTube videos but this was supposedly of his confession but I was false as this state did not record prisoner interrogations.

My alarm went off next to my bed signalling me to get ready. I closed the top of my laptop and went about my daily ways dressing very similarly like I did yesterday, black slacks but instead a white short I wore a dark grey button up one. I drove to work in a dreamy state not really watching where I was going or what I was doing, that is not very good when you have to drive on a highway.

When I nearly caused one accident I began to pay more attention than I was before. I pulled up to the jail and was immediately let in, Mason did not hesitate but instead gave me what I thought was supposed to be a charming smile but instead he looked like a young boy who had just been caught doing something naughty but I assume that was not what he was going for.

When I pulled into the main parking area, I saw that it was occupied by five white buses that contained men obviously they were prisoners. Some were already been led off of the bus that was the closest to the office. The office that I had to go into to sign in and to get any paper work or documents, and in future mail, I just had to suck it up.

I locked my car and made my way with my head held high, when I entered the office I was met with wolf whistles and many rude comments about my ass and other assets. I pretended not to hear them and continued to the front desk when a different lady than yesterday sat. Her name tag read, Jill. I greeted her and she smiled back at me, she typed something's on the computer and told me that I had been signed in and that I mustn't forget to sign out.

I smiled at her and left the building only for my name to be called out by a deep male voice, I turned to see a sandy haired guy running up to me, calling my name. I stopped and allowed him to catch up to me. "Dr Hathaway, Hi my name is Mikhail Tanner, well officer Mikhail Tanner." He stuck out his hand and I shook it, wondering why he had introduced himself to me.

He gestured for me to continue walking and so I did, he carried on explaining to me that he would be my guard of some sort, that he would escort the prisoners back and forth from me and the other two psychologists but his main priority was me. He also said that as soon as I could I must give him a schedule of when I would like to the patients.

I told him that as soon as I had it done I would give him a copy, he thanked me and turned away going back from where we just came from. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and entered my office, sitting my stuff on my table I glanced at the pile of files I still had to go through. Be start now than prolong the inevitable`, I thought.

I opened the first file and began to read:

Name: David Homer

DOB: 6 June 1982

Physical appearance: 7ft 0"

Known family: Two daughters

Charges: First degree murder, two accounts

Sentence(s): Life

Descriptions: Murdered wife and mother of children when came home to find her committing adultery and the man she was having intercourse with. Gave self up to authorities and confessed to everything.

Confession: I David homer, confess to killing my wife Mary Homer (nee Cloud) as I came home to her breaking our marriage vow by committing adultery with my best friend William Mac 'duff. I pulled out my pistol, 38 calibres, and shot them both within close range. Both of them I shot in the head but called the police immediately afterward knowing that what I did was very wrong and I regret my decision and I will for the rest of my life.

Wow it seems a few men have just exploded after finding their wife's cheating on them. Closing the file I pushed it to one side and saw that I only had two more files to go through, I continued to read on:

Name: Freddy Chase

DOB: 19 July 1969

Physical appearance: 5ft 2"

Known family: Richard Trenton Chase, the serial killer otherwise known as The Vampire of Sacramento

Charges: Illegal possession of drugs and firearms with intent to sell, raping and kidnapping of under aged girls and a couple of teen boys, he had also been known to have an affinity towards human blood.

Sentence(s): 5 life sentences.

No description done.

I shivered at the thought of the fact he had an affinity towards human blood, but that name Richard Trenton Chase, the serial killer otherwise known as The Vampire of Sacramento, stuck out at me. It seemed so familiar but why? I got my laptop out and researched them name. This is what came up; _Richard Trenton Chase (May 23, 1950-December 26, 1980.) was an American serial killer who killed six people in the span of a month._

_He earned the nickname, The Vampire of Sacramento due to the drinking of his victim's bloods and his cannibalism. He believed that the Nazi's were after his blood so he needed to poison it in case they got it. Chase was given the death penalty and was sentenced to die but the gas chamber but after other inmates convincing him to commit suicide he overdosed on anti depressant pills that had been prescribed to him._

Now I realised why the name sounded familiar as I had studied him in university but I had no idea that I would ever meet a direct connection to him and this to me was very exciting. Sad I know but hey when you get to meet the son of someone who had become so infamous it gets you kinda excited. I picked up the last file that sat on my desk and read it.

Name: Kevin Dart

DOB: 7 May 1995

Physical appearance: 6ft 8", tattoos of a dragon on left arm right arm and across his back

Known Family: Mother, Everleigh Dart, father, Justin Dart, sister, Candice Dart and brother, David Dart

Charges: five counts of illegal weapons possession, seven counts of gang association and four counts of murder in the first degree

Sentences: Four life sentences and twenty five years to life.

Description: Young male that had been recruited into a gang, The Kingpin brothers, that uses New York as a "playground," this is one the worst gangs out there. He was admitted to juvenile detention at the age of sixteen. He carried two handguns that had been matched to two murder cases along with two ak47's that were found under his bed at his parents' house, these were also matched to two other murder cases.

While my laptop was still out I researched The Kingpin brothers, what came up were horrible images and gruesome stories of how the dismembered their victims and stuff but a boy who is barely eighteen has already been convicted of these crimes and been in the system since the age of sixteen. My heart goes out to him and his family.

All I had to do now was to create a schedule of when I would like to see all my new patients. I only had five to begin with but after everything got settled down I would receive more. I pulled up Microsoft Word on my laptop before getting up and retrieving the other files from the cabinet. I typed out all the prisoners' names onto my computer along with their personal information that had been supplied to me.

Name: James Gavin Amazon, DOB: 17 January 1968.

Name: Alessandra Backer, DOB: 8 August 1972.

Name: Dimitri Ivan Belikov (a), DOB: 27 September 1986.

Name: David Homer, DOB: 6 June 1982.

Name: Kevin Dart, DOB: 7 May 1995

Name: Freddy Chase, DOB: 19 July 1969.

Right now I had six patients and all I had to do was to decide when I would like to see them and how often I would like to see them but I can only do that after a consultation and a test to see what each of my patients suffer from. So today I would see them in the order of how I typed them out, I was too lazy to do anything else.

I printed the document and got up to give Mikhail the list, I had set any times as I didn't know how long I would need with each prisoner. I saw Mikhail walking out of the main office and I waved him over to me. I explained what I wanted to do and he agreed saying that he could fetch the next one while dropping off the previous one.

He went on to explain to me that, Alessandra Backer and David Homer hadn't arrived yet and was only to be here within the next few days as they were not top priority cases and they had to settle down the worst of the worst before they bring in the "White collars" of the super max world. You know it's bad when white collar here means you've only killed one or two people and you are only serving one life sentence.

Mikhail left telling me that he would be on his way with James Amazon and that he would see me shortly. I headed back to my office and cleaned everything up, making sure that there were no sharp objects or any objects that could be used as weapons around. I settled down at my desk with James's file and reread just to refresh my memory.

Name: James Gavin Amazon

DOB: 17 January 1968

Physical appearance: 6ft 2" 162lbs

Known family: None

Charges: Raping, kidnapping and mutilation of underage boys, ten murders of the third degree and twenty three cases of second degree murder.

Sentence(s): seven consecutive life sentences, five life sentences.

Descriptions: Seventeen six year old boys were kidnapped and then raped, ten of them were found dead, buried in subjects back garden.

Ok I can do this; I took a deep breath in and let it out, repeating this step a few times. I finally calmed myself down but then I heard a knock on my door and Mikhail walked in with a prisoner next to him. The man looked old with his salt and pepper hair but his face looked really bad. It was covered in scars and scratches and all sorts of things, it looked as if he had a rough life.

Mikhail did a quick sweep of my office just making sure that I had put everything away. I smiled at him and he pushed James onto the couch were I showed him I would like him to sit. "Dr Hathaway, I will be right outside the door." Mikhail said just before he left the room closing the door behind him. I turned to James and offered a polite yet professional smile.

"Hi my name is Doctor Rosemarie Hathaway and I am a criminal psychologist. I will be here so that I can judge and hopefully help you with anything that you might need. Why don't we start with you telling me a little bit about yourself?" he gave me a swift nod and thought about what he was going to say. He pursed his lips and gave me a slight smile.

"Hi, my name is James Gavin Amazon and I am fifty three years old. I have done some stuff that I terribly regret and I am truly sorry for hurting all those poor boys and that young lady." I could see and hear that, that whole sentence had been rehearsed. He had practiced saying that over and over again. I looked to the side and gave a huff of frustration.

"Okay James now let's try this again. Hi, my name is Doctor Rosemarie Hathaway and I am a criminal psychologist. I am here to help you with whatever you need. I will not judge nor will I force you to say anything you don't want to but if you don't start being honest with me then I might as well call Officer Tanner back and he can escort you back to your cell."

He looked taken aback but hopefully now I could get him to talk. He nodded and began again. "My name is James. Um I served in the army for twenty years. I gained many promotions in my time there. My wife Kelly and my two sons, James junior and Harry twins, lived with me in the army housing. We had a small but homey house."

I reached back and got my notepad and pen writing down the fact that he was in the army and he had a wife and two sons even though his file hadn't mentioned anything about them. In a polite voice I asked, "Did you enjoy your time in the army?" He looked up at me and smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners. He reminded me of my father when he did that, no I must think about that now.

"Yea I loved it. I had a real calling you know. The army was the place for me. One day when we were at home, having a barbeque, my wife went inside the house to get the potato salad. The kids, my sons with three friends, who were just talking together ran inside following her. I heard a loud bang followed by a scream. I ran inside, my wife was lying on the floor with a hole in her head and my son's friend holding a handgun in his hands."

I felt my blood run cold at what he just said; I was too captivated in his story to write down notes. "This boy, Joshua Hanes was his name, his father had just got back from somewhere and had fallen asleep with his uniform on which contained his weapon. Joshua thought it would be cool to take his father's weapon to the sleepover we had to show it off."

I quickly scrawled down some notes while he closed his eyes and calmed himself down, "I saw red I grabbed the gun out of his hands and shoved him out of the way but he wasn't the only one with a gun there, his friends had also brought their parents gun with them and they were going to play cops and robbers with loaded guns. The only ones who didn't have guns were Smithy and my two boys, as I had put my gun away on top of closet and so had Smithy's mom."

I was discharged from the army due to psychological stress, that boy that shot my wife got away with it. I couldn't stand it, I would never be able to see my wife again and yet he just got to move on. No, no, no I was going to get my own back. I picked him up from the school and took him to the abandoned warehouse and showed him what I was missing from my wife and I showed him how much it hurt to be shot."

All my sympathy for the man dried up when he said that last sentence. "Do you mean you raped and repeatedly shot the boy?" Without any hesitation what so ever he nodded. "What happened with the other sixteen boys?" "I only ever hurt Joshua except he kept coming back to life trying to hurt me and my sons again. So I had t re-teach him his lesson every time."

I nodded in understanding, I had seen the pictures and all the boys looked quite similar and he must have had a thing we called mistaken identity syndrome, it is when a person with anxiety and psychosis takes a certain image or thing and makes everyone or everything with that certain characteristic seem "evil" in their own eyes and tries to do away with them, in this case all boys that looked like this Joshua kid.

"Well I think we are about done here are there any preferences to when you would like to see me?" Again without any hesitation he said, "During my free hour please." I understood this, in prison if you hurt children, animals or woman you are dead meat. Even the lowest of the lows have the standards and he had hurt, raped and killed children and a woman, so he was in deep shit.

I nodded and called Mikhail in, who took James and led him out. Now for the fun part, I thought. I wrote down something on which I was going to ask James next time I saw him. I got out Dimitri's file and reread it,

Name: Dimitri Ivan Belikov(a)

DOB: 27 September 1986

Physical appearance: 6ft 8" 135lbs. Please note inmate extremely strong and dangerous must be sedated during travel. Has six tattoos of lightning bolts on nape of neck along with a snake. A distinctive scar runs down along his face from his right brow to his chin

Known family: Check Russian records

Charges: Numerous shop lifting, parole violations, thirty five counts of carjacking, two counts of armed robbery, twenty eight counts of assault, thirteen counts of sexual assault, one count of unintentional manslaughter, seven counts of second degree murder and one count of third degree murder.

Sentence(s): was imprisoned at the age of thirteen, was in an out of juvenile detention centres across America until the age of eighteen. Was finally imprisoned when twenty for third degree murder and unintentional manslaughter.

Description: Family moved to America from Russia when he was eleven. Broke into seven houses, twice with arms. Shop lifted many times between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. Assaulted parents and siblings, sexual and physically on many occasions. At twenty years old he was finally arrested for the murder of his mother and father, unintentional for is mother and he confessed to killing his father.

Confession: as inmate was not taught to write in alpha-numeric, he was allowed to write in Cyrillic.

Я Дмитрий Иван Беликов избили моего отца до смерти на 16 октября 2006 года он напал на мою мать и я реагировал, чтобы защитить ее. Он изнасиловал мою мать и сестру много, много, раз, и я только что было достаточно того, чтобы смотреть моя семья страдает так. Я потерял себя в борьбе и не мог себя контролировать. Я поднял руку и ударил его в лицо в последний раз, он пошел еще и был без сознания. Я оттолкнула мою руку дальше вниз по горлу, пока он не перестал двигаться. Я не знаю, что он был мертв, пока моя сестра потянула меня с него. Я пошел посмотреть на мою мать, но она не дышит. Я только сделал для него, что он сделал с моей матерью

Translation: I Dimitri Ivan Belikov beat my father to death on the 16 October 2006, he attacked my mother and I reacted to protect her. I lost myself in the fight and couldn't control myself. I raised my hand and punched him in the face on last time; he went still and was unconscious. I pushed my arm further down on his throat until he stopped moving. I didn't know he was dead until my sister pulled me off of him. I went to look at my mother but she wasn't breathing. I had only done to him what he had done to my mother.

I still got shivers even thought this was about my fifth time reading it. He seemed to have deep anger issues and deep rooted things about his father and I guess I will have to see what will come of this. I heard a knock on my door yet again and this time four men entered the room, one of them being Dimitri Belikov.

**So sorry guys for the late update but schools been hectic.**

**Anyways, the guy I mention earlier **_Richard Trenton Chase (May 23, 1950-December 26, 1980.) was an American serial killer who killed six people in the span of a month._

_He earned the nickname, The Vampire of Sacramento due to the drinking of his victim's bloods and his cannibalism. He believed that the Nazi's were after his blood so he needed to poison it in case they got it. Chase was given the death penalty and was sentenced to die but the gas chamber but after other inmates convincing him to commit suicide he overdosed on anti depressant pills that had been prescribed to him._

**Well this guy was real (everyone else I kinda made up) he really did all that stuff and more. So yea the gang and the syndrome I made up so don't go and research it or anything.**

**Just to let any next readers know, I am South Africa and some of the stuff we say here is different than what you say!**

**Like we say "braai" and Americans say "barbeque"**

**Um the only thing I can think of that might confuse you is the word "highway" which I s actually just a freeway.**

**OK please review and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok guys there is a little lemon, if that's what you would call that, between, someone dark haired and dark eyed and a sexy tall someone else in this chapter. Marked by the **__**XXXXXXXX **__**lines.**_

_**I DON'T SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR DON'T LIKE DISCRIPTIONS OF GORE, RAPE AND OR MURDER. THIS STORY IS NOT SUTAIBLE TO THOSE FAINT OF HEART!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on innocence:**

I still got shivers even thought this was about my fifth time reading it. He seemed to have deep anger issues and deep rooted things about his father and I guess I will have to see what will come of this. I heard a knock on my door yet again and this time four men entered the room, one of them being Dimitri Belikov.

Present...

I looked at him, Dimitri, as they sat him down. I really had a good look at him; he was tall nearly seven foot tall compared to my meek five foot five inches height. Then I looked at his face, I could see a faint scare which was mentioned in his file and if I didn't know it was there I would not have noticed at all. I met his eyes which were focused on me, they were a warm brown but yet they looked cold and emotionless, stoic as some might say.

They three men nodded towards me, the only one I recognised was Mikhail whom I smiled at. I glanced away from the closed door and back at my patient. I took a deep breath and place my smile from earlier, the polite yet professional one. I sat down on the chair in front of him and said, "Hello, my name is Doctor Rosemarie Hathaway and I will be your psychologist for as long as I am needed."

In a way of replying to me he gave me a curt nod, not saying anything at all. I wondered if he understood me, I didn't know Russian well and I only knew the curse words and a few sayings that weren't appropriate for me to address my patient with. "I don't want to seem rude but can you understand me?" I asked with a slight hesitation.

In a light Russian accent he replied, "Of course. I am not as stupid as one might think of a Russian immigrant. You Americans are all the same making judgements about someone that you do not know." I felt my eyes widen in surprise, his words were filled with malice and anger but I detected a hint of resentment in his words.

"I didn't mean any harm, you didn't reply so..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say. He was right I had just made the assumption that he did not understand me. I didn't know where to begin today session, so we sat in a very awkward silence for a while before I said, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" His eyes scrunched up.

"I would rather not talk about myself, but let's talk about you. You look so familiar." I was shocked by his words, why would I seem familiar to him? "Yea you seem very familiar. You look like someone I used to work for. Abe Mazur, yes you two look very much alike." My blood ran cold at the mention of my father's name, he knew my father more importantly he worked for my father.

My father dealt with very shady things and people, which was one of the reasons I stayed with my mom and he tried to keep me out of his life which made me feel inadequate as a daughter as my father had rejected me from a young age. I knew why he did it but it still hurt me that I wasn't allowed near him and I could barely speak to him let alone see him.

I shook my head and smiled again, "I am not allowed to speak of my personal life Mr Belikov. Um I see from your file that you commit some minor offences like shop lifting. Can you tell me why you stole those things?" I asked trying to draw attention away from myself but he disregarded my question and carried on with his own.

"You're his daughter aren't you? Yea he talked about but never said your first name but he did say your surname, Hathaway. God you look just like him, wow it's almost uncanny." I breathed out roughly because I was angry that my "father" talked about me when he had no right to. E wasn't in my life therefore he had no right to talk about me.

I knew that mother still kept contact with him and on a few occasions she tried to convince me to speak to him. as I got older I started to realise that I was the only one who didn't see my father and eventually I refused to speak to him when he did call because he would only call if he wanted something from my mom or me or if he wanted us to pick things up for him.

"My Belikov, I will not speak about my personal life to you but you are the one who is making judgements now and I would appreciate it if you kept them to yourself. Now if you do not want to speak about yourself then we might as well end this session and you can go back to you cell and remain there." I exhaled roughly after finishing my rant.

He nodded and said in a small voice, which I think he was mocking me with, "I apologise miss- sorry Doctor Hathaway, and let's speak about me. My name is Dimitri Ivan belikov and I am a bad man. If you want to know why I stole that stuff from the shops it's because my daddy told me to because he was too busy spending his money on whores, than to spend it buying something like food." When he smiled at me at the end of his speech I knew he was mocking me.

"Is what you are saying true or is it just something to shut me up?" I asked trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or truthful. He seemed to sober up now, "No I am not lying. My sisters and I were hungry and my mom was too busy running around a man that did not desire her loyalty and love. I could see my sister's ribs through her shirt, so I took action and I stole bread and milk from the corner cafe every Friday until they caught me."

I nodded and wrote down what he said, "How did you feel towards the fact you had to steal to feed your family when it wasn't your responsibility to, yet you still took up it to save your family." I asked in what I hoped a professional and strong voice but I had a feeling that it was wavering and pathetic. He seemed to think about his question and I hoped he gave me a real answer and not a snarky one.

"I felt used, I was thirteen when I first started, and I had to feed my two older sisters and my younger one to." I nodded and wrote down some of the things he said, he eyed my notebook evilly before looking up at me. "Do you know what it is like to have to steal for your own family? To be so desperate that you would have to break the law."

I had to say he looked even more handsome with emotions on his face even if they were painful ones and I could only imagine what he looked like when he was happy and before I could stop myself I blurted out, "When last did you smile?" I internally cringed after I said it. He didn't seem to mind the question instead he took it very seriously.

It was when I was ten, my dad was away and it was just mama and my sisters and we were playing in the park. Just running around doing what children do. That was the last time I smiled." I wrote down that he preferred it when his dad was away, he isn't the only one. He opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door stopped him.

Mikhail stuck his head in and said, "Dr, it's been an hour and a half I just wanted to check if everything is alright in here." Wow an hour and a half, I really lost track of time. "Yea everything is fine, um I think we are done here for today. So yea, I guess you Mr Belikov may leave and I will see you again soon." His face fell when I said we were done here but I didn't look much into it.

The men came back inside and escorted him out, with one final glance they pulled him out of the room. I looked back down at the notes I took. He felt as if he needed to save his family and feed them, that is a lot of responsibility to be place on a thirteen year old, no matter how mature they seem. Also he had resentment towards his father and most people have some sort of resentment towards their parents but his seemed different.

He mentioned the fact his father cheated on his mother with prostitutes, maybe Dimitri is scared to become what his father was. This is a classical case of insecurity but at least now I knew why he had shoplifted and even though his means weren't good his dead was still noble and made him seem like a better person in my eyes, no remain professional.

My mantra, which by the way was already getting really annoying and it was only the second day. There was another knock on the door and I had totally forgotten about my next patient. I quickly hurried and got the file for Kevin Dart. I did a quick scan of his file and reminded myself about him and what I had to deal with. Ah the eighteen year old who was involved in the Kingpin gang.

Name: Kevin Dart

DOB: 7 May 1995

Physical appearance: 6ft 8", tattoos of a dragon on left arm right arm and across his back

Known Family: Mother, Everleigh Dart, father, Justin Dart, sister, Candice Dart and brother, David Dart

Charges: five counts of illegal weapons possession, seven counts of gang association and four counts of murder in the first degree

Sentences: Four life sentences and twenty five years to life.

Description: Young male that had been recruited into a gang, The Kingpin brothers, that uses New York as a "playground," this is one the worst gangs out there. He was admitted to juvenile detention at the age of sixteen. He carried two handguns that had been matched to two murder cases along with two ak47's that were found under his bed at his parents' house, these were also matched to two other murder cases.

I introduced myself and we sat down and continued on with the session. I wasn't really paying attention to much he said as my mind was mainly on Dimitri. I heard what he was saying and wrote down some notes, nodding when necessary ad commenting sometimes. The others, Dimitri and James, seemed very reluctant to share the bad things they had done yet here Kevin is explaining to me how he put a bullet in the chicks head.

I deduced that this was all down to maturity levels, Kevin was still at that age that everything he did seemed cool and he wanted to tell everyone about it. He showed no shame for what he did, in fact he almost seemed proud of the things he did. He even admitted to more crimes than he actually as a way of impressing me.

Why he thought telling me this would impress me I have no idea but this was just a consultation and I had to file up a report on what I think I can do for my patients and how it will help them. I could already tell that I am going to have to "break" Kevin and give him back a conscience and a sense of guilt and I might play up to the fact he still has a family.

I could also already tell that Dimitri would be a hard one to crack and we will have to work together to get him to open up, realise and accept what happened in his past. Even though we only had one hour and a half together I could already tell that he was an emotionless man in the sense that he keeps all of his emotions inside and doesn't show them, thus emotionless but also very dangerous.

I counted down the hour to when I could call Mikhail in and ask him to bring in the vampires son. Ha ha, I laughed at that thought. As if there were vampires in the world. I smiled at the boy in front of me and gently interrupted him and told him time was up and that I was going to see him within the next few days. I called Mikhail in and asked him to bring in my last patient for the day.

The patient whose name was, Freddy Chase. I got his file out, as I had done with all the others before this, and reread even though I knew what it said but just in case I missed something.

Name: David Homer

DOB: 6 June 1982

Physical appearance: 7ft 0"

Known family: Two daughters

Charges: First degree murder, two accounts

Sentence(s): Life

Descriptions: Murdered wife and mother of children when came home to find her committing adultery and the man she was having intercourse with. Gave self up to authorities and confessed to everything.

Confession: I David homer, confess to killing my wife Mary Homer (nee Cloud) as I came home to her breaking our marriage vow by committing adultery with my best friend William Mac 'duff. I pulled out my pistol, 38 calibres, and shot them both within close range. Both of them I shot in the head but called the police immediately afterward knowing that what I did was very wrong and I regret my decision and I will for the rest of my life.

Wow it seems a few men have just exploded after finding their wife's cheating on them. Closing the file I pushed it to one side and saw that I only had two more files to go through, I continued to read on:

Name: Freddy Chase

DOB: 19 July 1969

Physical appearance: 5ft 2"

Known family: Richard Trenton Chase, the serial killer otherwise known as The Vampire of Sacramento

Charges: Illegal possession of drugs and firearms with intent to sell, raping and kidnapping of under aged girls and a couple of teen boys, he had also been known to have an affinity towards human blood.

Sentence(s): 5 life sentences.

No description done.

I also read the notes I had made in the file. _Richard Trenton Chase (May 23, 1950-December 26, 1980.) father of Freddy Chase, was an American serial killer who killed six people in the span of a month._

_He earned the nickname, The Vampire of Sacramento due to the drinking of his victim's bloods and his cannibalism. He believed that the Nazi's were after his blood so he needed to poison it in case they got it. Chase was given the death penalty and was sentenced to die but the gas chamber but after other inmates convincing him to commit suicide he overdosed on anti depressant pills that had been prescribed to him._

I began to get giddy again, I was going to speak to Richard Trenton Chase, the Vampire of Sacramento, son but my hopes were quickly dashed as I saw what they brought in. It, Freddy, was best described as a bag of quivering bones. He was skinny as skinny can be, his bones stuck out from underneath his skin and made him look sick.

He was shaking, like in the movies when a mentally ill person sits and shakes and rocks back and forth, that was what he was doing even while Mikhail was half carrying him. "Good luck Rose- Dr Hathaway." He held up his hands as a sign of apology. I wondered what he meant y good luck. I introduced myself and got my answer.

"Those who don't know what can be done, are children who run around and have fun. Those who have left their homes are as hard and ugly as stone." My hopes were quickly shattered when I realised what I had on my hands, a skinny ass crazy guys who muttered in rhymes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes again.

Only to see blue, grey ones and inch away from my face, I jerked back in surprise and ended up in an odd position on the floor. Mikhail burst in a picked Freddy up by his collar throwing him back. I shot up from my position on the floor screaming, "No! Don't!" I grabbed Mikhail's arm, trying my hardest to pull him back away from Freddy.

I came up short Mikhail was packed with muscle that I couldn't see through his clothes but it was definitely there. I could not get him to budge, so I opted to throwing myself between him and Freddy. "No Mikhail. Please stop, he just gave me a fright. He didn't mean any harm, he just startled me that's all nothing else." I cried not wanting him to get hurt, him being Freddy,

"Are you sure Rose, I mean you don't have to protect him?" He said and I just nodded my head wildly thrashing my pony tail around. His posture relaxed and he seemed to calm down. I still had forty five minutes with Freddy and I wanted to use them as much as I could. Mikhail left the room and I sat down again. Freddy's whole demeanour changed.

For one he stopped shivering and sat up straight, "You protected me, why?" I was shocked when he spoke as he had a clear and profound voice and he enunciated all of his words correctly. Had the whole thing before been an act? I turned my head sideways to examine him further but from a different angle. My head was spinning as to much had happened today.

I continued the rest of the hour on autopilot as I had done with Kevin. Wow I had a mixed matched lot and I hadn't even met all of them yet. When the hour was over Freddy went back to his act and asked me not to say anything to anyone about it. I told him that his secret was safe with me and off he went with Mikhail back to his cell.

A knock resounded on my door for what felt like the hundredth time today. Alberta walked in with a piece of paper, great more paper work. She smiled at me and walked over to my desk where I sat and placed that paper down on my desk. It was a set schedule for me, every day I would see one patient but on Wednesday I would see the two I didn't see today.

It went as follows,

Mondays-Freddy Chase

Tuesdays-Kevin Dart

Wednesdays- Alessandra Backer

- David Homer

Thursdays- James Amazon

Fridays- Dimitri Belikov

Saturdays and Sundays no work unless otherwise arranged.

I looked up at Alberta questioning why I wasn't allowed to make my own schedule. She just shrugged and told me all the medical staff's timetables had been arranged and printed out this morning by the Warden. I told her I was going to head home as I was finished here for the day. She said good bye to me and reminded me to sign out.

So now I am sitting in traffic, I have been here for the past hour, listening to the radio which was playing some odd songs that had the same beat through-out the whole song. Finally when I had got to the end of the road, when an accident had taken place, I could now at least drive and not stop start like I had been. It only took me ten minutes to get home from there.

I walked in and my cat was underneath my feet, meowing at me to feed her. Sighing I placed all my stuff on the table, picked her up and gave her some food so that she would finally leave me alone. I took a shower and felt clean again. The shower had been hot and it relaxed me immensely and I had gotten dizzy when I stepped out of the shower, so I lay down on my bed.

****

I felt a hand rub up my legs and up onto my thigh. I sighed and turned away capturing the hand between my legs and the only way it could get out was to venture further up. I rolled over and moaned, "Mm Dimitri. What are you doing?" I rolled over to face him and saw a smirk drawn across his beautiful face. "I'm touching my woman. What else?"

I gasped and arched my back when he pressed two fingers inside of me. I giggled when he pulled them out and sucked them into his mouth moaning at the taste. He came up to me and kissed me while pushing the two fingers back inside of me. I arched up again and my nipples rubbed against his chest causing goose-bumps to break out along his chest and stomach area.

I felt something hard and hot press against my thigh and I knew immediately what it was. I reached out and grabbed him but came across something fluffy?

****

I sat up in surprise when my car scratched me for grabbing her leg. I had one hand between my legs and the other pulled against my chest with three scratches on it. Did I seriously have a wet dream? I have not had one since before I was in high school and that was years ago. With one final dirty look my cat lay down and curled up into a ball falling asleep.

I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my now dirty hand. I still couldn't believe I had a wet dream and about Dimitri no less. I blushed when I thought back to what he said in my dream. This was going to make Friday so awkward for me. how could I sit there knowing what I had thought about of my patient. What happened to remaining professional?

My phone beeped and I walked out in a towel to fetch it but I ignored it when I saw who it was and I walked back into my room getting dressed in and got on the couch with a bowl of popcorn only realising now that I hadn't eaten anything today. I flipped through the channels randomly stopping to watch something and then moving on.

My phone began to start ringing again I got up to see who it was but he was calling again, didn't he get the message when I didn't pick up the first few times. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone down on the couch and resuming in my earlier activities. I eventually decided to watch Bad Boys two as it was on TV and it was quite cool to watch.

My doorbell rang and as I was walking to answer it I was wondering who it was who could be coming around so late, I opened the door and there stood a police officer but I recognised the uniform from the prison. "Yes can I help you?" I asked trying not to yawn while speaking. He gave me a piece of paper and then walked off.

I stood there for a couple more minutes before turning around and closing the door, bolting it behind me. I looked down at the notes and read it. "I knew you were Abe Mazur's daughter, oh and by the way he says hi. Love D. Three guesses to whom D was, Dimitri. He had a letter sent to my house by a police officer. I had heard that prisoners had connections but never did I think like this.

I gulped, how he knew where I lived. My dad doesn't even know and nor does my mom. The only person is well I don't want to get into that ow that was too complicated to start thinking about that now. I went around my house and closed all the windows and curtains and made sure that the lock on the door was bolted properly, I even hid the knives in the kitchen underneath my sink.

Knock, knock. There was someone at my door, I froze and stop breathing that was until I heard a voice calling my name. That one person who knew where I lived well it looks like I am going to have to think about it now as they were at my door. I unlocked it and swung it open before saying, "You know there is a reason I am ignoring your calls and your messages..."

**Ok guys what do you think?**

**Who is at the door?**

**Sorry about the wait had hardly any time this week to write. I am about to update gone forever but I am just putting the final touches to the chapter.**

**Review and find out!**

**Love Ash**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have seen the riots on TV, in England, and I would just like to send out any regards to anyone who is in the vicinity of them**

**Sorry guys I don't know what happened in the last chapter with the XXXXXXX, on my laptop it was typed out on my laptop at the beginning and at the end of the lime.**

_**I DON'T SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR DON'T LIKE DISCRIPTIONS OF GORE, RAPE AND OR MURDER. THIS STORY IS NOT SUTAIBLE TO THOSE FAINT OF HEART!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on innocence...**

I gulped, how he knew where I lived. My dad doesn't even know and nor does my mom. The only person is well I don't want to get into that ow that was too complicated to start thinking about that now. I went around my house and closed all the windows and curtains and made sure that the lock on the door was bolted properly, I even hid the knives in the kitchen underneath my sink.

Knock, knock. There was someone at my door, I froze and stop breathing that was until I heard a voice calling my name. That one person who knew where I lived well it looks like I am going to have to think about it now as they were at my door. I unlocked it and swung it open before saying, "You know there is a reason I am ignoring your calls and your messages..."

**Present...**

"You know there is a reason I am ignoring your calls and your messages, Adrian. It's also the same reason we broke up. Don't you think it's a little weird that you still come around to my house?" I opened the door wider and let him in. I noticed he had brought take away's with him. I rolled my eyes at him, when he went into our old kitchen.

My relationship with Adrian was a very tricky one we were always on and off, right now we were off, he wanted sex and I wouldn't give it to him. We often fought when I would stop him and he would call me a cock tease and I would get offended. Personally I think I had every right to be offended, I knew I wasn't ready and so did he but he still didn't respect my need to wait.

We had been friends before we had a relationship and had remained friends after all of them, right now he was dating a girl named Jill and he seemed very interested in her. In other words, they were having sex and he was interested and would continue to be until one of them wants something that the other one doesn't but I knew Adrian was getting all he wanted out of what they had.

He called me quite often and invited me out and tried to get me to meet Jill but something was holding me back. Would I really want to meet the girl who held me ex-boyfriends attention or would she even want to meet me and plus if this girl so easily spread her legs, what kind of person does that make her? What does that say about her character?

When I had mentioned this to Adrian he had just laughed and told me that I was about to work with serial killers and rapists and I was fine with that but I wouldn't go and meet his new fling. He seemed to find it quite comical but I had said to him that I knew what kind of people they were and they were behind bars. I could leave them at my work and go on with my personal life.

He seemed to understand this but his attention could not be held on one thing for more than a few minutes, another reason why we had broken up a few of the times, and he always tried me to talk about any other man that I might have in my life, which there never was. It was kind of sad that he always told me about his little adventures, with Jill or others girls, and I had no news about my love life or lack thereof.

And I knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights, when he was going to tell me how great and exciting his life was. He placed the food on plates, he had brought some fried chicken and chips, and we began to eat. "Oh Rose you have to meet this girl, her name is Hailey and she is hot. I met her last week at this party that Jill and I went to. Wow she is great in bed."

Oh did I mention that they don't only have a very active sexual life with each other but with other people to. And I always heard who and what Adrian did, not that I wanted to hear it but he told me every detail and I mean every detail. He once told me in excruciating detail about this girl that gave him a blow job in a restaurants bathroom, he told me how far down he went in her throat.

"So Rosie I would ask how your love life is going but I know that there is nothing happening there so I will continue on about Izzy." He said and I was highly offended by this and before I thought about what I was going to say I blurted out, "Actually I have met someone. And now you're talking about Izzy, what happened to Hailey?" He waved me off about the Hailey/Izzy thing but I couldn't believe I said that and I knew that he would want more information.

His eyes widened, I was right earlier he did want more information and I had no one that I could depend on to pretend to be my fake boyfriend. "So dawling, you have to tell me what and who this new guy is." He said in a weird version of a gay jersey dude. I managed to shake my shock off in time to begin to think about who I could say was this man.

"Who is he? Well um, you don't know him. So yea?" when the last sentence came out as a question I wanted to slap myself. It sounded as if he wasn't real; even if he wasn't still I had to make it seem as if he was real. I had to come up with a name, right then I blanked on any names I could have possibly thought of well any name except one.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov and he is a very interesting man. He is, wait for it, tall, dark and handsome and Russian, with an accent and everything. He is about six foot seven and brown hair and eyes and he is very charming. From what I can tell he is a gentleman and he has a lot of manners and knows how to treat a girl. He is also very smart." I internally cringed, where the hell did that come from?

I had just stated the perfect guy but with a criminals name put to it, a criminal who was my patient no less. But it was out now and there was nothing I could do about it, except turn back time but that is impossible in this day and age. Adrian seemed to soak up this information and really got excited about it. He starts asking random questions about him.

He asked things like, whether or not he was funny, when I was going to see him again, if he was a good kisser. I wasn't really paying attention but when he asked, "So does he have a big dick?" I turned to him in surprise and then picked up a pillow which I proceeded to hit him with it. "You are such a pervert. Is all you think about sex? Some of us actually have a sense of self worth over here." I shouted in embarrassment.

I was embarrassed because of the dream I had earlier, but I had to push away all thoughts concerning that matter around my perverted, sex crazed ex boyfriend who had now decided to take my, non-existent, sex life in his hands. He told me that he wanted to take me out shopping to buy lingerie and some sexy outfits to wear around "my new hunk" as he liked to put it.

Adrian had money, his parents had money, and he liked to flaunt it and buy stuff. He was very narcissistic and loved to buy things for himself mainly but he wouldn't hesitate to buy stuff to impress ladies and get them to do things for him. I had told him on many occasions that, that was a form of prostitution but he wouldn't hear it and I knew that one day he was going to get in a lot of trouble.

Not that he hadn't been in trouble before but I had meant trouble that daddy's and mommy's money won't be able to get him out of, like an STD at the rate he was going. And knowing my luck I would be the one who had to sort him out if that happened. When it got late I had to kick him out of my house and tell him to bugger off and go see Jill or Izzy or Hailey or all three of them, it didn't matter as long as he was away from me.

I closed the door and locked up everything before heading to bed, I was dead on my feet and just wanted to get some sleep I had a very long week ahead of me. Well technically it was only a long three days but still it was long. I placed my outfit for tomorrow out and went to bed and lay down for a while before I fell asleep. I distantly heard my alarm going off signalling to me to get up and get ready for work.

I did what I had done for the past two mornings and found myself on my way to work with no traffic to make me late. This was kinda weird but hey I wasn't complaining this just meant that I was going to be a little early for work but it didn't matter. Even though I only had one patient a day which now I realise that, that was actually quite pathetic.

Even if I dragged the sessions out to two hours what am I supposed to do with the rest of the time and what is Mikhail going to do while I am doing nothing? Well he will have to sort something out but I might need to talk to the Warden about the fact I have one session a day. I pulled up to the gates and Mason and Eddie weren't there but Stan and Mikhail were.

I waved to them and they let me in but Stan stopped me and I rolled down my window so that he could talk to me, "Warden wants to see you." He didn't say anything else after that so I assumed he was done and I drove off. I parked and got my stuff walking inside the office, seeing Jill behind the front desk again, I smiled at her and waved, asking her if the Warden was ready to see me.

She nodded and let me go through; I wondered what this was about as if had not done anything wrong so I knew it couldn't be anything bad. I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I walked in and came to a halt when I saw a few other women and a couple of men in the room, Kirova gestured to the only open seat in the room, I nodded and sat down.

"The reason I have called you all here is because a few of my staff have decided not to show up for work on the past two days. I cannot and will not tolerate any lacking in my prison therefore I have fired them. Now some of the staff were from the medical department and that is why you are here. Many patients do not have doctors or psychologists and I need you guys to pick up the slack."

My eyes widened, I guess my wish had come true. I was now getting more patients but if the universe was granting wishes why couldn't it be one of the other ones that I really wanted? There was no time for that now. A guard who was standing along the wall walked to each of us and gave us a file. Kirova asked us to open them.

I did as I was told and looked down at what I was given; it was papers on new patients that I would be handling for a while until they found a replacement psychologist. I went through the papers and saw that these people didn't really commit as bad crimes as the ones I had already dealt with but still they were pretty bad for them to end up in Super Max for.

We were all dismissed and I left and went straight to my office, unlocking it and walking in. I set the files on the table and sat down opening up the folder yet again and as I was about begin reading it there was a knock at my door. I looked up as the person walked in, it was Mason. "Miss Hathaway-" I cut him off, I really didn't want to be referred to as 'Miss Hathaway.'

"Please call me Rose, you remind me to much of my teachers when you call me 'Miss Hathaway.'" I said but I held my hands up and made the inverted commas around my name when I said it. He laughed at what I had said hopefully and not at me. "Ok Rose, um we need you to come down to the infirmary as one of the prisoners and your patients is asking for you."

He wiggled his eyebrow at me when he said that and it was then that I decided that he was a really cool guy, someone who I think I could get to know. I laughed at his antics and got up and followed him out the door locking it behind me. Mason gave me a sceptical look and said, "You know you're in a prison right? Surrounded by police officers, no one is going to steal stuff from your office."

I nodded, he was right, but I wanted to be difficult so I said, "Well we are surrounded by officers but also very dangerous criminals, so you can never be too careful hey." He laughed at what I said; he seemed to do that a lot. But I didn't put much thought into it as I might not like what I find. We walked into the infirmary and there stood Dimitri Belikov.

He was handcuffed to a bar and his legs were cuffed together so that he wouldn't run away, not that he would get far anyways. I was confused as to way I had to be here but I didn't say anything. "Aaah look it's the lovely Rosemarie Hathaway. It is so good to see you again. Yesterday was fun, we should do it again sometime but not too often you know the kinkiness will wear off."

Everyone in the infirmary turned to look at me and I felt my face heat up, "Ha ha funny Dimitri. Um so why do I have to be here?" He seemed to give this question some thought and when he reached an answer he said, "Well you should be here so that if they do anything wrong you can see and complain against it. You know they say you should always have your psychologist present in legal proceedings."

I shook my head, "Dimitri you know that is a lawyer and that's it, all I can say is that what they did mentally corrupted you but in my personal opinion that is too late." He smirked and said that I was out to play. I rolled my eyes but made no more to leave if he wanted me here, who was I to object? Plus I didn't want to leave; he was a very intriguing person.

He was called in and three guards walked up and un-cuffed him leading him away but he took three steps and stopped turned to me, "Are you coming Rose?" He asked, I pointed to myself wondering if he was talking to me but who else was named Rose and who else would he be calling. I knew it was inappropriate and that I shouldn't go in with him.

"Dimitri I don't think that I should do that, it is not appropriate for me to be in there with you." I said trying to remain professional. I remembered my mantra, remain professional. I hated that thing already but I would abide by it, I had to. He looked amused by me but went in there without me none the less. Once he went into the room, I made sure he couldn't see me and I left going back to my office.

I reached my office and unlocked it, walking over to my desk to see who I was going to see today. Since today was Wednesday so I was to see, Alessandra Backer and David Homer. Hopefully they had arrived so that I could see them and not waste my time doing nothing, but then again I still had more patients to see. I thought back to what Kirova had said earlier about the people.

"The reason I have called you all here is because a few of my staff have decided not to show up for work on the past two days. I cannot and will not tolerate any lacking in my prison therefore I have fired them. Now some of the staff were from the medical department and that is why you are here. Many patients do not have doctors or psychologists and I need you guys to pick up the slack."

It was harsh and I hoped that I would never be on the receiving end of her anger but I knew that wouldn't be the case as I had a knack for getting into trouble no matter what. My relationship with Adrian was proof of that; also my really big and thick high school file could be counted as proof towards that. If only it hadn't gone missing from my school, it was actually laying in my book self at home.

It was proof of my bad behaviour and I didn't need any evidence so I might have borrowed my file for a little while and then just never given it back. No big deal everything sorted itself out in the end. Anyways back to my work, I needed to find out if they had arrived, I scrawled down their names onto a piece of paper and left for the administration block.

I walked into the office and smiled at Jill and asked her if they were here, she scrunched her face up and told me that I had to go down to the cell block and check with them as their systems were down. This worried me, if their systems were down that could mean serious trouble. If the cell block systems shut down the cells could all open and there would be no way to close them until the system was up and running.

I made my way over to the cell block and I had never been there before but there were signs up showing me where to go. Once I reached the building I was looking for, I did a quick scan of what it looked like. And well it looked like the rest of the prison, clean and pristine. Much like the warden Kirova, I bet she was a part of the military once and I was surprised to see that she didn't require us to shave our hair down to military regulation length.

I laughed at my own thoughts but stopped when I walked inside the building. It was nothing like I expected it to be, I thought it would be like something out of Prison break or Shaw shank redemption, as they had been filmed in real prisons, but it was nothing like that. It looked as it if I had just walked back into the administration block and I did a double take to make sure that I didn't.

When I confirmed that I was in the right building with the secretary, she buzzed me threw a couple of doors and I walked into the area where the cells were. I got a few wolf whistles and some cat-calls along with a lot of inappropriate gestures and sayings been thrown at me. I ignored them and walked up to the only person I recognised here, Mason.

I placed my hand on his arm and he turned to me and smiled, I gestured with my head and we walked towards the back where the guard's computers and controls of the cell were. Once we stepped inside the rude comments about us getting it on were silenced. He apologised for their rude behaviour but I gave him and incredulous look.

We both laughed and he asked what he could do for me. I gave him the names I had written down and asked him to check for me if they were in and if they were could someone please escort them to my office. He typed their names into the system and as he pressed enter everything shutdown and the entire building went black and all we could hear were cells door sliding open and prisoners cheering.

Mason sprung into action so fast that I could barely see it, not that the lack of light was helping much but there was still some light that came trough small windows in the building but there were many of those. Mason slammed the door shut and dead locked it so they wouldn't be able to open it but there was still a glass panel at the top of the door.

When I pointed that out to Mason, he became worried and quite frantic. "Who the hell would put glass in a prison door? I mean what kind of hair brained idiot would do something so stupid? Not even Stan would think of doing something like that and he is the biggest idiot I know." Despite the stressful situation we were in I still found it in myself to laugh at his joke and I knew it was only to make me feel better.

Prisoner began to bang on the door and try and pull it open. All I could here was screaming and shouting and calling me, really horrible names, things that you never say to a woman or refer to a woman by. I heard a crack and I looked up at the window I the door but it was still intact, I looked over to my right and there was a wall that had a large window that held a view of all the cells this had a very large crack down the middle of it.

They were hitting the window with something and whatever it was seemed to work. Just before the window shattered I heard Mason whisper something along the lines of, "stay behind me." I did what I thought I heard, when the window broke it took a few seconds for all of us to realise that it was broken before anyone reacted.

Mason pulled out his gun and aimed while the prisoners ran in and I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was not many times in my life when I scream in fear and even fewer times when I had screamed like a stereotypical girl but this was one of those few times. Some of the prisoners stopped in shock of the volume that my scream had and the pitch that I managed to reach.

They didn't stop for long and instead they changed their direction and made a bee line for me. Just as the first one reached me and grabbed my hand he was shot. My eyes widened as I saw him fall to the ground, the bullet hit his leg so it wouldn't be fatal but I knew for a fact that it would hurt like a bitch and that he would be able to walk.

Yet again all the prisoners stopped and changed course but this time they headed for Mason. He gave me a look that said run and get help, I shook my head but he nodded and gave me a desperate look telling me that I had to go. I turned unlocked the door and ran as fast as I could to the main entrance but the electronic door wouldn't open as they systems was down.

I heard three shots being fired and I closed my eyes, hoping and praying that Mason shot the prisoners and not the other way around. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my arm with one hand and covered my mouth with the other hand, they pulled me back with them underneath a set of stairs. I tried to scream and struggle but it was no use the person was to strong.

I would have bitten the hand that was covering my mouth but I had no clue what this person had last done with their hands and when last they had washed them but when I heard 'his' voice I stopped struggling and leaned into him. His coarse, Russian accented voice filled my ears "Roza I need you to please stop struggling. I am going to keep you safe but you have to trust me."

I was at a cross-road, do I trust my life in the hands of a killer or do I go and try and find my own way out? My choice was made for me when I heard men say that they wanted to find me and well I am not going to repeat what they said but here it is in simple terms, do bad things to me. I nodded signalling Dimitri to go ahead with his plan but he did something else.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked out from under the stairs. "Men I suggest you stop looking for her as I have her. I am going to take her back to my cell and no one to disturb us." he slapped my ass before turning and walking up the stairs we were just under. I tired to kick and I tried to hit him but he held me down firm.

I could not believe that I had trusted him and now here he was taking me back to his cell to rape me? It came out as a question because he didn't exactly say that was what he was going to do but it could be assumed that he wasn't taking me back to his cell to play chess now was he? Once we reached the cells right at the end of the corridor we stepped in.

When he put me down on the bed I punched him in the face as hard as I could. Hopefully I hurt him as my hand was hurting like a bitch. I cradled my right hand with my left hand groaning in pain and saying every curse word that I knew. He seemed unaffected by what I had just done and it seemed to make the pain so much worse, the only thing wrong about his face was a thin line of blood rolling down from his nose.

But what he did next surprised me the most out of everything he has done, from telling me about my father, to calling to me down to the infirmary, no this takes the cake. I glanced up at him surprised and I suddenly felt guilty for punching him and making him bleed. His obviously knew that by showing me this he could get into a lot of trouble but I felt honoured that he would do that for me.

**So guys, what do you think he is showing her?**

**Anyways hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

**Some guys leave any suggestions and guesses in the form of a review and I will get back to you.**

**Love Ash.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys!**

_**I DON'T SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR DON'T LIKE DISCRIPTIONS OF GORE, RAPE AND OR MURDER. THIS STORY IS NOT SUTAIBLE TO THOSE FAINT OF HEART!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Previously on innocence...

When he put me down on the bed I punched him in the face as hard as I could. Hopefully I hurt him as my hand was hurting like a bitch. I cradled my right hand with my left hand groaning in pain and saying every curse word that I knew. He seemed unaffected by what I had just done and it seemed to make the pain so much worse, the only thing wrong about his face was a thin line of blood rolling down from his nose.

But what he did next surprised me the most out of everything he has done, from telling me about my father, to calling to me down to the infirmary, no this takes the cake. I glanced up at him surprised and I suddenly felt guilty for punching him and making him bleed. His obviously knew that by showing me this he could get into a lot of trouble but I felt honoured that he would do that for me.

Present...

I was sceptical about Dimitri's idea but it was going to work and I had no choice. My face must have said it all, without another word his picked me up and pushed me into the whole in the ceiling from where he removed the tile that was in the ceiling. I curled into a ball as I went through the hole and straightened out as I was landed.

I sneezed when the dust rose from within the roof. Waving my hand in front of my face I got rid of the dust around my face. I got a fright when Dimitri came up hoisting himself up from within his cell carrying the piece of tile he had removed. "What are you doing Dimitri?" I asked trying to clear up what was happening here.

"Rose you don't know the way out to the back." He said incredulously like I was being idiotic in thinking that I would go alone. In fact I thought I wasn't going anywhere, honestly I thought that I was just going to sit up here until everything went alright and the system would be back online and then I would just walk out and announce that Dimitri had saved me and that he was a hero.

But no apparently we had to head outside to the back, wherever the hell that was but I was going to trust his judgement here. He moved to get in front of me but only succeeded in rubbing his rock hard muscular body against mine, he stopped but by then we were face to face and body pressed against body.

I straightened up as much as I could within these close confines in this space but that only pressed my body against his even more. He looked up at me with lust and shock, I couldn't blame him for the lust as I was probably the first female he has seen let alone touched for a very long time.

I looked at him and saw him looking at my lips with hunger, not knowing what else I could do I bit my bottom lip. He slid his hand up my back and pulled me towards him, crashing our lips together. They were softer than they seemed, I responded to his kiss and pressed myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I opened my eyes and reality hit, what the hell was I doing? I pulled away as much as I could and looked down mumbling sorry and I shouldn't have done that. He laughed and crawled ahead, one thought entered my mind, and yea Friday was going to be very awkward. Sighing I followed him and with every twist and turn I was getting more and more lost.

He could have been leading the completely wrong way and I wouldn't have known. He stopped and slid open a vent and jumped down through it. I quickly crawled over to where the whole was and looked down at him to make sure he was alright. He signalled for me to come down, but I shook my head. It was what a good seven foot drop and considering I am only five and a half foot, it was a big drop.

Not expecting his actions, I yelped when he jumped and grabbed my hand pulling me down head first. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact and the pain but it didn't come, I opened my eyes and was met by a pants zipper that was upside down. I heard Dimitri mumbled something about that he liked this position and wouldn't mind trying it in another situation.

I looked and realised he was talking about my face near his, um pants, and I blushed. "Dimitri put me down on my feet right now. You and perverseness can go and make someone else be in this position with you. I don't care who as long as it is not me." He laughed at me and turned me the right way while putting me down.

And who says men can't multitask? I laughed internally at myself and waited for Dimitri to fix the roof. "Dimitri wont they be suspicious that I managed to get of the prison cells when they were designed to keep people in?" he froze with his hands on the door knob but then proceeded to open it looking left and right to see if anyone was around.

When he was satisfied with what he saw, he reached back and grabbed my hand pulling me forward and out of the room. But instead of turning left we turned right and ran down the hall and then took a left hand turn and then ran through a door. We ended up in the control room that I was in earlier with Mason. Speaking of Mason I ran forward to where he lay down on the ground.

I rolled him over begging and praying that he was still alive and he was but just barely hanging on, his breathing was ragged and weak and had no steady rhythm. Placing my fingers against his neck, I tried to find his pulse but it wasn't as easy as it seemed on the TV. Especially the CSI shows but I couldn't find one so I called out to Dimitri and asked if he could find a pulse.

Without an answer he walked over and placed his fingers on Masons neck, nodding he grabbed my hand and positioned my fingers in the right place, I felt a faint thudding against the tips of my fingers. Dimitri explained that it was very weak for someone of his age and size and that it should be a lot stronger than what it was. I could barely see Dimitris face in the darkness.

The lights suddenly came back on and Dimitri nodded at me and got up and left. I was confused, so I shot up but forgot that masons head was rested in my lap and I flinched when I heard his head rack against the floor. The hit wasn't hard enough to injure him badly but it would still have hurt a lot, well that was if he was conscious, which he wasn't.

"Dimitri wait, where are you going?" I asked standing there all confused and slightly worried if he left then so did my protection. Not that I was selfish or anything but I really wasn't going to be able to protect myself against men, who are almost twice my size might I add, and protect Mason as well. He shook his head and ran to the stairs and then went into his cell.

A few moments after the lights went on, the system rebooted and all the cell doors shut closed without warning, there were a few cries of pain that could be heard throughout the building, people that had been caught between the cells doors and the wall. Now I understood why Dimitri left me here and hurried back to his cell.

The front doors banged open and prison guards came pouring in like a dam wall had just been broken. Most of them made a bee-line to Mason and I while one and radioed in that there was an officer down and needed medical assistance. I was pulled away and taken out of the building, and then I was dragged out to the medical building where Lissa rushed forward and hugged me.

If the shock from what happened earlier didn't kill me then Lissa's suffocating hugs will. She insisted that she was to check me out herself so that she knew that it was done properly and not done by a half wit, who can't get a job done right unless it consists of her opening her legs. I gave her an odd look, the way she said it made me think that she was directly mentioning someone.

I followed her complacently and let her do her thing that was until she tried to unclench the fist I had made in the hand I had punched Dimitri with. I hissed and withdrew when it hurt like a bitch. Lissa looked at me expectantly, so gave her back my hand sheepishly and asked her not to make it hurt. Even I had to admit I sounded like a five year old child when I said that but I still meant it.

After examining my hand thoroughly she concluded that it was just a really bad sprain and I was quite close to breaking it but luckily I hadn't as it was my right hand, which I need to use to do stuff with it.

She released me only after giving me a strict talking to about what I can and cannot do and when I can do it. She stressed to me not to pick up stuff and put my hand under strain but then it became awkward when she told me that I shouldn't have sex either as it may also place strain on my hand. I blushed and looked down mumbling that she didn't need to worry about that.

She laughed and told me she was a doctor and that I didn't need to worry about being embarrassed as she had seen it all and heard it all but I hadn't and I couldn't help but be embarrassed about this. I was what you would call a proud virgin and I am not ashamed to say that I am waiting for the right one, or who I thought was the right one.

I smiled at her attempts of trying to console me but told her that I was alright and that she didn't have to worry about me, even though I knew she would continued to worry about her offending me. I waved her off and she went to go and check on other people but not before giving me a prescription for some heavy duty painkillers.

Those would definitely come in handy for that time of the month if you know what I mean. I rolled my eyes and left the room but someone grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the hall. I twisted around to get a look at who was pulling and saw a prison guard. I asked him where we were going but was met by a grunt, not the answer I was looking for but hey.

We walked out of the building and into the admin building where he proceeded to take me into a room where a bunch of people in suits sat. They all looked like snobs and pompous bastards, a few where even wearing toupees, in the middle of the table sat Kirova. She was the only one I recognised and she was the first one to speak.

"Miss Hathaway, please may you explain what happened earlier with Guard Ashford and the prisoner 3464874 or Dimitri Belikov as you may know him and Miss Hathaway please don't try to deny it we have already spoken to seven prisoners who said he took you to his cell." I hadn't thought about the implications of my earlier actions and I couldn't think of anything right now except for, 'oh shit.'

I seriously couldn't think of anything to say so I just said the first thing that popped into my head but honestly I wish I hadn't. "He didn't rape me. Well I thought he was going to but then he didn't, so I punched no I mean I punched him before I knew he wasn't going to rape me but then he told me he wasn't and that he was just going to keep me safe from the other prisoners."

I internally cringed at m answer, nice going Rose you just planted the seed inside their heads and now they are thinking about him raping you, oh good job Rose! I scolded myself well freaking done. I needed to calm down so that I wouldn't ramble and then I wouldn't say stuff like that or stuff I hadn't thought about before saying it.

They wrote down something and I suddenly knew how my patients felt when I wrote down stuff they had said. It was a type of intimidation tactic, you do to in order to scare them into talking more and because I used that tactic as a part of my job I wouldn't get fooled by it, hopefully. I squared my shoulders and held my head high.

If they were going to use intimidation tactics n me I was going to use some on them, if I appeared confident then they would not doubt my answers and would take me more seriously. I am confident therefore they will not be, something that was taught to use in school.

They asked other questions and about an hour later they released me and told me that everything was fine and that I didn't need to worry, it was just a routine thing they had to do after blackouts and when prison guard/s got hurt.

I asked how Mason was doing, using his official title, and they said that they could not tell me but all they could tell me was that he was stable for now. They couldn't tell me what happened to him until they let his family know what happened. I nodded and left the room solemnly but not before I was told not to speak of this to anyone.

I went back to my office to find Mikhail standing outside my office knocking furiously on the door; he looked relieved to seem me yet pissed off at the same time. He must have been standing there for a while.

What a chop, I have to say you would think that if you didn't answer after a while that you would stop knocking but no Mikhail doesn't. I smiled at him and shook my head when he had asked me where I was but I think he understood.

We went inside and sat down with the prisoner, Mikhail asked me if I still wanted to see him and I nodded, I needed to do my job and not raise any suspicions where they don't need to be raised.

I chased Mikhail out of my office in a playful manner and smiled when I sat down and looked at the man that sat across from me. It occurred to me that I had no clue, who this man was and what he deal was, but I decided to play cool.

"So tell me about yourself." I began trying to sound professional yet again.

"Hi, my name is Alessandra Backer and I killed my wife and children because she went and fucked my best friend. Oh but yea I guess that is why they sent me to a psychological type person because I am too fucked up for words." I was surprised by his reaction and held up my hands in a gesture for him to wait.

I walked over to my filling cabinet and looked for his file and sat down in front of him when I had it.

Name: Alessandra Backer

DOB: 8 August 1972

Physical appearance: 5ft 7" 190lbs

Known Family: None

Charges: Third degree murder of family, wife and three children, two sons and one daughter

Sentence(s): Four life sentences

Descriptions: Came home drunk and found wife cheating, "exploded" and murdered family.

I Alessandra Backer, of sound mind confess to killing my wife and three children, my two sons, Jeremy and Jonathon and my daughter Emily. I blacked out and when I woke up I was covered in blood, holding my gun with my family lying dead around me. I have never had any black outs before and have not had any since, this was a onetime thing and I do not, even to this day know what happened. I am really sorry for what I did and I will regret it for the rest of my life.

After I read it, I looked up at him, his confession did sound as sad and angry as the first time I read it, now it just sounded sarcastic. I read his confession aloud to him, another tactic that I was taught.

"_I Alessandra Backer, of sound mind confess to killing my wife and three children, my two sons, Jeremy and Jonathon and my daughter Emily. I blacked out and when I woke up I was covered in blood, holding my gun with my family lying dead around me. I have never had any black outs before and have not had any since, this was a onetime thing and I do not, even to this day know what happened. I am really sorry for what I did and I will regret it for the rest of my life. _To me you just sounded sarcastic and bored, not sorry and remorseful."

I turned my head to the side making myself seemed more interested than I really was. "So tell me Alessandra Backer, were you ever abused as a child? Did your mom or dad ever make you do things that made you feel uncomfortable? You seem like a daddy's boy, did you like your dad? Or did he like you? No Alessandra, if you treat me with respect and dignity I will do the same for you."

I was actually sick of the sarcastic comments that I have heard from my patients lately and I knew that I was out of line but honestly right now I didn't care one bit, they could go fuck themselves and their rules on interaction because I am not in the mood to be polite and soft spoken. My alter ego, the bitchy snarky one has decided to come out now and I wasn't sure if it was such a good time but hey she needed to come out every now and again.

For the next hour he seemed to actually treat me with respect and seemed to answer and tell me stuff about him, real honest things which made me feel slightly better but not a lot.

Once he was gone and was taken back to his cell, it was time for me to leave. I walked out of my office looking the door, and walking out to my car but Lissa caught me half way.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks or something?" actually thought about the question but I didn't feel like it but I couldn't say no to someone's face, one of my many flaws.

So instead I said, "Sorry Lissa today has been hectic and I have a head ache but maybe we could make a rain check and go out on Friday night, then at least we don't have work the next day, so we can sleep it off." She seemed bummed at the beginning but perked up tremendously at the end and became bouncy and excited.

We exchanged numbers and she told me how excited she was to go out. I decided that she obviously doesn't go out much, not that I did, and that when she did she became overly excited about it. I got into my car and drove home, with a tremendous headache and an aching hand. Which reminded me to stop and get my painkillers.

I pulled off at the first pharmacy I saw and got my prescription filled out. I popped two tablets into my mouth with a bottle of water I had also just bought and drove the rest of the way home.

By the time I got home the world was spinning and I was extremely tired and all I could see was my couch which was covered in an ugly, but very warm, throw/afghan thingy. I lay on my couch and pulled it over me and drifted off.

**So sorry guys for the long wait but this was all I could get out and I know its short but it's all I have. Once I sort out the problems there are going on in my life I will start to write full chapters again. So sorry again! **

**But please review, love Ash.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DON'T SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR DON'T LIKE DISCRIPTIONS OF GORE, RAPE AND OR MURDER. THIS STORY IS NOT SUTAIBLE TO THOSE FAINT OF HEART!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on innocence...**

I pulled off at the first pharmacy I saw and got my prescription filled out. I popped two tablets into my mouth with a bottle of water I had also just bought and drove the rest of the way home.

By the time I got home the world was spinning and I was extremely tired and all I could see was my couch which was covered in an ugly, but very warm, throw/afghan thingy. I lay on my couch and pulled it over me and drifted off.

**Present...**

One week had passed since the whole incident and I was feeling much better, mainly due to the pain meds but I was still feeling better and that was what counted. Today was Friday and that meant I was going to see him, Dimitri and tonight Lissa and I were going out apparently I had to wear something formal as Lissa had planned whatever we were going to do tonight.

Getting ready for work I took my time in doing every task as slowly as I could trying to drag out the whole going to work thing but the time eventually came where I had to leave so I could get there on time. I left the house and drove towards the prison, my work was literally a prison and I laughed at the irony in that. When I got to work, I said hello to everyone and did my thing.

I was sitting at my desk filling out paperwork on random things when there was a knock at the door; a familiar face stuck his head in Mikhail. I smiled at his antics, if it wasn't for him and Lissa I would have probably gone crazy here and I has been about a week.

Every single day this week all the psychologists have been called in for meetings and some days had more than one meeting each, like Wednesday my most busiest day I had three meetings two with Kirova and one with a guy from the government asking about how I pay my tax and when I do it.

I was tempted to say I don't pay tax but the they would start investigating me and I could do without that hassle right now so I answered all of his questions with as much honesty and innocence I could muster, as I said earlier I answered all of his questions except the one where he asked for my number that I gave him the number of a sex line that would cost a hell of a lot of money.

I bet your wondering how I know that. Well a couple of years ago while I was dating Adrian, he got addicted to porn and sex. So when I would not sleep with him he used to call a sex hotline number so that he could get what he required. At this point he was still living with his family, his parents and younger brother, and was still depending on them.

So when he got his cell phone bill at the end of the month, well it was four digits long to be exact it was about $1300 worth of phone sex. He needed money and he couldn't ask his parents so he asked me to help him get some money and I saw that number enough to know it off by heart.

Long story short, I helped Adrian and in a way, plus a couple of years later, he helped me who would have thought? Shrugging off that thought, I continued on and focussed on what Mikhail was saying. Turns out he was standing there staring at me waiting for me to zone back in, he laughed when he saw my face turn a deep red from the blush.

I punched him in the arm and he faked hurt, it felt good to left off some steam and since my gym contract expired had to do it some other way and since I am still a virgin, that crosses another way off of the ever growing shorter and shorter list. He showed me the way to walk and I lead forward, highly confused. Mikhail explained to me that Kirova wanted me to see how Dimitri behaved outside in the exercise yard.

I thought about it, and in my opinion it was too early for me to observe his behaviour outside as I had barley seen what he acts like inside. One thing I knew was that the other inmates had a very high level of respect for him and did not think to contradict him.

I knew this because when the system went down, Dimitri told them I was his and they backed off immediately. Maybe it was because of his stature, or maybe his reputation but I knew for some reason he had a very high level of respect among the other inmates.

We approached the exercise yard and I saw only about fifteen inmates along with five guards and about ten more on the perimeter walls each equipped with a big gun that looked like it could have done a lot of damage and could really hurt you, these were the men who needed the highest security around sort of being kept within a padded room for everyday for the rest of their lives.

One thing that stood out was that Dimitri was in a fenced off area sitting down on a metal bench with a table in front of him, on the table sat papers. "Why is he being kept separate from the others?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Mikhail smiled at me, "Because you are going to speak to him and we could have all the other high security prisoners around you in case you want privacy but mostly it's because of safety reasons. It's easier to keep you safe if there are only two people, you and Dimitri respectively, within a fenced area."

It made sense and my anger faded and completely diminished. Dimitri looked up at our approach, hearing our footsteps. I smiled friendly at him, what I was being friendly and not to mention professional.

When they opemedthe gate, Dimitri tried to stand up but the officer grabbed him and yanked him back down. He turned around and punched the guard in the face sendiung the guard flying backwards.

I almost started laughing but I knew that wouldn't be professional, they asked me if I would still like to do the session and I told them hell yes.

I sat down across from Dimitri and opened the file...

**So guys I'm finished with exams now so I can now right more often.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so so so sorry for the wait but I do have a valid reason. My house was broken into and my laptop was stolen! But no worries, for my birthday I got a new laptop. I have to rewrite all my chapters, so this is just a small chapter so that I don't keep you guys waiting any longer. **

**I received an email telling me not to worry about the review by cheater, they expressed their concern and I would just like to say thank you and I really appreciate your concern, time and effort you put in so that I would not be discouraged. **

**Ok, not to address cheater. Please send me to the link to this so called story I copied from but that might be impossible since it doesn't fucking exist. Stop wasting my time, grow a set of fucking balls and log in next time you accuse me of 'cheating.'**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

A few weeks had passed since the last time I had seen Dimitri, three to be precise. I thought back onto our session

_Dimitri considered the question I had just asked him, but I knew he wouldn't answer it. It was a very personal question, one that I probably shouldn't have asked but I had to. I had to ask him because it was a very real possibility considering what his father did and that he grew up in that situation would have been ingrained into his head and maybe even his personality. In many cases men who grew up with an abusive parent, have subconsciously acted upon those memories. _

"_Have you ever or ever wanted to hit a woman when she made you angry?" The question I had just asked echoed through my mind further convincing me that it was a bad question to ask at this stage in the process. It begged the question, whether this would cause him to close up and build up a wall and not allow me in. Considering we had made progress in the short time we had been seeing each other._

_He got up, turned around and began pacing up and down in the small area with his hand in his hair. He sighed and stopped, he looked at me. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but closed it again. He repeated this step about five times before he strode forward put his hands on the table on either side of me._

_I swallowed and looked up at him, his height even more prominent now that I was sitting and he was standing. He seemed very intimidating, but to me he seemed like a big softy. The old saying the gentle giant came to mind yet I knew he wasn't always gentle he had in fact killed his father. Or so that's what his file said but in the way he conducted himself didn't seem that of a cold hard killer, more like a misunderstood person. Personally I think there is more to the story but he is not telling me or anyone else and I was going to try and found out what it is._

"_Dimitri sit down now or I will end the session." I said in a strict voice trying to convey that I was in charge. By his cocky smile I don't think he got the message I was aiming for._

"_Oh baby I love a woman in charge, it always give me a chill. Oh baby speak to me more like that I want to see more of that side of you." Dimitri said in a husky voice that made me want to squirm but instead I kept a blank face, standing up and closing up my notebook. Turning around I signalled to the guard, Mikhail, that I was done with this so he came and let me out while someone else, Stan, went in and handcuffed him pulling him inside the door._

_Mikhail shot me a questioning look, as it had been barely twenty minutes since the session had started. The fact was that Dimitri had to learn that he was not the one calling the shots, I was. I was the one who was in charge and the only one at that. I am the boss and he will learn to listen to me whether he likes it or not._

_His earlier comment on how he likes a woman in charge proved to me that he was hiding behind a wall and using sarcasm and sexual references to distract people. Most probably he felt threatened by the question and he thought he could not show weakness. This trait might have come from being in jail for so long or in my opinion came from his home life._

_I think almost all of his anger issues and self-awareness issues came from the stress of an abusive home. I mentioned something along the lines of teaching him, Dimitri, who is in charge to Mikhail so that he would know the reason why I cut the session so short._

. Even though it wasn't a very successful one, we had reached a breaking point, Dmitri's breaking point to be exact. Something had to give and I just hoped it was that wall that he had built up to protect himself. It had been three weeks since that day, well three weeks short of one day as today was Thursday.

For the past two Fridays I had to cancel my session with Dimitri, as Kirova has sent me on psychiatrist courses. It's something that I always wanted to do but didn't have the money, or lack of pride to accept donations from family, to go on these courses but now the state was paying for it and since the state gets its money from my taxes its basically me paying for them.

Tomorrow would be the first time I would see Dimitri and honestly I was looking forward to it. I really wanted to see whether the time changed anything and whether or not he had thought about my questions. I had no doubts about the latter, I was almost certain that question had plagued him for the past while.

I was just finishing up with today's patient, who had given me the chills more than once in our meeting due to his savage, gruesome and detailed recollections of what he had done, and in most cases who he had done, to get in here. This had been an interesting three hours to say the least.

Kirova had asked me to extend all my sessions with all my patients to here hours except for the two Wednesday sessions those will be two hours each due to time constraints. That meant I had three hours to recap with Dimitri tomorrow. How exciting.

It actually was quite exciting now that I thought about it. I began to pack up my things from today's session and locked up my office. Lissa caught me on my way out and asked me to go out and have a drink, due to the use of the puppy eyes I agreed and we set off with me following her.

We ended up at a modern looking bar, which held a couple of motorbikes out front and a few cars. We went inside and sat down in one of the booths, along the walls were murals. I studied them and saw that there were many different types of drawing styles letting me know that more than one person did these drawings. Most were of cars and bikes with naked woman strewn across them but others were of the city and surrounding areas; those were my favourite ones, the ones with the buildings and people that lived in the city.

We ordered our drinks, and began chatting and as the afternoon wore on, it turn to night and we became more and more tipsy until we finally become completely and utterly drunk. We paid our bill and left, walking to my car I pulled out my keys only for them to land on the ground. I found this incredibly funny, and began to giggle which turned out into full on laughter that caused me to fall on the ground.

I found my keys and stood up, with the world spinning, I press the unlock button and got in my car but could not put my keys into the ignition. I knew I was far too drunk to drive, so I called one of my friends Mason.

I giggled when I heard him sleepily answer his phone, but tried to concentrate on my words because they were slurred. Hoping that he got what I asked him to do I hung up and settled into my seat. A little while later, there was a knock on my car window. It was Mason; I smiled widely at him and opened my door.

I helped me get out and into his car, he took my keys and got into my car and drove it around the back of the bar. When he got back into his car, I asked him where he took my car.

"Around back, I know the owner and he won't mind. It will be safe there over night and tomorrow I will pick you up before work and bring you to your car." He said while starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Feeling the need to say thank you, I leaned over and pecked his cheek while mumbling out a thank you. Even in the lack of light I could see the blush settling over his pale skin. I might be in experienced in sex but I knew I was good looking and I have had many men throw themselves at me over the years.

"That's really interesting Rose." He said in what sounded like embarrassment, only then I realised I had said it out loud. I turned and faced the front out of embarrassment, not saying anything for the rest of the ride, and only mumbling goodbye and thank you when he dropped me off.

I got inside, closed the door and locked it. Walking to my bed as if I was half dead, throwing myself on the covers still in my work clothes and passing out for the night. Knowing that tomorrow I was going to have one hell of a headache.

**So that's the chapter for you. If you guys want to send me any questions for Rose to ask Dimitri, place them in a review and I might just put them into the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and hopefully reviewing this chapter, I hope to have the next one out as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Happy New Year's guys, how were the hangovers? Hopefully not too bad, ha ha. Anyways got a chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

Feeling the need to say thank you, I leaned over and pecked his cheek while mumbling out a thank you. Even in the lack of light I could see the blush settling over his pale skin. I might be in experienced in sex but I knew I was good looking and I have had many men throw themselves at me over the years.

"That's really interesting Rose." He said in what sounded like embarrassment, only then I realised I had said it out loud. I turned and faced the front out of embarrassment, not saying anything for the rest of the ride, and only mumbling goodbye and thank you when he dropped me off.

I got inside, closed the door and locked it. Walking to my bed as if I was half dead, throwing myself on the covers still in my work clothes and passing out for the night. Knowing that tomorrow I was going to have one hell of a headache.

**Present… **

Waking up the next day, I had to pull myself out of bed. The world began to spin as I sat up; it made me so incredibly dizzy. I wanted to throw up as the nausea ripped through my body; I got up and ran towards the bathroom, sitting in front of the toilet with my face inches away from the bowl. At this moment in time I wanted to call in sick but I wanted to have my session with Dimitri and plus it wasn't fair to him after all I hadn't seen him for, just about, three weeks and I didn't know if it was for me or for him.

When I didn't throw up, I stood up and got ready for my shower. After I got out I felt a little bit better but still felt like crap. Pulling my outfit for the day on, I looked at my cat that was stretched across the bed sleeping happily. I scowled at her in jealousy, deciding to be evil I rubbed her stomach and so woke up. Standing up and stretching out, making a bridge like structure.

Picking her up and taking her through to the kitchen placing some food in her bowl while pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at my table and began to eat, savouring each bite of the fruity loops. I smiled happily my breakfast making me feel so much better, my hangover was far from gone but it was feeling better.

I dumped my bowl in the sink, looking down at all my other bowls and it was a wonder I still had bowls in my cupboard. I headed out the door and off to work, groaning when I hit traffic. I got to work and hour late; I thought I could get off easy until I saw Kirova standing outside my office. She had an angry look on her bird like face. Ha ha, angry bird. Ok seriously I need to get a life.

We went in and I stood behind my desk, I needed to speak up. "I was stuck in traffic and when I came and put my stuff down I was coming to speak to you about something. Please take a seat." I gestured forward to one of the seats in front of my desk. She sat down with a twisted face, obviously not impressed with my actions.

"So I was going to speak to you about the fact that I was going to go do a psychiatric course at my old varsity. So I don't know if I am able to make it to work at eight anymore." I said while trying to remain calm and collected even though I was so nervous on the outside.

She thought about what I was saying and agreed with me. I was so taken aback at the fact that she agreed with me, I was actually rendered speechless. A knock on the door broke the awkwardness in the room, I told whoever it was to come in. turns out it was Mikhail with my patient for today, Dimitri. Kirova recoiled back when she saw that Dimitri was in my office, it seemed as if she was burnt by him.

She walked to the opposite side of the room of where Dimitri stood. Mikhail walked him to the consultation area and Kirova bolted out of the door. I stood there not knowing what to do; it occurred to me that Kirova thought she was above the prisoners. It was obvious that she didn't give a shit about what happened to them or anything to do with them.

I smiled at Mikhail and greeted him in a quiet way just before he left. I sat down with Dimitri oppsite to me. I looked him straight in the eyes and waited until he greeted me and with respect. I didn't bother going through all this with my other patients as I didn't think they had another side to them. Dimitri had many sides to him and honestly I don't think he belongs in here.

"Good Morning Roza. How are you today?" he smiled warmly at me, he seemed to have learned his lesson. I smiled back at him and answered him back in the same manner.

We continued our session and about half way through we took a break. I stood up and got a cup of water, turning around offering Dimitri some but as I turned around he was standing right there. I got a fright and jumped back. Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder telling me not to be scared because he wouldn't hurt me. Him saying those words brought back memories that I would rather not remember.

_A cold hand was laid on my shoulder; I felt his lips move against my neck with every word he spoke. "Now Rosemarie, don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." He always said that just before he hurt me. This time he put the drill against my head and pressed the button. The drill began to scream shortly before I did._

When I hit the ground I was pulled from my memory, Dimitri kneeled over me; concern was plastered across his face. He asked if I was ok, but I couldn't answer him. The words were stuck in my throat. I shook my head and stood up, shaking Dimitri off of me. I walked back to the consultation area and told Dimitri to sit down.

He sat down and looked at me if I were a scientific experiment. I continued the session like nothing had happened, well that was until Dmitri asked me the strangest question and it was also one the freaked me out.

"So what's your cat's name?"

**You guys still need to send me questions for Rose to ask Dimitri.**

**Please review, thanks Ash.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can I just say you guys are so freaking awesome. The response for each chapter is growing and growing. I have to say that I love every one of my reviewers, even the ones who say bad things because it just makes me laugh.**

**Ok so I forgot to do it on this story but for those who read gone forever, know that I am South African. We say things a little bit differently than American people and we also spell things differently. Such as color, we spell as colour. We call pick-up trucks, bakkies (buck-y) and so much more. So if you guys don't understand something I have said please just send me a message and I will explain.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

_A cold hand was laid on my shoulder; I felt his lips move against my neck with every word he spoke. "Now Rosemarie, don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." He always said that just before he hurt me. This time he put the drill against my head and pressed the button. The drill began to scream shortly before I did._

When I hit the ground I was pulled from my memory, Dimitri kneeled over me; concern was plastered across his face. He asked if I was ok, but I couldn't answer him. The words were stuck in my throat. I shook my head and stood up, shaking Dimitri off of me. I walked back to the consultation area and told Dimitri to sit down.

He sat down and looked at me if I were a scientific experiment. I continued the session like nothing had happened, well that was until Dmitri asked me the strangest question and it was also one the freaked me out.

"So what's your cat's name?"

**Present…**

"Excuse me, but how the hell did you know I had a cat?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at me strangely, almost as if he was about to laugh at me and he did. He burst out into the most wonderful, warm, rich sounding laugh that I have ever heard and if it hadn't been aimed at me I would have revelled in it.

"Silly Roza, don't be freaked out. You have a picture of your cat on your desk. An Egyptian Mau if I'm not wrong. She looks slightly old so I assume she has been with you for a while." He said, a humorous tone flooding his voice.

I relaxed and felt extremely stupid; of course I had a picture of her on my desk. I had put it there the other day. I apologised for my reaction and told him her name was Soxy and she was thirteen years old and that I got her as a birthday present.

We continued the session with me asking random questions and him answering but there was one question I had to ask again.

"Have you ever or ever wanted to hit a woman or anyone when she or he made you angry?" I asked as a sort of challenge. He stiffened when he heard the question, looking down he didn't answer me.

I knew the answer to the question, it was yes. The next question for me to ask was, "Dimitri have you ever hit a woman?"

His head snapped up at my question, a hard look was set in his eye. "Is that what you think of me Rose? That I just hit woman when I get angry, that it is like a knee-jerk reaction. That automatically I will hurt people when I am angry?"

Not saying anything, I continued to stare at him with my hands laid on the notebook. His face scrunched up, as he turned his head away. I don't know why but I think it was in embarrassment. That had been the longest sentence he has said to me and it didn't contain one sexual innuendo.

"Dimitri whatever you say here, stays here. Doctor patient confidentially, I'm not allowed to repeat anything you say or that is said in side here without a hand written and video log approval from you. You can say anything and I will not judge; I'm not here to judge I'm here to help you. I will do everything in my power to help you. So if there is anything you need, you can just ask me."

"Are you a virgin?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Looking at him with what Adrian calls my evil eyes, hoping my look will say more than I ever could. He continued to look at me expectantly but continued before I could say anything.

"At first I didn't think you were one, but now I can see you are. The way you sit, the way you look at men and even how you smell. Woman who have sex want to smell provocative and sexy where as you smell fresh and young and clean. The way you address me as well it's not like I am normally addressed. Normally woman are all over me and flirting with me and you have no made a pass once."

Looking down, feeling like an open book, feeling embarrassed. I couldn't answer him; instead I got up and walked away. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and pull me down, onto his lap. I looked up at him with wide eyes wondering what he was going to do next. He lowered his head and put his lips against mine. I remained still, like super still not moving any part of my body. He pressed harder against my lips, and putting his hand in my hair. After I still didn't respond, he sighed and pulled back. Looking at me, he said "Rose normally when someone kisses someone else hey kiss back, it is very off putting when the other person doesn't respond."

With that he went back down and began kissing me again but this time I moved my lips against his. Getting more and more into the kiss, opening my mouth and allowing him in. the kiss got even more intense from then on. I moaned quietly when I felt his hand tighten in my hair and his other one travel down south on my back, slipping slightly in side my work pants but since he couldn't get in any further his pulled his hand out and undid the button the front of my pant and pulled the zip down allowing himself more room to do anything he please to do.

**Ok guys, question time, do you want a lemon in the next chapter or not. If you want a lemon I want ten reviews saying that you want it or else I'm going to make Kirova walk in and that won't be pretty! Or maybe even something worse, like creepy Stan…**

**So review!**

**Ash**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I must warn you there is a lemon in the chapter, maybe even a couple of them. Your response was so big I just could only do one, even if they are basic lemons but I can guarantee you are going to hate me in the end.**

**Please note what happens in this chapter is not for young viewer and is only suitable for a mature audience and you can skip it but I already know all of you are going to read it anyways!**

**Present…**

**Mature content-**

I pushed myself against him harder as I felt his hand go down further and further. I arched my back when his hand reached where I wanted it to be. Gasping as his fingers moved softly against my skin, yet applying enough pressure. Looking me in the eye, his eyes looking dark, he pressed his lips against mine.

Slowly we slid to the ground, me beneath him; he placed me down gently almost as if he was afraid he was going to break me. His hands pulled up my top at an agonising pace. I could feel every callous on his hands as he slid them over my back, messing around with my bra but not yet taking it off.

Pulling his lips away from mine, "Roza you need to actually participate, touch me and do stuff with me." He said while taking his own shirt off. I looked at chest; it was smooth and hairless and toned as hell. I looked down and saw a tattoo by the top of his pants. She smiled down at me obviously thinking I was looking somewhere else, picking up my hand and running my fingers over the smooth surface.

**End of Mature content-**

I could feel slight bumps where the lines of his tattoo were. I looked like a sun with a moon in side of it. I had to say that it was beautiful, but I had a seen a very similar version of it before. The one I had seen before was a gang tattoo.

"What is this?" I asked in a curios tone. He looked down at what I was referring to, even though he knew exactly what I was talking about. He looked down and grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his tattoo.

"Just a bit of my past that I would rather leave in the past and not revisit." He said in a tone that said it was final but I was definitely going to touch on that subject next time and I wouldn't even mind touching it, tattoo, and next time.

I looked up at him and it came back to me what we were doing, what I was doing? Putting his hands behind my back and unclasping my bra. I jerked away from him, crawling away from him along the ground. I guess you could have called it scrambling.

Dimitri looked at me, I mean really looked at me. For the first time I could see emotions in his eyes, he wasn't cold and calculating, he was open and vulnerable, he had let me in and knew now that I had stuffed it up by pulling away but this wasn't right not like this.

"Dimitri, we can't do that here. Plus we barely know each other." I tried to explain but I could see he wasn't listening to me. Reaching behind me, I clasped my bra and put my shirt back on. Standing up I did the button on my pants. I pointed to the bathroom and told him he could clean himself up there and that our session was finished for the day.

Turing around I fixed the furniture in my office and made it look like it was before. I heard a grunt coming from the bathroom and blushed trying very hard not to think about what he was doing in there.

Mikhail walked in and asked where Dimitri was, pointing to the bathroom. Mikhail ran towards the door and opened it to find Dimitri washing his hands. Dimitri looked shocked, I guess I would be to if a big guy busted in on me while I was in the bathroom.

Mikhail grabbed Dimitri and began to pat search him, opening his legs and feeling all the way up and down each leg, opening up his arms and checking the length of them too. What was he looking for?

Mikhail steeped back and declared him clear. Dimitri held out his hands and Mikhail cuffed him, Dimitri blew me a kiss on the way out and winked at me I shot him a dark look, one that would have passed as a death glare.

I gathered my things and was reds to go when Mikhail came back into my office. He looked unnaturally calm. Pointing to the chairs by my desk and asking me if we could have a quick chat. I sat down and he stood in front of my desk, looking up at him I felt intimidated.

He sighed and sat down looking at me with utter seriousness, "Rose, I know you are kind of new and not familiar with some of the room but you can't not allow a prisoner to go to the bathroom by themselves. They could grabbed something and make a tool out of it. I don't know what but that is what the rules say." Looking at him, I felt angry. What the hell is he going to make a tool out of? Liquid soap with the bottle bolted to the wall? Or of the small toilet blocks the cleaning ladies put in the bathroom to make it smell nice?

I was outraged, I knew these we killer but I was no dumbass, I kept all the dangerous things like scissors and staplers looked up in my desk.

"What the hell, am I supposed to go in the bathroom with them and stand there whistling while they take a piss? Sorry Mikhail but the is nothing in that bathroom that can be taken out unless one of my patients try to drown me with the toilet water, which won't happen if I don't go in there, I don't see a problem with them going to the bathroom there. I have seen the toilets in the cells and you know what I would not use those even if they were the last toilet on earth."

After my little but true rant I was out of breathe and my anger had faded, but Mikhail's face remain passive and no emotion passed through even during my rant. It was extremely frustrating, when you shout at someone and they just sit there like whatever.

Nodding his head finally, and telling me that I was right but if I get attacked it will be my own fault. With that he got up and left, closing the door behind him. Slumping down in my chair, and looking at my messy desk, covered in papers that I had to sign, I threw my bag down and bean to tidy my desk and work on the papers.

Every day I am given more and more papers to sign, most of them evaluations of other prisoners and some of them were just administration crap. One of them caught my eye, it was from one of the other psychologist that worked here, applying to take a prisoner off the grounds and to see his dying father. I read the application, sighing and taking out my note pad writing back to her telling her that I would like an evaluation of him from myself first before I can grant this. Stapling it to the application I put it to the side.

I carried on filling out paperwork, some from my Monday patient and some from today consultation. Under the question, _is he opening up more or closing off? _ I pondered that, yes he was opening up more but after today or should I say after what happened today would he still be as open as he was or would he just closed off again. I didn't have a definite answer so I just wrote Unknown.

I answered the rest of the questions some of them were weird and some were standard, each application was tailored specifically to each patient but some of the questions were standard over each questionnaire, such as "_What was the general mood of the patient today" _and_ "what was the overall tone of the consultation._ "

Putting my head down on, my desk and closing my eye for a couple of seconds because I was tired. I heard my phone ring, I shot up in fright. My back hurt, my neck was stiff and I had drooled all over my paperwork. Looking at the time on my phone before I answered it, it read one thirty five a.m. crap I had fallen asleep, I answered the phone sounding horribly tired.

It was a female talking, "Hi is this Miss Hathaway?" Sitting up properly and stretching while answering her question. "Um we need you to come down to the prison, your patient Dimitri Belikov is in the infirmary after getting into a fight and is hurt badly. He says he will only talk to you. He is in room eighteen, you can go right in. I am sorry that it is so late, I won't be there but Nurse Tasha Ozera will be there." Yawing I told he that I would be right there.

Straightening my outfit and brushing my hair I made my way down to the clinic. I looked for room eighteen I found it but stopped just outside when I heard what was going on inside.

**Mature content-**

Tell-tale signs, or in this case noises, told me what was going on in there. High pitch moans and deep guttural groans could be heard and well as the sounds of skin hitting skin. Stepping back I looked at the number on the door, and it read eighteen. Something possessed me and I reached forward and opened the door only to be greeted by the nude body of a slim, pale body that was bouncing up and down not only was her body bouncing up and down so were her breasts. Her arm was pointed down and her hand was situated between her legs, I knew what I had walked on and not only that I also know who I had walked in on because of the big hands that held her waist and the Russian murmurs that also could be faintly heard.

, when I grasped what was going on and they noticed me, she (obviously Tasha) gave an even higher pitch squeal; I mumbled an apology and quickly shut the door. I stepped back and stared at the door in horror, closing my eyes only to be graced with the memory of her naked body.

I heard a familiar voice and looked left to find Stan standing there, he asked me what I was doing here, something in me hated Dimitri at the moment, , and that something made me pick up my arm and point to the door. I felt betrayed by him and I know I shouldn't be but I was maybe it was just me but it thought we had something today but clearly we didn't. Neither of us saying a word, he walked forward and opened the door only to be greeted with the same scene I had been and I knew that it wasn't pretty.

**Wow, so I guess creepy Stan did walk in, at least he didn't see Rose naked only Tasha.**

**So did you guess get the lemon you wanted or not?**

**Ha ha, I would bet not!**

**I felt that it was too soon and plus this is a big part of the story and will help shape what will come!**

**Please leave me a review, you can tell me how much you hate me for getting your hopes up.**

**Thanks!**

**Love Ash**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the awesome reviews; I got the highest number last chapter. You guys are seriously the best.**

**So someone asked me if I could do a Dpov for why he did that, I am afraid I can't as it will give away too much in the story but shortly Rose will confront him about and you guys will see why he did that.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

When I grasped what was going on and they noticed me, she (obviously Tasha) gave an even higher pitch squeal; I mumbled an apology and quickly shut the door. I stepped back and stared at the door in horror, closing my eyes only to be graced with the memory of her naked body.

I heard a familiar voice and looked left to find Stan standing there, he asked me what I was doing here, something in me hated Dimitri at the moment, , and that something made me pick up my arm and point to the door. I felt betrayed by him and I know I shouldn't be but I was maybe it was just me but it thought we had something today but clearly we didn't. Neither of us saying a word, he walked forward and opened the door only to be greeted with the same scene I had been nor did I know that it wasn't pretty

**Present….**

I sat in the office next to Stan, across from Tasha and Dimitri. I didn't know where to look, I couldn't look at Dimitri without feeling betrayed, disgusted, used and like a whore and then I could barely look at Tasha because of the position I caught them in but not only that the way I had met her.

Oh and the fact that I was the reason they were here, I didn't want to look up because they were both glaring at me. I could feel them burning holes into the top of my head, I looked up without moving my head. Dimitri caught my gaze and I quickly dropped it, my whole demeanour screamed submissive and that I was sorry but I could tell by the quick glances I had stolen at Dimitri that his posture was stiff and rigid suggesting that he was livid and very angry.

I wanted to roll over and beg for his forgiveness but there was another part of me that wanted to chop off his testicles and show them down his throat just for thinking of touching another woman on the same day he had touched me but not only on the same day but merely hours apart.

I was called up to give my point of view for the events and I just told them exactly what I saw not saying anything else. I was asked why I was here so late and why I got there so quickly, why I didn't knock when I approached the door. I blanked on the last question, if I had knocked then what? What would have happened?

I knew I should not ask myself these types of questions but my whole life had been like that. One of the main ones was what if I had not reacted against Victor as bad as I did? Would I still have been sent away? I could barely remember that day only what I been told but the people who were present.

Apparently I was sitting in my room on a Saturday morning and I went crazy taking the thirty eight calibre gun from my Uncle Victors closet and went and shot him in the chest. I knew for a fact that I didn't do that. The odd thing was two weeks later they found a bullet lodge in the back of my head.

They had said I tried to shoot myself after I had realised what I had done. One of the people, who I spoke to, a doctor, told me that the angle of the entry wound and bullet displacement showed that I would have been impossible for me to have shot myself. I would have had to have a third arm coming out of my back in order to achieve that angle.

Looking up when I heard my name being called, "Doctor Hathaway, Hathaway. Are you ok?" I shook my head, got up and left the room making straight for the bathrooms where I threw up the contents of my stomach. I felt extremely hot, almost as if my skin was on fire.

I lay down against the cool ties feeling instantly better but the horrible thoughts that were plaguing my mind still continued to make me feel ill. Feeling another round coming up, I barley was able to move my face over the bowl of toilet.

I heard a soft familiar voice call my name just before the bathroom door opened. I saw Lissa standing over me. When she saw the state I was in she immediately rushed forward and put her hand on my forehead and then proceeded to tell me that I was burning up. I wanted to snap at her but I had no energy at all. Felt my eye begin to close thinking I was going to pass out but then I felt a horrible stinging pain surge through my body coming from my cheek.

It successfully jerked me awake, and also out of whatever funk I was in. Lissa rattled off some medical sounding thing and told me that it was when your thoughts or memories make you physically sick.

Sitting up I leaned against the wall and looked at her, "How did you know that it was my thoughts that were making me feel nauseous?" she looked at me with a sad smile and said, "I could see you looking greener and greener during the meeting and I just assumed. Plus nausea is when you feel sick not when you get sick that is a totally different thing. I hadn't even known that she was in the meeting; I didn't even know who was in that meeting other than Stan, Dimitri, Tasha and me.

Kirova walked into the bathroom, took one look at me and told me to take the rest of the week off. This was strange due to the fact it was Monday. I knew I couldn't do that but I knew that today I wasn't going to be able to work, so I told her that I would take today and maybe tomorrow off just to get over whatever it was that I was in.

Getting up, I made my way over to my car and just before I got in Lissa came running up and gave me a box of tablets and told me to take two everyday starting today to help me with the feeling sick. Thanking her I got in and popped two in my mouth and swallowing without any water. I pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the prison.

I felt my eyes begin to droop after about ten minutes of driving. I tried to fight the tired feeling but it just wasn't going away I closed my eyes and I felt my head drop and my hands slipped off the wheel, I felt the car swerve. I was jerked awake by the sound of a car horn, the screech of tires and a hard bump that jerked me forward causing me to hit my head on the steering wheel.

**OOOOO I wonder what could have happened? Ag man I already know what happened could Rose have dreamed it? **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Ash…**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my favourite story to write… I can't find inspiration for a dream or a nightmare, so if you have any suggestions please let me know!**

**Thanks for the reviews, wow you guy can react really strongly. Ha and that's putting it lightly, I received a couple of death threats **

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

Getting up, I made my way over to my car and just before I got in Lissa came running up and gave me a box of tablets and told me to take two everyday starting today to help me with the feeling sick. Thanking her I got in and popped two in my mouth and swallowing without any water. I pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the prison.

I felt my eyes begin to droop after about ten minutes of driving. I tried to fight the tired feeling but it just wasn't going away I closed my eyes and I felt my head drop and my hands slipped off the wheel, I felt the car swerve. I was jerked awake by the sound of a car horn, the screech of tires and a hard bump that jerked me forward causing me to hit my head on the steering wheel.

**Present…**

I felt the car flip and land on the roof just before my seat belt stopped me from falling down. The only problem was the seat belt began to cut into my stomach and neck, the smell of burning invaded my nostrils and I thought I could faintly hear a woman screaming.

I felt the heat from the flames and saw the orange flickers of the tips of the flames. I pressed the button on my seatbelt but it wouldn't come loose. The screaming got louder and louder until it sounded like she was standing outside my car. It was only when I began to choke that I realised that I was the woman that was screaming.

I could feel something rolling down my forehead, I saw a man sticking his head into my window. He said something and then handed me a pocket knife, I took it from him and stared at it trying to figure what he wanted me to do. He pointed to my seat belt and I understood I began to saw away at the fabric of my seat belt. I faintly heard a ripping sound and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, or well the roof of my car.

The man grabbed me by the top of my arms and pulled me out, I was now lying on the tarmac staring at the bright sun. I could now see that the man was a paramedic. He asked me questions, like my name, how old I was and if I had anything to drink, alcohol wise. I answered all the questions honestly; I haven't had any alcohol since that day I went to the bar with Lissa. I was put into the ambulance and driven away from the scene.

I asked the guy what was going to happen with my stuff, he told me that the police had cordoned off the whole area and that the cars would be towed and taken to the police impound area. I gave him a hard look and told him that I wasn't going to pay for my car to be 'unimpounded', if that was even a word which I highly doubt it was.

He simply laughed and told me I would have to pay, I looked at him and I mean I really looked at him. He reminded me of the 'emo' kid ever school, or class, seem to have. He had pitch black hair and startling blue eyes and pale, pale skin. On his forearms I could see a strange burn and recognised them as burn marks, third degree burn marks. He was attractive but not my type.

I wondered what my type was and saw a tall figure, with long brown hair and warm eyes that would hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ears. I shook that thought away and concentrated on the funny medical equipment they had in the ambulance, only when I felt a sharp pain in my arm did I turn and look what he was doing. He was placing a drip, with some gross looking brown stuff in the bag into my arm.

"Hi my name is Rose." He laughed and told me he knew, and I faintly remembered him asking my name. I blushed slightly and laughed it off with him. He put his hand out and said, "I'm Christian, the guy who saved your life."

I knew then that we were going to get along but I felt that we might clash sometimes. It seemed that we had the same type of snarky, trigger-happy attitudes. A thought dawned on me, if I was going to hospital one one had to go and feed my cat. I immediately thought of Adrian but then I remembered him going through my underwear collection once and even trying on a couple of bras, I also remember stopping him when he took out a thong because I felt that was going too far but I guess it was funny to see him stutter out excuses for his actions.

I asked Christian if he had a cell phone I could use and he passed me his telling me not to call a porn hot-line because he wasn't going to pay for my fantasies. I rolled my eyes and dialled Lissa's number, I had memorised it when one of my patients sat on my couch and cried for the entire session because he felt guilty.

Anyways, she answered on the third ring all professional like and I almost regretted telling her what happened because I knew she would feel guilty about giving me the tablets. She insisted that I tell her what hospital I was going to. Something about receiving proper medical care and that she was just the person to do it. I laughed at her and handed Christian the phone so that he could relay the directions to the hospital.

Once we reached the hospital, I was sent in for immediate x-rays, for them only to tell me I have a couple of cracked ribs from where the safety belt held me back, a dislocated shoulder and a slight sprain in my hips. Don't ask me how I got the sprain on my hips, I just did. Once they wheeled me into a room, Lissa burst in and hugged me. I cried out because of my ribs and shoulder but it was nothing to serious.

Once the hello's were said we made small idle chit chat for a while then something dawned on me what happened with the disciplinary meeting I had run out of earlier?

Asked Lissa what happened, and she looked down mumbling something about checking my chart to see if they were getting me that right medication. I grabbed her hand as she stood up and asked her again. A sad look passed through her face, I haven't known her for that long but one thing I did know about her is that she was compassionate for any living thing. I also knew this was what made her a brilliant prison surgeon, no matter what the human being, or in some cases where we worked animal, had done she would disregard it and do her job.

Just then Christian walked in, he saw Lissa and froze and Lissa had done the same thing, she blushed and turned around, facing me she made a wow face and silently giggled. I faced Christian again who was still staring at Lissa only now it was her back.

Catching his attention, I asked him if everything was alright, he told me he came to check up on how I was coping. I told him exactly what they had told me and he said that sounded correct. He dismissed himself and walked out. As the door closed Lissa began to gush about how cute he was, how his eyes shone in the light and how his hair looked black one minute but then he moved and it looked blue. I waited until her rant was over.

Looking her dead in the eyes, I asked her for the third time what had happened in the hearing. She looked up from her hands and said in a grave voice, "Tasha said that Mr Dimitri Belikov had raped her and forced her to perform oral sex…"

**Dun dun dun…**

**So whatcha think?**

**Please don't kill me; at least I brought Christian into the story as a hero that has to count as something, right?**

**Well leave me a review tells me you hate me, or love me, but yea wanna hear your feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys for the wait but I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

Just then Christian walked in, he saw Lissa and froze and Lissa had done the same thing, she blushed and turned around, facing me she made a wow face and silently giggled. I faced Christian again who was still staring at Lissa only now it was her back.

Catching his attention, I asked him if everything was alright, he told me he came to check up on how I was coping. I told him exactly what they had told me and he said that sounded correct. He dismissed himself and walked out. As the door closed Lissa began to gush about how cute he was, how his eyes shone in the light and how his hair looked black one minute but then he moved and it looked blue. I waited until her rant was over.

Looking her dead in the eyes, I asked her for the third time what had happened in the hearing. She looked up from her hands and said in a grave voice, "Tasha said that Mr Dimitri Belikov had raped her and forced her to perform oral sex…"

**Present…**

I felt my stomach drop, from what I saw the other night that was definitely not the case. From what I could see she was really enjoying herself while riding my patient. I looked at Lissa, I knew what I had to do, and I had to testify in another case involving these two.

I tried to get out of bed but almost everything hurt, Lissa pushed me down and tsked me. "Come on Lissa it's not like I have broken anything just a couple of cracked ribs." I said trying to convince her that I was alright but truth be told even speaking hurt me but I wasn't going to admit that to her.

I gave her my rendition of the puppy dog pout and eventually she said she was going to go talk to a doctor about my release forms. I smiled at her and thanked her; once she left, I thought about the situation Dimitri was in.

I stood there and began dressing in my normal clothes. Lissa walked in with the doctor, both of whom gave me dirty looks from being out for bed. Ignoring them I sat down and began to put my shoes on. I looked up to see the doctor and Lissa filling out paper work for my release.

"Okay come on Rose you are free to go." Lissa called out and I got up wincing when I put weight on my legs, must be the pelvic strain. Lissa walked over and helped me to the door where a wheel chair was waiting for me. I thought about objecting to it but then I thought cool I can speed around the hospital. As I sat down, Lissa turned the wheel chair around, time to I'm implement my plan, moving my arms back pain shot up through my arm, dammit I forgot about my located shoulder. Slumping down, I would just have to accept the boring way to leave the hospital.

Lissa leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Hold on tight Rose." Before I could ask her what she meant she took off running pushing the wheelchair in front of her, I laughed and the world almost seemed to zoom by. We heard startled cries from people who we had nearly run over, this might seem very childish but it was comic relief and I really needed some sort of release.

Some dirty voice, which sounded strangely like Dimitri's, "There is certain kind of release that I can give you." I blushed, oh my god did I really make a sexual innuendo to myself and then blush at it. I am truly pathetic for that.

"So Rose where to?" Lissa asked me once we were outside, a thought occurred to me. My car was probably totalled and then I had to go to the police station to report the accident. "Off to the police station I need to report the accident."

She smiled sadly at me and we made our way over to her car. She slipped me into the passenger seat and made her way around to the driver's side. She slipped in, smiled at me and grabbed my hand, reassuring me that everything will be alright. I just hoped that it would be.

We drove up to the police station, I saw the impound lot in front of me and felt sick. I wondered if the accident I caused killed anyone. I wondered if someone's family was grieving at the moment because I had taken someone life away. I thought about it, they would never be able to hear their father, or their mother, sister, brother, aunty, daughter or even nephew speak again, never him them laugh or cry.

They will never ever get the chance to, they will never ever… I couldn't finish my train of thought as I began to dry heave. I fell to my knees on the sidewalk and gripped at my neck. Lissa rushed to my side and gripped my arms trying to pull them away from my neck. She was saying something but I couldn't hear, also I could see were her lips moving but that was very faint.

I felt very light headed, something in me recognised that I was hyperventilating and that I should try and control my breathing. Everything bean to go black, I felt a weird sensation on my check but thought nothing of it. I began to close my eyes but when I felt big, strong warm hands pick me up I opened my eyes and looked at the big, familiar man holding me…

**Who do you think is holding her? I bet no of you guys will get it right!**

**I just wanted to say sorry for the delay yet again!**

**Please give me ideas on what you want to see in this story!**

**Thanks…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Describing some gruesome things, not M but it is still quite gruesome!**

**Here's a nice semi-long update for you, over two thousand words.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on innocence…**

We drove up to the police station, I saw the impound lot in front of me and felt sick. I wondered if the accident I caused killed anyone. I wondered if someone's family was grieving at the moment because I had taken someone life away. I thought about it, they would never be able to hear their father, or their mother, sister, brother, aunty, daughter or even nephew speak again, never him them laugh or cry.

They will never ever get the chance to, they will never ever… I couldn't finish my train of thought as I began to dry heave. I fell to my knees on the sidewalk and gripped at my neck. Lissa rushed to my side and gripped my arms trying to pull them away from my neck. She was saying something but I couldn't hear, also I could see were her lips moving but that was very faint.

I felt very light headed, something in me recognised that I was hyperventilating and that I should try and control my breathing. Everything bean to go black, I felt a weird sensation on my check but thought nothing of it. I began to close my eyes but when I felt big, strong warm hands pick me up I opened my eyes and looked at the big, familiar man holding me…

**Present…**

"Mikhail", I exclaimed surprised by his presence. His big strong hands made me feel warm and loved, they were tight but no too tight to be painful but no loose enough to make me feel like I was going to fall.

I smiled up at Mikhail; maybe just maybe I could fall for Mikhail and stop the progress I had made with, with HIM. He annoyed me but I have to say that I had this part of me that would do anything to resolve the situation that Tasha had put him in.

I was slowly put back onto my feet but Mikhail kept an arm around my waist. I leaned into him enjoying the feel of his body against mine. I blushed at that thought, Mikhail caught the blush and asked me why I was blushing.

"I collapsed in front of the police station with people everywhere, who could see me. You would also be embarrassed wouldn't you?" the lie came easily to my lips, this almost made me wince but I forced myself not to.

"I supposed you are correct. I would be embarrassed but I don't think I would blush just like you did. I guess everyone is different, some people react differently in certain situations than others." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. I gave him an odd look but said nothing further.

"Oh by the way why were you here? I mean at the local police station?" I asked being genuinely curious. He looked away and said, "I was visiting my fiancé, her name is Sonya Karp she is also a criminal psychologist."

I felt my stomach drop; he has a fiancé and Sonya Karp no less. My estranged university lecturer, I swear everyone in her lecture hall used to agree that she should go and see a psychiatrist rather than be one. I smiled at him and asked how she had been.

"Wait you know Sonya? Wow the world of psychology is small hey? So how do you know her?" He asked looking rather eager. It was quite odd and now maybe because he had a fiancé but he suddenly didn't seem as attractive as before.

Right now he seemed like a good friend, one that was silly but you could never consider a serious relationship with. "She was my lecturer in school, she taught me that basics of psychology and if it was not for her I probably wouldn't be where I was right now." He nodded and told me he had to go because he was needed back at the prison. Once I felt like I could survive walking on my own, I got up and made my way to the front desk. A little lady sat behind the desk, she asked me what I was here for and I told her that wanted to report an accident.

She sat behind her desk chewing and popping gum, "When did this accident occur?" She gave me a look almost as if she thought I was stupid. I gave her my bitchy face, looking at her as if she was stupid. I wanted to snap at her to lose the attitude but held myself back. I gave her the details of the accident, and she responded by saying; 'Oh your Hathaway. We were wondering when you were going to come in and report the accident."

That was the last straw, 'Excuse you sill little girl? I was in hospital for the past how long and you were wondering when I was going to come in? Why the fuck did you not send someone to come to the hospital and ask for my statement? Huh, so stop being a whiny bitch and just give me the god damn forms to sign."

Her eyes widened and she shut up after that and did what she was supposed to do. I was sent into a fancy looking office; a man came in and shook my hand introducing himself as Lieutenant Rain. I told him my name, and since he didn't give me his first name I was going to be professional as well. "Doctor Hathaway," he explained to me that it was found that I was not the cause of the accident. It turns out that I actually hadn't swerved and hit another car, in front of my car an accident had just occurred and I had hit them.

The woman who had because the original accident was completely an utterly pissed, apparently over three times the legal limit. Lieutenant Rain explains that witnesses said that she swerved and hit the lady next to her, killing her and her two children instantly; only one child survived. She was now in the hospital, with severe brain damage and punctured lungs. I felt sick to my stomach, gripping the side of my chair with both hands I asked in a tight voice, "What were the lady and children's names?"

I know it seemed unimportant but I wanted to know, I wanted to know so that I could grieve there loss even if I didn't know them, and move on with my life. "The lady's name was Hannah and the two children were Kevin and Brain. The child who survived is name Jill." I nodded, got up and walked to the door, turning as I got there thought came to me.

"Who is the person who caused the accident?" I asked, he looked at me and I could sense that he was about to tell me he couldn't release that kind of information. "Please I really need to know, I have spent the past how long thinking that I had caused this accident and I just need to know who is responsible for this."

He sighed and gestured for me to come towards him; I went and sat back down on the chair I was sitting on earlier. "Now Miss Hathaway, this is confidential information and I am not supposed to release this kind of information but because you're a doctor I suppose it is alright. The lady who caused this accident is named Tasha Ozera."

I felt like I was going to throw up even more than earlier. I felt light headed, not only was the person who put Dimitri into the position he was in and the only person who could get him out of this mess was not in the hospital brain dead with collapsed lungs.

I said a goodbye and slowly walked out of his office, the lady from early who was rude to me called me over. I had to write out my statement and sign it, as well as a witness. Lissa stood up and walked over, I had totally forgotten she was here, I felt so bad what a good friend I was. Lissa signed as my witness, basically saying that what I had written as my statement was true.

"Where is my car at the moment?" I asked eager to get it back and get it repaired. She told me the impound lot was around the corner and I could come back in two days' time to fetch my car as they were still processing it. I sighed, the next thing to do was find a ride from work and back and I knew there was one person who could help me. Adrian…

I thanked Lissa when she dropped me off at my house and offered for her to come in but she politely turned me down and then blushed. I gave her the 'spill' look and she took a deep breath before starting, "You know that cute paramedic who helped you? Well he asked me if I wanted to go have a drink tonight and I thought well why not? You know Christian Ozera!"

I paled at that name… Ozera, I felt like I was going to be sick but Lissa was in dreamland, so I mumbled out a good luck and rushed into my house. It smelled of cat pee and I realised that no one had feed her since that last time I had been home. I called for her and she didn't come as she normally would. I began to panic a little; I rushed through to my room only to see her curled up in a little ball on my bed. I walked over on stroked her back, she woke up with a start and stood up stretching her back in the typical style of a newly awakened cat, I picked her up and carried her through to my kitchen.

She deserved a treat after being neglected for so long, so I opened a can of tuna and put it in her bowl; she barely gave me a second look before eating her food. I went over to my fridge and took some chicken out for dinner. I preheated my oven and went to call Adrian to ask him if I could maybe use one of his many cars for the next, well for however long my car will take to repair.

He answered with his usual Adrian charm, "Hello gorgeous, what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call? It will be lovely to hear your voice after the longest time of not hearing it!" I rolled my eyes at him asking if he wanted to come over for dinner, knowing that the answer was already yes.

I laughed when he told me that he was going to be here within the next ten minutes. I walked back into the kitchen and began to prepare the food, simple roast chicken and rice. I was never the one for fancy cooking.

True to his word, Adrian showed up around ten minutes later. I let him in and handed him a glass of wine straight off the bat. He glanced at me strangely but said nothing. Once we got inside and sat down by the kitchen counter, he grabbed my arm, "Rose what is wrong?"

I looked at him, and smiled I wanted to say nothing but I just wanted to come out and ask him straight but I hated asking people for things even people I am close to. I opened my mouth but closed it again not knowing how to phrase my question.

I took a deep breath and began to explain, "Adrian may I please use one of your cars, not an expensive sports care but a simple little one that can get me from point A to point B. just until my car is being finished repaired. I was involved in a minor car accident, don't worry I am not hurt that much but my car is either totalled or badly damaged so I just need to use one."

It all came out in quite a rush but I was fairly certain that he had caught most of it. He nodded and said, "I'll have my drivers come by and drop one of for you. It's no prob." I let out a sigh of relief. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

The rest of the evening went by well and we ended up drinking two bottles of wine between us. Let's just say we were very happy, and noisy towards the end of the evening. Adrian called his drivers to come and pick him up. We hugged and kissed goodbye and he went home. While I went and crawled into bed, my nice electric blanket heated bed.

When I awoke the next morning, I only felt a slight hangover which was good. I began to get ready, but while I was drying my hair still with a towel wrapped around my body my doorbell rang. I grabbed the longest coat I own and pulled it on walking to the front door. I opened it and what I saw in front of me made me groan. There stood Adrian's driver, or at least one of them, holding the keys to a brand new Audi. I knew it was brand new because it had no licence plates and the fact it had a giant red bow around the sleek black body.

**Hope this chapter was long enough for you guys…**

**Next chapter I have a big shock for all of my wonderful readers, please review and show some love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter15: Part 15**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

The rest of the evening went by well and we ended up drinking two bottles of wine between us. Let's just say we were very happy, and noisy towards the end of the evening. Adrian called his drivers to come and pick him up. We hugged and kissed goodbye and he went home. While I went and crawled into bed, my nice electric blanket heated bed.

When I awoke the next morning, I only felt a slight hangover which was good. I began to get ready, but while I was drying my hair still with a towel wrapped around my body my doorbell rang. I grabbed the longest coat I own and pulled it on walking to the front door. I opened it and what I saw in front of me made me groan. There stood Adrian's driver, or at least one of them, holding the keys to a brand new Audi. I knew it was brand new because it had no licence plates and the fact it had a giant red bow around the sleek black body.

**Present…**

I immediately, closed the door and went to reach for my cell phone and pressed redial, since he was the last number I had called. "Rose I know but it is your birthday soon and I know how you love your Audi's so count it as a birthday present and no I'm not taking it back." Adrian answered the phone, knowing exactly why I had called him.

I grumbled and mutter a thank you before hanging up; opening the door again the driver still standing there I smiled tightly at him and took the keys. I wondered if it had to give him a tip but he walked off no less than second after I had taken the keys. I closed my door and hang the keys up and went to go and get ready.

I slowly slid into the car, loving the new car smell; I stared at the keys and had no idea where the ignition was. I looked to the right of the steering wheel and there was nothing. I felt around but still nothing. I didn't want to call Adrian and seem stupid so I looked to the left of the steering wheel and saw the ignition hole. I almost did a happy dance, so I started the car and began to reverse out of my driveway.

I pulled out on the road and put my foot down; I was pushed back into my seat. I was so startled by the turbo kicking in that my feet slipped of the accelerator and clutch and I stalled the car in the middle of traffic. I panicked and quickly started the car and drove off trying to ignore the hoots and shouting from the other drivers.

I managed to get to work with no other mishaps and as I was pulling in I saw all of the inmates standing outside of the building all with guards standing around, plus from what I could see all the prisoners were handcuffed. I slowly got out of my car and walked forward to where Mikhail, Mason and I think it was Eddie was standing.

"What's going on?" I asked the three men turned around. The blonde one, Eddie, "We are carrying out our monthly check of all the cells. Cleaning it out and rearranging the inmates from different cells, inter mixing the gangs and stuff. Mainly so that they don't get to comfortable and start hiding weapons and stuff." I smiled and thank him for answering me.

I started walking towards my office, but someone grabbed my hand. "Oh, no, no, no you must report to Kirova and give your statement of what happened a few nights ago." I scrunched my face up but nodded, I really didn't want to visit the old hag.

I began to make my way over to Kirova's office. I went over the scene in my head; _I walked up to the room and heard the moans and groans from outside. I opened the door and saw Dimitri standing behind Tasha and well you know the rest._

I stood before the sectary and nodded at her, and then walked up to the door. I took a deep breath before knocking ad going in. Kirova was on the phone but gestured for me to sit down and she pointed to a pile of papers and all I could think was more paper work, joy. I wonder if this place has ever heard of global warming because of all the trees that must have been cut down so that all this paper here.

Doesn't she know that everything is now digital, but I suppose that digital records can easily be change, a lot easier than hand written reports. I looked down and began to fill out the paper work, it was the usual stuff like name and identification number, date of birth and employee number. The next page was where I had to write the report.

I began to write what I saw that night, Kirova hung up the phone. She watched me and then very seriously and sombrely asked me, "Doctor Hathaway, I need you to be completely honest and if you don't know I need you to say so. Did it seem as if Prisoner Dimitri Belikov was raping Miss Natasha Ozera?"

I looked her in the eyes and said, "In my opinion and from what I saw Mr Belikov was not raping Miss Ozera. I found it to be almost the opposite and it is as of my professional opinion that if a man, such as Mr Belikov, who has been out of contact with woman for a long time will take any opportunity to be with a woman. I find that Miss Ozera abused her authority."

Kirova nodded and took the paper from me and began to write down things. I sat there for a while longer until I had to sign a couple of places and then I was told to go and get Dimitri's statement of what happened that night.

I nodded and got up and walked out of the building to where to prisoners were still standing. I walked over to Stan and told him I had to speak to Dimitri. He nodded and called a couple of guard over to help me. They took me into the made cell block, I gave them both odd looks.

"Mr Belikov is too dangerous to be moved." One of them said. That was strange everyone kept saying how dangerous he was and how I should always watch my back around him because he won't hesitate to kill. I suppose maybe he isn't intimidating to me because I have been taught to read the signs and I know what a person will and won't do just by reading their body language.

We waked up to his cell and folded my arms. He was lying down on his bed, reading a book with Cyrillic writing on the front. I saw the guards standing back, way back. I gestured to the closed cell door, and looked at them. They were shocked that I wanted them to open the cell door. They called out and the cell door slid open.

I stepped into the cell and took a seat on the chair opposite the bed. "Would you like to tell me what happened the other night?" He ignored me, I tried again, "Do you have anything to say about the accusations that Miss Ozera has made against you."

Still nothing, my anger hit a break point. I got up and started to hit him with the book he was reading. He got a fright at first but soon stood and backed into the corner. 'Are you going to answer me now?" I said while throwing the book into the corner.

"Why did you rat me out?" He asked in a cold voice. I gave him an incredulous look, I could not believe this is where he was going with this whole thing. If I still had the book in my hand I would have beat him some more.

"Oh my word, you idiot I wasn't the one who ratted you out. It was Stan, and if you didn't want to get in trouble you shouldn't have hooked up with that tramp in the first place." I said almost screaming at him.

"I wouldn't have ratted you out!" He shouted at me, I put my hands on my hips. "I wouldn't have fucked some tramp. Little alone would I have gotten caught doing it. Don't blame me for your mistakes, now that you are being accused of rape and here you are shouting at the only person who can and will help you." I shouted right back at him both of us were panting, I felt better after my rant. We stood there, almost staring each other down.

"How do you request a different psychologist?" He asked me in a calm voice, I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

**So sorry for the wait but I have had a lot on my plate, such as; my job, senior year and entrance exams for universities. Anyways I barely found time to write this but I hope it wasn't that bad. I will try and take out more time for my writing.**

**Please leave me a review even if it is to tell me how crap I am.**

**Thanks Ash.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tried to update sooner, hope it is better than before. I mean the updating.**

**Do you guys want more Dimitri and Rose scenes or more Rose and Lissa scenes. I feel like maybe there isn't enough Rose and Lissa scenes, please just let me know.**

**Chapter16: Part 16**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

"I wouldn't have ratted you out!" He shouted at me, I put my hands on my hips. "I wouldn't have fucked some tramp. Little alone would I have gotten caught doing it. Don't blame me for your mistakes, now that you are being accused of rape and here you are shouting at the only person who can and will help you." I shouted right back at him both of us were panting, I felt better after my rant. We stood there, almost staring each other down.

"How do you request a different psychologist?" He asked me in a calm voice, I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

**Present…**

I wanted to hit again, I wanted to beat him black and blue. I looked him dead in the eyes. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless even flabbergasted, I honestly didn't know what to do now.

"I will arrange a meeting with one of the other psychologists for you. It means that I will give him my notes and I will take one of his patients over. You must be sure because once I change you, once you go over to someone else you can't come back to me." I said in what seemed to me like a small voice.

Without missing a beat he nodded, and I got up and walked out of his cell but stopped just outside when he called my name.

"Rose, rose wait. Can I just talk to someone else before I make my decision. Maybe it will help if I talk to a man." I nodded to him and continued my way out. I heard one of the other guards call for them to close the cell.

We began our walk out, "You and Belikov seem to have more than just patient and doctor relationship. I mean you went into his cell and weren't even bothered by being so close to a murderer." We were still within hearing distance of Dimitri's cell.

I looked at the guards with utter seriousness, "He is not a murderer, there is a big difference between murdering someone and defending a loved one. No one person is different from the other, yes their actions might set them apart from us but their still people. They still have rights."

With that I turned away and walked, I continued walking until I reached my office. I just sat down behind my desk, I looked down at the piles of paper on my desk. Suddenly feeling recklessness, something I hadn't experienced for a couple of years, I swiped everything off of my desk causing my picture frames and other solid things on my desk hit the wall.

I sighed and got up and began to pick up the things that I had pushed onto the floor. Once everything had been put back into its place, I walked out of my office and down the corridor to Jimmy's office. He was one of the other psychologists, a newer one. He was the only male one, he was also the strictest one out of all of us and I knew that he would be the best for Dimitri. I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I walked in and sat down and began to explain why is as here.

Half an hour later I left his office, and went to go and find Mikhail to ask him to go and get me Daniel Boat. Jimmy had told me he was having trouble with this one patient of his and that maybe it would be better if a younger person spoke to him.

Once I found Mikhail and asked him to bring Daniel to my office and to take Dimitri to Jimmy's office. I sat down and read through a summarised version of Daniels file. I rolled my eyes, it was the typical case of the young teenager who got in with the wrong crowd.

A young boy, please note boy, walked into my office and sat down in front of my desk. Without looking up I said, "Get up and walk back to my door. Stand in front of it and knock that is the first thing that I will not stand. You will respect woman, not only woman though, any authoritarian person." He clicked his tongue at me but made no move to do what I said.

I put my pen down on my desk and looked at him with an expectant look, sighing he got up and walked with "swag" to my door. I noticed how his pant sat around the bottom of his ass, if only he knew where that came from.

He knocked on the door and looked at me expectantly, I pointed to the couch. He made his way over but I stopped him halfway through. "Pull your pants up and walk properly." He ignored me and sat down.

I stood there with my arms crossed, "Are you homosexual?" I asked honestly, but I was just trying to embarrass him.

"Bitch are you stupid or what. Do I look like I take it up the ass?" He said in a fake accent. I rolled my eyes and stared at him, still waiting. I saw him become uncomfortable. I continued to stare at him, until he stood up and gestured for me to sit down. I nodded and sat down, told him to sit down as while I got my pen and paper from the table next to me.

"The reason I asked you if you were homosexual was because your pants were below your ass. Wearing your pants below your butt originated from United States prisons. Prisoners who are willing to have sex with other prisoners needed to have a signal to let others know. They couldn't let the prison guards know, so they came up with a sign. By partially showing your ass, you show that you are available to be penetrated by other inmates. With a pretty face like yours I think that it won't take long for you to be someone's bitch."

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything else. I turned my head sideways and still waited, "How about this. You can still turn your life around, from what I saw from you file you only have a couple of years in here. You robbed a store, and shot the manager. Some people in here have rapped children and killed woman and all before breakfast. They wouldn't think twice about killing you. No one wants that."

We spoke a little while longer but he had nothing much else to say, he seemed to be thinking about what I said earlier. The door opened and Mikhail walked in, telling me that it was time for him to go back to his cell.

"Listen Daniel, if anything happens tells the guards and they will contact one of us, the psychologist I mean, we are here for a reason. What you say in these sessions stays between us, no one else will know."

He nodded and walked out with Mikhail, I gathered up my stuff and began to walk out of my office locking up. I heard my name being called and looked up. There stood Dimitri, who was being escorted back to his cell. I walked over to them and looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Please, oh my word, please take me back. I don't like him, he forced me to speak about my mother and sisters. Please take me back, I will do anything but please for god's sake take me back."

I knew this was going to happen, but I decided to mess with him. "Too late, Doctor Grimm and I have already swopped patients. Plus I kind of prefer my new patient, to you. Not as stubborn and is willing to change and work to be a better person."

With that I turned and walked away from them and towards my car. I slipped into my car, I loved the smell of the new car. I put a cd into the CD player and turned up my favourite song playing it full blast. Well until I got to the gate, then I turned it down and wave at Eddie.

Feeling naughty again I put my foot down on the accelerator, the joys of having an automatic car no clutch control needed. Once I got onto the main road, I obeyed the rules again. I got home and took dinner out to defrost. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, putting the music channel on the TV and began to cook. I was dancing and singing like it was no bodies business.

It felt good just to be myself and do what I wanted to do and not worry about what people thought of me. Once dinner was cooked I poured myself a gin and tonic and settled down to have my dinner but my phone rang and I grabbed it and answered it without out checking who it was.

"Yello?" I answered, still in a good mood. It was my dad, I rolled my eyes. "How is my fantastic daughter. Well I wouldn't know because she never calls me, so what I pay for your university and once you're out that's it? No more contact with the family?"

I spoke to my dad for a while longer, trying to figure out what part of his midlife crisis he was in, even though he has been in this crisis for over ten years now. It first started out with a motor bike, then a string of fancy cars and the last thing I heard he was buying million dollar houses and selling them.

I spoke to him for a little while longer, but soon I was yawning and getting tired. I told Abe that I would contact him at the end of the week again and went and got ready for bed. I looked at my cat and wondered out loud, "Should I take Dimitri back as a patient?" My cat paid me no attention, I laughed and decided just to go to bed. I had some weird dreams but nothing much to worry about.

The next two weeks went by really fast and nothing much happened, I was stilling seeing Daniel instead of Dimitri but honestly I was starting to miss him, not that I would ever tell him that. Today was Monday so it was going to be a long day.

I got to work and everything seemed sullen, walking in the main office I asked what was wrong. "There was another riot, a couple inmates were killed and a few were hurt. One guard was serious injured and is in ICU in hospital." I nodded shocked but after being here for a little while, you get used to it.

I almost didn't ask but I had to, "So what started the riot?" Sidney looked up from behind the desk, "I heard it was a one Dimitri Belikov apparently he attacked Stan Alto but I believe it was the other way round…" she said whispering, this was big but all I could think of was, why do they always blame Belikov. He is almost an angel, but then again I am biased.

**Here are two thousand words…**

**Hope it wasn't too bad, I am starting to bring in the unjust guards and prison systems.**

**Please tell me your honest opinion about my story, please review.**

**Thanks Ash…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter17: Part 17**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

I got to work and everything seemed sullen, walking in the main office I asked what was wrong. "There was another riot, a couple inmates were killed and a few were hurt. One guard was serious injured and is in ICU in hospital." I nodded shocked but after being here for a little while, you get used to it.

I almost didn't ask but I had to, "So what started the riot?" Sidney looked up from behind the desk, "I heard it was a one Dimitri Belikov apparently he attacked Stan Alto but I believe it was the other way round…" she said whispering, this was big but all I could think of was, why do they always blame Belikov. He is almost an angel, but then again I am biased.

**Present…**

I was speaking to my patient for today, I found that I began intergrading myself into his story, it was almost as if I were a part of his life when these events transpired. I asked the normal questions, such as; how did that make you feel, what did you do about that, what would you have liked to do about that?

Soon enough my session was over and I got to do a bit of admin work. I sat down and reviewed all of my case files, updating them. There was one that had to be updated a lot more than the others, Dimitri Belikov, I had the original file while Doctor Grimm had a copy. Halfway through updating there was a stiff knock on my door and I told the person to enter. Kirova walked in and sat down in front of my desk, "You must take Mr Belikov back and give the other patient back to his original psychologist."

I looked up surprised, no hello or how are you. She skipped straight passed a pleasantries and went straight to business. I was dumb struck and had no idea what to say, I sat there with what must have been a blank look on my face.

"An informant came and told me that Mr Belikov is threating your new patient because 'took you away from him,'" she said while making inverted comma signs with her fingers, "Now after last night and the altercation between Officer Alto and Mr Belikov, which Mr Belikov has been punished for, we don't not need another fight or riot on our hands." She said making it sound like Dimitri was a naughty child who was put into a time out.

"I heard that it was because of Stan that the fight started. I heard he was provoking Dim-Mr Belikov ad that's how it happened. I mean how did it start if he was in his cell and Officer Alto was outside that cell. I would like to see the surveillance videos of last night, I'm sure it would be an interesting thing to watch.

"Strangely the cameras weren't recording last night and the fight can't be reviewed." And with that she got up and walked to the door, "Now Doctor Hathaway, if my wishes are made clear there might be something in it for you." And with that she closed the door and walked away, I could hear her high heeled shoes through my office walls.

_Did she just bribe me?_

I sat there not doing anything for a while, paper and admin work long forgotten; I was going to take Dimitri back as this swop was just temporary but now I didn't want Miss Bitchy thinking it was because of her bribe. A thought occurred to me, how many other officers had been bribed here? Then the whole deal with the camera.

Yea right, I knew that the cameras had either been turned off or the videos tampered with or deleted. I needed to speak with Dimitri to find out what really happened but I knew that he wouldn't speak freely while at the prison. I knew exactly what to do, the Criminal Rehabilitation and Welfare Programme.

I had a few connections in there, what they basically do, is that if a prisoner is declared "saveable" by their psychologist this programme bring them in and teaches them valuable skills so that once they leave the system they can re-join the world as a working class citizen.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called my connection, h answered on the second ring, "This is Hans Croft, what do you need Rose?" I flinched, he knew I only called when I needed or wanted something. I told him all about Dimitri and his situation and about last nights 'altercation.'

There was a moment of silence, then Hans took a deep breathe. "Rosemarie, you need to get Mr Belikov a lawyer because you have yourself one hell of a case on your hands. I have a feeling that this, this situation could be your crowning moment. This is big, I suggest we don't do anything for now but just start looking into lawyers. I am going to see what I can do about finding more evidence. We have one hell of a challenge on our hands. I will call you with more details."

Not even a second later the line went dead, and all I could think of was wow, that went better than I expected. I still had one more hour of work left but I could not focus on anything right now, I grabbed my coat and walked down to the main block. I nodded to the guards and signed into the building a new thing that they had introduced.

I walked along the catwalks knowing exactly where to go but I stopped on the way. I had walked past the cell of Daniel Boat, the patient from yesterday. He was cowering in the corner, he looked up at my approach and I caught sight of a black eye and a bruised lip. I gasp but he turned away from me and faced the wall, I understood his eye was bruised, more so than his face, and he wanted to be alone.

I walked up to _his_ cell and stood by the bars. "Dimitri," I called out with a soft and what hopefully sounded caring voice. Just like Daniel he was facing the wall but unlike Daniel he was lying on the cot. I knew he was awake because when I called his name his shoulders stiffened but he didn't move.

"Dimitri, I need you to look at me." I said in the same manner, I knew I just had to be patient with him right now and not be stiff and strict. "I'm only here to help." He still didn't answer, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself and keep myself from lashing out.

"I have agreed to take your case on again," before I could go on he shot off the bed and threw himself at the bars. I gasped when I saw him, he had clearly been beaten but not on his face. No the prison guards were far too clever for that, no they had beaten his body. The only reason I knew was because his uniform, which consisted of an orange jumpsuit, was buttoned down at the front. There were long red, painful lines covering his muscular chest.

Only when he hit my hand away did I realise that I had reached through the bars and touched one of them. I quickly retracted my hand and looked up at his face. "I don't want your pity. I know you only took my case because of what Alto did." He snarled at me.

I shook my head and with a slightly joking tone I said, "No actually I took it because Kirova promised me a bonus if I did. Nah the whole swop thing was just temporary because Doctor Grimm was having trouble with one of his patients and pus I wanted to scare you into knowing that I was a better doctor. If that makes sense."

He shook his head and walked back and sat on his bed, cot thingy. "Well it worked, it worked well." Looked at him weird when he said that. It was almost a very Zen thing to say; especially with the two sentences having the exact same words just the order was mixed.

"Whatever you say Master Yoda. I have to go but please don't be threatening anymore little boys." I said in a teasing tone, he smiled at my words and muttered a goodbye. I turned and walked down and out the way I came in and continued down towards my office.

I was on my way home when I got a call from Adrian. Luckily the new car came with a hands free kit so I didn't have to hold the phone while driving.

"You are coming over to my house for dinner tonight whether you like it or not. I bought you a car so you owe me." He rattled off as I answered, "Well hello to you to Adrian. I'm doing fine by the way, just so you know. I will be there later n once I have gone home, changed and feed my cat."

He told me what time to be there and to wear something nice. I rolled my eyes, hoping that his family wasn't going to be there like last time. So an hour and a half later I showed up at Adrian's door with a bottle of Merlot and French champagne in my hand. He told me to dress nice so I wore a red silk dress with a simple pair of black high heels and my hair down.

The door opened and I was shocked y who had opened the door, it was Sydney from work. This meant that my Sydney was Adrian's Sydney… Oh by I sure hope Adrian didn't tell her that I thought that she was a slut.

**So there Rose sees that the two Sydney's are the same people!**

**What do you think about the Criminal Rehabilitation and Welfare Programme; I made that up by the way. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Happy Mother's Day**

**Thanks Ash…**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is for Nobes, I have to say you made my day when I read your message. **

**Sorry about my last AN I meant to say father's day but instead I said Mother's day. I have not had my head in the right place, too much stress and things on my mind. Sorry again! Ok so I had major surgery and only have just come around enough to write a chapter!**

**Chapter18: Part 18**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

He told me what time to be there and to wear something nice. I rolled my eyes, hoping that his family wasn't going to be there like last time. So an hour and a half later I showed up at Adrian's door with a bottle of Merlot and French champagne in my hand. He told me to dress nice so I wore a red silk dress with a simple pair of black high heels and my hair down.

The door opened and I was shocked y who had opened the door, it was Sydney from work. This meant that my Sydney was Adrian's Sydney… Oh by I sure hope Adrian didn't tell her that I thought that she was a slut.

**Present…**

Dinner a hell of a lot better than I expected it to, we all laughed and had a great time. I stayed away from the alcohol tonight and only had sodas, since my last bout of drinking ended up with me trying to find a way home.

I laughed at that thought, wow I have serious calmed down from the days of my youth. I cannot even begin to tell you how many times I woke up in my bed, after a night of heavy partying, at my parents' house and wondered how the hell I got home.

I didn't even want to start on some of the killer headaches that I experienced in my teenage years. Yep, definitely calmed down since then, not that I was complaining because trust me I wasn't.

I now sat at my desk with nothing to do; I had just seen my patient and cleaned my office. I had no idea what to do; maybe I could rearrange my office? Nah seemed like too much work. I could play on my laptop, but then I had to walk all the way over to the other side of my office to get it. I shook my head surprised by my own laziness.

So I got up and set up my laptop, I opened up my internet and went onto Google. I typed in, _Dimitri Belikov _and clicked the search button. Within a couple of seconds I had my search results, it held a few websites containing newspaper articles but one page caught my attention.

The official small town, big murders page, I hesitated in clicking on the website but my curiosity won over. I was given a list of names and scrolled down until I found Dimitri's name, clicking on it, the page loaded before my eyes, it had a picture of Dimitri, his bio and a list of all the stuff he had done. When I continued reading on, I realised that a lot of persona information was on this page and I knew instantly that someone close to Dimitri, someone who knew him wrote this page but who?

Everything from his birthday, to the smallest detail like a scar he had on his right ankle. That wasn't the only things it held, it made me sick to see them but there were pictures of Dimitri's father after what Dimitri had done to him. I printed the pictures of his father and a couple of his mother as they would be valuable tools in my session.

I looked at his mother, she was very pretty. I could see he had her eyes even though the picture I had was of her at a police station giving evidence on her husband's abuse. Which the website said Dimitri often took her to the police station and made her tell all.

I printed the whole webpage, quickly leaving my office to grab a cup of tea, I settled onto the couch that I normally had the sessions on and began to read. I learned that he had three sisters who were currently living with their grandmother, his mother and father were buried next to each other in the local church graveyard and that Dimitri was the star of his high school, well that was when he actually attended. Straight A's, star football player, wrestling champion and even athlete who won every race in all his heats. _(Competitions, for those who don't know) _

Nothing that I read screamed murdered but his actions contradicted what everyone had thought of him. There was an extract from the local newspaper, Local superstar turned bad boy rapes girlfriend Tasha Ozera.

That name stuck out like a sore thumb, Tasha so that wasn't the first time they had meet and not the first time she accused him of rape. She says he raped her thirteen times, well that would explain the thirteen cases of sexual assault in his file but it says parents and siblings.

I continued reading; it was like a timeline of Dimitri's life. Getting worse and worse, y the age of fifteen he was involved in a gang of other Russian misfits known as the_ Povstantsy's. _A translation was placed next to the word, Rebels. The sign of the gang, lightning bolts. Every time they carried out something important for the gang a member would receive a lightning bolt cross on the back of their necks.

If I remembered correctly he had six that sent a chill through me. He had carried out six things for his gang, maybe he wasn't as innocent as I thought he was. I forgot how easy it is too trust people, they mention car jacking's but the police suspected that he did them and sold them to a chop shop. The armed robberies were committed with a blade and the only thing he stole each time, first aid kits.

Picking up Dimitri's file, I read though it again. Seven accounts of second degree murder, if I remembered correctly second degree murder was when you planned the murder and then carried it out. Let's say each one of his lightning bolt crosses was for each murder that left on more, maybe a personal grudge?

A Knock on the door brought me out of my musings, it was Mikhail. He stepped in and said, "Wow Rose I wish my job consisted of laying on a couch, drinking tea and reading pieces of paper." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh ya I bet you do. I was going to ask you, second degree murder is when it is planned, right?" I asked but only after I said it, it seemed wrong. I hoped Mikhail wouldn't suspect any ambiguity in my words.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Why, who are you planning on killing? Do you need help with disposing the body, I know of this lovely little lake about seventy miles north of here. Beautiful this time of the year." He said coming to sit down in front of me. "Oh and by the way its first degree murder that's planned, second in when you just do it. No planning and stuff."

So I was wrong, what would cause Dimitri to kill someone on the spot. Then something occurred to me. "Did you just tell me that you would help me hide a body? Aren't you a police officer, aren't you supposed to be all anti-killing?" I asked incredulously.

He just laughed and said nothing else; we sat there for a little while in comfortable silence. I thought I should just clear the air, just in case he thinks I'm going to kill someone.

"I'm not planning to kill anyone, just going through the files and saw in Prisoner Belikov's file that he had seven, second degree murders. And I just wondered." I said while shrugging. Mikhail turned thoughtful and then said.

"If you ask me those fuckers who broke into his house and assaulted his sister deserved what they got, even if it was dealt with a shot gun. Poor souls were ripped apart and he maintains that he wasn't home when they broke in, that his father did that. All evidence support him but that lawyer, Victor Dashkov's check book was very convincing." I was shocked by the amount of venom that was in his voice.

"H-how do you know all that?" I asked quietly. Not wanting to push the topic to far.

Mikhail smiled at me, "I was the officer who interrogated the fourteen year old boy, second week on the job. I will never ever forget the look on his face when I showed him the picture of a man who had been zippered by his father's gun." With that he got up and left.

**So guys what do you think, small word Dimitri lives in hey.**

**Two people from his past work at the prison. Coincidence? I think not…**

**Oooh did I let too much info out there? Maybe, let me know what you think please.**

**Ash.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Someone asked me what surgery I had; ever since I was younger I have always had really bad back aches and serious problems. So I finally found a surgeon who believed me and that I was really in a hell of a lot of pain. So I went for surgery and now I feel a hundred times better. Oh and then a week later I got my wisdom teeth removed in another surgery so I am all doped up on painkillers so if my chapters are a bit loopy for the next two weeks I apologise in advance… :P**

**Chapter19: Part 19**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

He just laughed and said nothing else; we sat there for a little while in comfortable silence. I thought I should just clear the air, just in case he thinks I'm going to kill someone.

"I'm not planning to kill anyone, just going through the files and saw in Prisoner Belikov's file that he had seven, second degree murders. And I just wondered." I said while shrugging. Mikhail turned thoughtful and then said.

"If you ask me those fuckers who broke into his house and assaulted his sister deserved what they got, even if it was dealt with a shot gun. Poor souls were ripped apart and he maintains that he wasn't home when they broke in, that his father did that. All evidence support him but that lawyer, Victor Dashkov's check book was very convincing." I was shocked by the amount of venom that was in his voice.

"H-how do you know all that?" I asked quietly. Not wanting to push the topic to far.

Mikhail smiled at me, "I was the officer who interrogated the fourteen year old boy, second week on the job. I will never ever forget the look on his face when I showed him the picture of a man who had been zippered by his father's gun." With that he got up and left.

**Present…**

I woke up abruptly when my phone began blaring whatever god awful ringtone that Adrian had changed on my phone. I pressed the red button and rolled over putting my head beneath a pillow. It started up again. I reached over with my eyes closed and only succeeded in knocking my glass of water off of my side table. Once I heard the shattering of the glass I shot up, now fully awake.

I looked at my phone, which had just barely survived getting drowned in water. ABE was flashing across my screen. I groaned, flopped down on my bed and reached over answering my phone. "You need to come and meet me by 423 Jaybird Street. Go upstairs and the third door on the left and asked for Stochavic." He did not even say hello.

"Well hello to you to pops. And no because some of us actually have a full time job that we just can't abandon. I can stop by after work but that's about it." I said yawning and stretching.

"I found a break in Mr Belikov's case. I need to talk to you on a secure line and well nothing better than seeing your daughter again." He said in a formal business-like voice. Any protest died on my lips when I heard what he had just said and I told him I would see him just now.

So here I was ten minutes later looking for 423 Jaybird Street, really wishing I had grabbed my GPS on the way out but it was too late to turn back and go and get it. Aaah, there it was I had finally found Jaybird Street.

It turns out I had to meet my dad in the back of a restaurant, I was a room hidden against the wall behind some curtains, which reminded me of the prohibition days and the hidden rooms they had stored or even sold the alcohol in.

Rolling my eyes, it's not like my father needed any more "mobster-ness" associated with him but alas that's where I had to meet him. I knocked and a man answered, who was almost as tall as Dimitri and twice as built but it was wasted as his face looked a cat's ass, and with a very coarse and hard to understand Russian accent asked who I was looking for. I answered with 'Stockavich'. He slammed the door in my face while telling me that there was no one there by that name.

"Hey, I am Mr Ibrahim Mazur's daughter and either you go tell him I am here or I will call him myself and then tell him to fire your insubordinate ass. I did not get my full sleep last night and trust me Mr Mazur has nothing on tired Rosemarie Hathaway. Understand?" He nodded and allowed me in, telling me to go to the third door on my right.

I walked away from him with a huff and my head held high, I mean what the fuck was his problem just because I couldn't pronounce some fucking Russian name. I would love to see him say some of the psychological concepts in my career, that bastard probably didn't even finish high school let alone go to an Ivory League University like me.

I will have to have a chat to my dad about the level of education that his employees had. I walked into the office and didn't even bother to knock. Two men with very similar qualities as the genius who had let me in rushed forward and tried to grab me, but like the bitch I was I held my hand up and walked straight past them in an almost talk-to-the-hand kind of way.

I slumped down onto one of the chairs that sat in front of my father's desk, he was on the phone. So I just crossed my arms and tilted my head slightly to the side. Once my dad had caught sight of me he quickly hung up on the person who was on the phone.

"Ivan and Bogdan, its fine she's my daughter, the lovely Rosemarie." I sent him one of the famous Hathaway death glares and flipped him off. "Charming isn't she?" He asked the two behind me and the continued with, "She is far more dangerous than me when she is in a mood. Or when she is in a mood and tired, gets that rom her darling mother, Janine. Oh ad you will love this is my darling, loving daughter works for the opposition. She works at the new prison down the road, you know Ivan the one where Dimitri Belikov is."

My head snapped up and around to the two guys when my dad said that name. One of the guys, with shaggy blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, looked at me with curiosity and I knew that there was a question on his lips but he was hesitant to ask. He soon got up the courage and asked, "How is he, I haven't seen him for a few years. His mother is worried sick about him and those bastards won't allow him any visitors."

I was taken aback by his abruptness. I turned back to my dad, "Well Rosemarie I have some news for you, big news something big, something that will change Dimitri's life. I was going through his records you know to see if he is legible to the rehabilitation course and I found out that there was DNA collected at the scene of each crime, especially the murders and rapes. It was only base level tested but not matched." I gave my dad a look as to say what the hell are you talking about?

"Rose, they only checked if the DNA was male, but it was never found to be Dimitri's. This means he is completely innocent, we ran the DNA with someone who owes me a favour and we found a match. Rose that match came back to someone in the police department."

I felt my blood run cold, my stomach drop and suddenly felt quite light-headed. I leaned over and put my head in my hands. With a small voice I asked who it was. I was shocked and stunned by the words that came out of my father's mouth.

"Officer Stan Alto…"

**OOOO, big drama in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received and I know I am despicable human being about my updates and I deserve to be shot and hanged for my update rate I am really trying very hard to fix it.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it and what you think will happen, maybe Rose might join her father on the opposite side of the law and kill Stan…**

**Thanks Ash.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm getting sick and tired of people telling me I don't know how to spell. South Africa was a British colony, so that means we follow the British rules for spelling. I spell colour with a 'u' and Americans don't. I will follow the grammar rules I have been taught and you can follow the ones you were taught! And if you don't like that well don't read my story!**

**Anyways to all you other people, thank you for reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

I was taken aback by his abruptness. I turned back to my dad, "Well Rosemarie I have some news for you, big news something big, something that will change Dimitri's life. I was going through his records you know to see if he is legible to the rehabilitation course and I found out that there was DNA collected at the scene of each crime, especially the murders and rapes. It was only base level tested but not matched." I gave my dad a look as to say what the hell are you talking about?

"Rose, they only checked if the DNA was male, but it was never found to be Dimitri's. This means he is completely innocent, we ran the DNA with someone who owes me a favour and we found a match. Rose that match came back to someone in the police department."

I felt my blood run cold, my stomach drop and suddenly felt quite light-headed. I leaned over and put my head in m09y hands. With a small voice I asked who it was. I was shocked and stunned by the words that came out of my father's mouth.

"Officer Stan Alto…"

**Present…**

Vaguely I heard an unfamiliar voice, "Sir no disrespect but why should she care. You know they don't care about what happens to them. They are all the same." I shot up and whirled around to face the guy who spoke.

"You insignificant fucktard, who the hell do you think you are talking to. I am not one of your mentally retarded friends who you can just talk about like that ok? I am not a police officer I am impartial to everything. I am Dimitri's psychologist and everything I do is to benefit him ok? So you know what fuck you." I took a deep breath and turned to Ivan who paled when he saw me looking at him.

I reached for my bag and took out a business card and handed it to him and said, "You seem like Dimitri's friend call me when you and Dimitri's mother are free and I will arrange a meeting. You guys can come to my office where Dimitri has no handcuffs and I will buy lunch and you guys can cha to him in private." I smiled at him warmly.

I turned back to my dad, "So what are we going to do to rectify this? Wait I know, come around when they have lunch and you can meet Dimitri and then we can put in an inquest and have his case checked over and taken to court once again." My dad nodded and looked at Ivan. Ivan in turn looked at me.

"How about on Friday? You guys can come around, my dad will introduce the case to Dimitri and then he can look at the case on the weekend and I can file the inquest on Monday if everything is alright?" We all agreed and since today was Wednesday, my slacker day since both of my patients on this day talked incessantly and needed no coaxing form me to tell me about how they both hated their parents and that's what drove them to murder and all that crap. I got up and left but not without sending the dumbass on the way out a glare.

I got to work about an hour late because of an over turned truck carrying like twenty people. So when I drove past, since it was very close to the prison five or six guards from there came to check out the accident, including Mikhail. I waved as I drove past but didn't stop.

I was doing some paper work, as always, when a tentative knock came upon my door. I looked up as the came in and a young girl, well lady since she was dressed in a police uniform came in pulling along with her my patient.

I smiled at her a showed her were to put him she undid his cuffs and ran out of the room as fast as she could. I sat down and began to zone out as soon as he began talking; only here and there I would ask questions like how did that make you feel and what did that evoke in you.

Once he left, I sighed and slumped down in my big arm chair, huffing and throwing my arm over my eyes. There was another knock on my door and I was surprised I didn't have another patient for an hour but relaxed with Mikhail came in with some drinks and a box of something he sat down on the chair where my patients normally sit.

He gave me a cup and I eyed him, "Hot chocolate," he said with a smile and then he opened the box and behold there were doughnuts. For the next time minutes we sat and ate joking here and there.

"You know you're probably the reason why there is the police and doughnuts stereotype." I said while lying with my head on the arm or my chair and my feet hanging over the other side. He lay across the couch and rubbed his stomach laughing at what I said.

"Aren't psychologists supposed to make you feel better?' he asked sarcastically. I picked up the pen and notepad and sat in the normal psychologist position.

"And now how does that make you feel?" I asked in a joking manner. He sighed and threw his hands to cover his face; "Used, used up and far too much. All I do is give and give and give. And it's not right!" he said with a hyperbolic tone.

We joked around some more but soon we both had to get back to work. The next day went very slowly and it thought it would never end. When I got home I slumped down on my couch and passed out in my work clothes. Only getting up when my phone began to ring, it was an unknown number but I answered it anyways.

Turns out it was Ivan, he wanted to know what time they should be there and I told him and then I did something even I didn't expect. "What is Dimitri's favourite food?" And I could swear that I could hear a smile in Ivan's voice when he spoke next.

"Dimitri's favourite American food is a bacon and cheese burger with chips and an ice cold beer, but since he can't have beer I'm sure he won't mind a coke or and Iron brew. His mother will bring his favourite food of all time, black bread and don't worry we won't pack a saw or a knife in it." I laughed and told him to report to reception and ask for me but don't give their names. He said they would and that I would see them at about eight thirty or nine o'clock.

The next morning I took far more time and effort to do my hair and makeup and even longer to choose my outfit. I stopped on the way to work and picked up enough food for an army and drove to work. Once I got to my office I neatened it up to the point where an obsessive compulsive person would be satisfied with it. When the knock on my door resounded through my office I shot up and looked at the time, eight o'clock.

It was time for Dimitri to arrive. I straightened myself out and looked at my reflection in my window making sure I looked neat. They walked in while I was fixing a bubble in my hair; I spun around when I saw two sets of amused reflections just above my own.

I rolled my eyes at them and gestured to the seat where he normally sat. Mikhail winked at me on the way out and I stood confused for a couple of seconds but soon gained my composure.

I turned around and smoothed my skirt out. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when I didn't know what to say. I grabbed my notepad and sat down like it was a normal day. And it was a normal day, I would ask the questions and Dimitri would just sit and look at me.

Soon it was quarter to nine and I was getting worried that they weren't going to show up. About seven minutes later I got a call on my rarely used desk phone. I shot up and grabbed the phone. I got really giddy and I told the lady she could escort them up.

I sat down and I allowed a very large grin to spread across my face, I felt like a child on Christmas morning. There was another knock on my door; I panicked at the thought of maybe Dimitri didn't want to see his mother and friend.

Dimitri gave me an odd look when I didn't stand up; I slowly raised up and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door. I pulled back slightly when Ivan's face right by mine.

I pulled open the door and allowed them to step in but not past where the door covered them.

His mother was beautiful, she looked quite like him or I suppose it was the other way around, he looked like her. Their eyes, that deep intense chocolate brown was by far one of my favourite characteristics of Dimitri.

I shook my head; he was my patient and not anything else. I gave them both a warm smile and invited them in. Ivan nodded at me and stood in front of Dimitri's mom. I closed the door and looked at Dimitri.

He looked like he had seen a ghost, but then both Ivan and I stepped aside to reveal who stood behind us. Dimitri withdrew for a moment like he had been struck but then launched himself forward, throwing his arms around his mother and twirling her around.

"Oh Mama, o bozhe ya skuchal po tebe!" Dimitri muttered.

**Ok so this roughly translates to Oh god, Mom I have missed you.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would just like to send a shout out to Dimkaisshmexy24, thanks for your really long review, it was awesome!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ash.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, someone told me that I had said that Olena was buried next to her husband. I am not blushes because it does sound familiar but I can't remember if or when I wrote it. So if someone could kindly point out what chapter it is in for me I can go fix it.**

**I know in Dimitri's confession it says his mother wasn't breathing but she did survive but Dimitri's father didn't. Anyways I am really sorry for that mix up and really want to fix it as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

Dimitri gave me an odd look when I didn't stand up; I slowly rose up and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door. I pulled back slightly when Ivan's face right by mine.

I pulled open the door and allowed them to step in but not past where the door covered them.

His mother was beautiful, she looked quite like him or I suppose it was the other way around, he looked like her. Their eyes, that deep intense chocolate brown was by far one of my favourite characteristics of Dimitri.

I shook my head; he was my patient and not anything else. I gave them both a warm smile and invited them in. Ivan nodded at me and stood in front of Dimitri's mom. I closed the door and looked at Dimitri.

He looked like he had seen a ghost, but then both Ivan and I stepped aside to reveal who stood behind us. Dimitri withdrew for a moment like he had been struck but then launched himself forward, throwing his arms around his mother and twirling her around.

"Oh Mama, o bozhe ya skuchal po tebe!" Dimitri muttered.

**Present…**

His native tongue and accent was like music to my ears. It sent shivers down my spine and I watched with avid curiosity. Ivan came to stand next to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder like we were old college buddies.

"Aren't they just something to watch. It's even better if you can understand them like I do but even still, that bond between mother and child is one of the strongest that can be formed." I rolled my eyes at his comment and thought well clearly you have to actually spend time with your child to form a bond, wishing that somehow my own mother had known this.

Yea, she might be pretty far in her career and know almost every single fighting style there is and the languages to go along with them but did she know what my favourite food is or even my eye colour. My internal ramblings took all my attention and now the happy family were sitting on my couch with Dimitri on my seat.

"Hey that's my chair," I cried out and he looked at me, held up his hands in a way to sort of say, don't worry and relax. I scowled at him but sat down at my chair and did some more paperwork that basically said that this session was a write off.

A shadow towered over me and I looked up slowly and there was Dimitri standing over me with a knife in his hands. My breath caught in my throat and then only then did I actually bother to listen to what he was saying.

"Do you have any plates?" he asked while giving me a strange look. I shook my head but then I remembered I had bought food for them. I gave him the bag and told him he could use the lids from the take-away boxes. Then something occurred to me and I grabbed the knife out of his hand and told him that he knew the rules and that he wasn't allowed to handle any weapons.

I saw Ivan just behind Dimitri pulling a tongue at me, and making kiss faces. I shot him another glare, but then I caught sight of Dimitri's mother's delighted face. I walked around Dimitri and to his mother and stuck out my hand.

She grabbed it and pulled me into a big warm hug, and I felt the strangest feeling come over me and I wanted to burst into tears. She let go of me and I pulled back.

"Hello darling, my name is an Olena Belikova. I am Dimka's mother. You are Roza?" She asked me and I saw Dimitri blush.

I shook my head and politely said, "No my name is Rosemarie Hathaway. Well doctor Rosemarie Hathaway and I'm Dimitri's psychologist."

She smiled knowingly at me but said nothing else. Dimitri and Ivan had already began to eat there burgers and drink the beers, which I had decided to sneak in for them. Olena began talking very rapidly to me and I could barely understand what she was saying but I managed to keep up.

She talked about how happy she was that she could finally see her 'Dimka.' A few times she pulled him over and covered his face with lots of kisses. Ivan pretended to make-out with his hand and Olena, which she insisted I call her called out, "Ivan Gavonich Zeklos come over here now and give your Aunty Olena a kiss."

Dimitri smirked as Ivan leaned and gave his "Aunty Olena" a kiss. I laughed at Dimitri's or sorry Dimka's expression. He turned and looked at me with an amused smile and I noticed then exactly how handsome he really was.

I felt myself blush and his eyes twinkled with a knowing look, I turned away and busied myself doing little things here and there. A warm hand found its way into mine and I looked up and saw Olena standing there.

"May I talk to you for a moment," she asked in a soft voice. I nodded and lead her to my table. We sat down and she smiled at me.

"Dimitri does what he thinks is right. He always believes that his actions will benefit those he loves. I can tell that he cares about you. I just hope you won't get him into trouble for this, but he often calls me and last time he spoke about you." She spoke in a low voice, so that Dimitri and Ivan couldn't hear.

I blushed and looked down embarrassed by her honesty. She shook her head at me and smiled in that way that older people always seem to do. She put her hand on my check and slowly pinched my cheek.

She got up and went to sit by the two men and they began to converse in Russian, speaking rapidly and somehow understanding one another. They looked like a happy family sharing food and it was really funny seeing Olena reach over and wipe something from the corner from Dimitri's mouth.

I have to admit that I was jealous of them my family was really screwed up. My mom was working and my dad was nowhere to be seen. I guess I basically raised myself. I suddenly felt the familiar pull of resentment.

I shook my head, this was neither the time nor the place, pushing those feelings deep down. I rolled my eyes, at least I have an excuse if I ever went truly crazy and killed someone.

I pretended to do work but continued to steal sneaky looks at the three of them. On one of the looks Dimitri caught me and I dropped my eyes immediately and blushed. Scribbling down random notes here and there.

It felt as if we were in primary school, passing notes and telling someone to tell another person to tell each other that they had a crush on the other. I knew why I couldn't be with him but I also so know that Dimitri has no boundaries and will say anything thing.

There was a knock on my door and I walked up, my dad walked in the door with a think pile of paper in hand. I nodded and let him in. Dimitri and Ivan stood up immediately holding out there hands, ready for handshakes.

I remember something Dimitri said and I knew that my dad and he have met before. I looked over at my dad and I realised that I really did look a lot like him. They sat down and began talking, Olena came and sat by me again allowing the men some privacy.

"You're really pretty and I approve of you and my son." She said and turned away smiling sweetly and the guys. I practically chocked over air, shuffled papers around on my desk. She tried to meet my eyes but I kept them down turned.

"Roza it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not proud of where my son is but at least I can be proud of who he is with. You are stunningly beautiful and you have a job that's more than any other lady he has ever been with." She continued.

"Mrs Belikova, your son and I only have a professional relationship. Nothing else, I mean it's against the rules and regulations. It's not that I don't like him it's just really confusing and well we not allowed." I rambled and she just smiled at me.

"I'm getting older and well darling I want to see Dimitri's kids before I'm too old to play with them and bounce them on my knees." She seemed to think that she had planned everything out. It's like everything would lay itself out and wrongs will be made right without any intervention. I have tried that go with the flow thing and well that didn't really work out either.

I wish it was as simple as she said it was but I knew we had a lot to do and I don't know if I could trust Dimitri again. I mean the last time something happened between us, he ran off with that tramp Tasha.

"Well Dimitri I think that we will be ready by next Friday. Kirova was shocked when I walked in dropped this file on her desk. She wants a quite trial, this to go away quickly. That proves she knows she has something to loose. We will be ready for whatever they bring."

Dimitri nodded and they shook hands, Abe winked at me and held her elbow out for Olena escorting her out. When they got to the door Olena turned to me and winked and walked out. Dimitri turned to me and arched his eyebrow, silently quizzing me.

"Your mother has quite the active imagination," and that was all I was able to say as Kirova walked in without announcement. I was so happy to see that Dimitri was sitting and I was standing by my file cabinet. In my mind, I was on my knees exclaiming my thanks to the heavens but on the outside I was cool, calm and collected.

She held that look of disgust on her face upon seeing Dimitri and immediately called out for Mikhail who came and hauled Dimitri away. I gestured to the chairs in front of my desk. She shook her hand and threw the file on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? What game are you playing at Rosemarie? I can let you know that whatever you're doing, I can do it ten times better. Oh and by the way your request to get time of work to further your studies, has been rejected." And with that she strutted her way out of my office like she was a victoria secret model on the job.

**Sooooo what did you think? **

**This chapter was dedicated to MeantForEachOtherRD, who did not only make my day but gave me this inspiration to write this chapter so quickly and update so fast.**

**Love Ash.**

**Oh and please leave me a review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

She held that look of disgust on her face upon seeing Dimitri and immediately called out for Mikhail who came and hauled Dimitri away. I gestured to the chairs in front of my desk. She shook her hand and threw the file on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? What game are you playing at Rosemarie? I can let you know that whatever you're doing, I can do it ten times better. Oh and by the way your request to get time of work to further your studies, has been rejected." And with that she strutted her way out of my office like she was a victoria secret model on the job.

**Present…**

"And we find the defendant guilty." I woke up with a start. It was clear I was beyond stressed for Dimitri's trail. I know that for the past few weeks my dad has collected evidence and found witnesses but no matter how much my dad assures me, I still have this feeling that something is going to go wrong at the trial.

It was three in the morning but I didn't want to go back to sleep, just in case I had another bad dream. I felt quite sick well more nauseous than anything. I rolled over and watched my cat sleep; if I ever had to get reincarnated I would come back as a house cat. That way you could just lie around all day and do whatever.

Sighing and rolling onto my back, I stared up. It was dark, I could barely see my ceiling but that didn't stop me from staring at it.

I awoke to a blaring noise, my alarm; I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. I sat up and looked around my room with early morning confusion. I stumbled out of bed and into my bathroom, I groaned when I say my appearance.

My hair… it was going to take hours to get the knots out of it, not to mention the frizz. I grabbed a strand and it was rough and felt like straw. Giving myself a once over, today was a definitely a bad hair day. So now the question was tie it up or wear a hat?

I got into the shower and began the difficult process of untangling the mop on top of my head. Once I got out of the shower, I decided just to tie it up.

It was Friday; I was really excited to see Dimitri. I had long given up on telling myself that there was nothing there. He was a gorgeous man, yes he had done some really bad things, but I still admired him as a person. I mean he had saved me when that power outage happened while I was in the cell block.

I got into my office and sat down, I tried to ignore the fact I had taken twice as long to get ready this morning than I normally would. I took extra care in curling the ends of my hair and applying my make-up.

I rearranged my office, because I felt that it was too boring. Then I went and wiped down all the surfacing making sure there was not a single speck of dust anywhere. I was antsy and excited to see him.

I sat down in my desk when I heard the knock, it resounded off of the walls. My voice sounded incredibly weak when I called out for them to enter. I smiled when Mikhail lead Dimitri to the chair.

I smiled and he left, I got up and tried to act normal around him. God I felt like a silly school girl with a crush on her teacher. I sat down and Dimitri gave me a weird look, he gestured around to my office.

"Change? You moved your office around. Change is never good." He said very slowly, almost trying to work it out himself before me telling him why.

I smiled at him, "I think change is good. Change can be subtle, like a change in hair colour and the arrangement of the room or major like in a personality or morals. Sometimes changes in both minor and major points in people lives can be linked."

He looked completely and utterly confused, that was good and it was exactly how I wanted him. "Dimitri, can you tell me if there is any change in your life. Major or minor?" he gave me a look, that said where are you going with this.

"I'm going to trial soon, again. Then I am going to come back here because they are just going to find me guilty. I'm going to come back here, and spend the rest of my life here." I felt really sad for him; he had no hope for the future.

"Why are you saying that? There could be hope; there is hope for everything if you just keep positive." I said and he snorted, clearly he didn't believe me.

"What makes you feel like there is no hope?" I asked him genuinely curious about his answer. He looked taken aback.

"Rose I have spent almost all of my life in prison. I don't know how to live outside of prison. I am so used to waking up and seeing bars. I would be a fool if I could even consider that I might be allowed out."

"Sometimes what you least expect, happens." He chuckled at my words and yet again he didn't believe me. I knew I had to prove him wrong and I knew exactly how to do it. Suddenly gathering my courage and in a short burst of bravery, I got up and sat on the couch next to him. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He looked completely surprised, "I bet you didn't expect that." He laughed at me and then suddenly he also leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him against me.

I moaned when I felt his chest against mine, we were kissing frantically. Dimitri had his hands in my hair and pulls my hair slightly. It felt really good, when I felt his hands on my lower stomach, I panicked and pulled back.

I suddenly became quite shy and reserved, I was embarrassed because it was now clear that I was a virgin and never had been this far. It was actually quite sad when I thought about it. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on these lips.

He leaned down and caught my lips again. "I know you're scared but I promise you I won't hurt you. I really want this but I don't want to push you. If you say no then I won't continue." He looked down when he said the last part.

I wanted to prove myself wrong; I leaned up and kissed him again. "I want this," I spoke softly with my lips moving against his. He began where he left off and continued to pull my shirt.

I heard his heavy breathing beside me. I knew what he had done wrong. It should have never happened. I looked over towards him, barely ever noticing that we were in my office on the floor, readying myself to tell him that this whole thing should never have happened. But what had just happened?

All myself control, every time I had said not him and the professional, don't get attached persona, all flew right out of the window. Then again, I'm only a simple woman and even I feel desire, lust, wanting and love? I wasn't so sure about the last one. I met his eyes, those warm chocolate brown eyes; I knew there was no turning back or stopping.

We had already gone too far. I found my answer, I was sure because it was then that I realised that I loved him; I loved the prisoner named Dimitri Belikov. Ad that thought scared me.

How could he love me back? I knew almost everything about him and he knew nothing about me. Then again that would be the only reason he would like me, if he had known exactly what happened in my childhood he would never ever want to be with me.

The sadness that flowed through me wasn't paralysing. For both of our sakes this had to be a onetime shot. I looked at his handsome face, yes he might be scarred but it just added character.

I was over thinking this moment; I can work through all the possibilities later on. Right now? Right now this might be the last time I would ever be with him and I was going to cherish it. I moved over him and straddled him, I placed my hands on his chest and lay down on him.

I traced a small scar on his arm, he was humming and I closed my eyes. Enjoying this moment, trying to live in the now. We just lay there, on the ground with Dimitri's arms around me and not a care in the world.

Well that was until there was a knock on the door…

**Hope this chapter was ok.**

**I know my absence was inexcusable, and tried very hard to get this chapter out to you guys.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought and what you think will happen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok yes they had sex; sorry I thought I had made that pretty clear… **

**So I have typed up to chapter twenty six, so maybe now I might update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

I was over thinking this moment; I can work through all the possibilities later on. Right now? Right now this might be the last time I would ever be with him and I was going to cherish it. I moved over him and straddled him; I placed my hands on his chest and lay down on him.

I traced a small scar on his arm, he was humming and I closed my eyes. Enjoying this moment, trying to live in the now. We just lay there, on the ground with Dimitri's arms around me and not a care in the world.

Well that was until there was a knock on the door…

**Present…**

We jumped up and rushed to get ready. "Mikhail I'll be there in a minute, just finishing up." I called out as I was pulling my pants on. Dimitri sat don as I started to button my shirt up. Damn him and his prisoner uniform.

Dimitri pointed to my face and I looked in the reflection on the window and saw my lipstick was messed up. I wiped my lips along the back of my hand, and wiping it all off.

I opened the door and allowed Mikhail to come in. He smiled at me and then grabbed Dimitri and pulled him out.

Dimitri just gave me a slight smile before he disappeared behind the door and then once the door closed I fell onto the couch with a sigh. I was exactly like a schoolgirl. I lay back against the couch and relived the past hour of my life.

It was worth it, waiting all this time for him. He might not be the one but right now he sure felt like he was. Then something hit me, we hadn't used a condom. I felt my stomach drop, holy cow I could fall pregnant because of this one time.

I sat up from where I was lounging on my couch; I knew they had the morning after pill but I don't know if I had it me to kill an unborn child. Mine, a thing that was growing inside of me. I smiled but then stopped, where the hell was I going with this? I didn't even know for sure that I was pregnant and I was almost in love with it.

I rolled my eyes at myself; I got up and put away the unused notepad. Today was the best session with Dimitri. I smiled to myself and then started packing up my stuff for the day.

I got into my car and started to drive home, feeling really good about this weekend. When I got home, my home phone was ringing. I rushed in and grabbed it. "Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Hey Rose, want to come out tonight. A few of us from the prison were going to a bar in town." I heard Lissa say. I smiled and decided to give her a bit of hassle before accepting.

"You do know taking prisoners from the prison is against the law." I could tell she was blushing on the other side of the line.

"No Rose that isn't what I meant I meant some of the guards and the medical staff was going to be there." She quickly tried to recover but I just laughed.

"Don't worry I'll be there just text me the name and address of the bar, but I'm not getting drunk tonight."

As Lissa stumbled out of the bar with Mikhail, Sonya and a couple of other people from working following closely behind us. We were all laughing at something Mikhail had just said.

"Rose said that she wasn't going to get drunk tonight and we all let out another round of laughter. It was always that case, when you go out with friends one drink becomes two and then two become three and then you can't remember why or how you ended up falling off of the bar stool or why Mikhail suddenly lunges for another man.

I remember being pulled up from the floor and then dragged out of the pub. We hailed a cab but I wasn't going to leave my baby, car, here all night. I came up with a plan; I was going to sleep in my car. If someone was going to take my car they were going to have to take me with it.

After promising every person that I wasn't going to drive but I was going to pass out. Stumbling to my car with Lissa in tow, we sat down in the car. I was smiling away; this day had been one of the best so far.

"What going with you, you are practically glowing like someone bought you a puppy, or, or," she stopped and looking at me and then her eyes suddenly widened, "You had sex." She cried out while pointing at me accusingly.

I blushed and she knew that she was right. She squealed and turned to face me and then grabbed my hands. "Tell me everything," she practically bounced up and down in the car.

"I'm not going to you who, but it was amazing." I gushed, no matter how close Lissa and I were I was not going to get Dimitri in trouble.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything else. I stuck the keys in the ignition and started to pull off. Lissa panicked, "what are doing, you're drunk you can't drive. You, you promised you wouldn't drive." She acted as they my actions were blasphemous.

"Relax miss-goody-two-shoes; I live just down the road here like literally five minutes and its two o'clock in the morning no one is going to be on the road at the moment." I reasoned with her. I drove really slowly just in case there were people in or on the road. Once we got to my house, we stumbled and eventually passed out on my bed.

I woke up in the morning and saw a figure standing over my bed, I screamed in fright and scrambled backwards until I hit something else on my bed. Looking down I saw the pale figure of Lissa on my bed.

I looked up and saw Ivan standing next to my bed and chuckling loudly. What the hell happened last night? I looked down and saw I was still fully dressed, shoes on and all. I frowned in confusion.

I didn't remember anything other than going out, I didn't remember coming home or getting into bed. I froze when I realized what might have happened; I looked down at a confused Lissa.

When Lissa collapsed down on the bed and fell asleep again, lightly snoring. Ivan gestured for me to come and follow him. I crawled out of bed and followed him into the lounge. He sat down on my couch and held out my car keys.

"What happened last night?" I asked and he looked at me strangely.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I don't know I come past here this morning to have a chat with you and I see your car open and you house door open as well, so believing the worst I come in here and find you in bed with a woman." He said with a smirk, I didn't catch on at first and then I realise he thought Lissa and I were a couple.

I shook my head and tried to deny it but he just winked at me and I knew that he was just messing around. "So how's the hangover," he asked casually. I considered his question and was pleasantly surprised when I found that I had no hangover at all.

"They are moving Dimitri's trial up; it's going to be next week Tuesday. In three days' time." My stomach dropped, two weeks earlier than planned. I felt my stomach drop, my skin went cold and I felt faint, maybe Dimitri was right after all.

Today was the trial, I had to look smart as possible as I was speaking. I was extremely nervous, my dad assured me they had a solid case but I still had a smidgen of doubt. If he was to be found guilty, he would have to wait another ten years before appealing the sentence.

Once I arrived at the court I was pulled into a room that held my father and his team and the opposing legal team. I was sat down and my dad gave me a grim look and I wondered what was going on.

"Rose we are here to offer you a settlement," my eyes widened, wasn't a settlement supposed to be offered to the victim err defendant and not the psychologist. Then it hit me, they were trying to bribe me. That would explain my dad's look; I shot up out of my seat.

"We will give you seventy three thousand dollars if you agree to drop this matter immediately and not mention this to anyone."

I snorted and turned around about to leave the room but before I exited the door I turned and said, "The only reason you would be offering me a bribe was because you know that you are going to lose and right now I am on my way to tell the judge that you have offered me a bribe." I spun and walked out like I didn't have a care in the world.

I just hoped they wouldn't call my bluff, but they knew that I had something on them. I was pulled into the infamous room, the court room that would decide Dimitri's future. Thinking of him I looked around to see if he was here but if he was I couldn't see him.

The legal teams swooped in, like a bat out of hell. They commanded the whole room, but I refused to show them I was intimidated and I held my head up high and looked down upon on them.

I was quite interested in the beginning of the trial but soon I droned it out and became quite interested in the patterns I could make up with the tiles on the floor. When my name was called out, I suddenly panicked.

On the outside I hoped I appeared to be calm and collected but on the inside I was screaming and pulling my hair out. I sat down calmly on the stand and rattled off answers to their questions.

That was until one really odd question came up, "Mr Mazur is your father correct. Were you aware of that fact when he took on Mr Belikov's case?" I was confused.

"Wait what?" I asked, "Did I know that he was my father or that he took on my patient's case? It would have to be yes to both as well I used to live with my father and well I have known him for all of my life. I had met with both of them as legally Mr Belikov is my patient and I have every right to know what going on with his life."

The lady flushed when she heard my answer. She considered her next question carefully and I could tell by her body language she was shaken. "Um, Miss Hathaway," I cut her off. "It's a Doctor Hathaway."

She froze, and then recovered but not fully. "Um yes, Doctor Hathaway. You said you met the defence team before did you meet any of the opposing legal team before the case? If so, what was discussed?"

"Well yes, I met just before the trial and I was offered a bribe." When I said that there was uproar in the court and the lady in front of me completely blanked. I smirked and looked over at my father and Dimitri.

My father held a smug look on his face; he knew this was going to happen. From the tensing in the lawyer's shoulders and the nervous twitches in their hands and tapping of their feet, I knew my father had planned a settlement agreement. It occurred to me my father knew that my flippant attitude would cause me to say no and spit it out in court.

The judge banged his hammer-thingy and called for calm in the court and then for all legal teams the defendant and me to meet in the back. We all got up and walked to the back, the only difference is that Dimitri was being escorted by guards.

We sat around the table and I was the centre of attention and suddenly I didn't like it. There was a flurry of activity people were shouting around me that I was wrong and that nothing of the sort was offered.

My dad's calm voice came through the noise of the legal team, "All rooms in the court house have surveillance. I'm sure a review of the tapes would make all clear." He sat there and looked completely calm and the picture of 'stoic-ness 'if that was even a word. I mean he even rivalled Dimitri and that was saying something.

The flustered lady said, "There must be something that can be done to make this go away? A settlement, five years in jail for Dimitri and then house arrest for the rest of original sentence."

My father snorted, "We will let this drop if you release my client, charges dropped but record still remaining." If I hadn't just heard my father talk I wouldn't have believed he had spoken as he didn't even move.

We all looked at the judge expectantly; he turned to the legal team. "This is a big deal. If Doctor Hathaway is willing to not press charges I think that maybe you should consider this offer. Besides I have read over both of the case files and I find that the defence has a far stronger case and it would be ridiculous in continuing with this case, not only time consuming but also a waste of tax payer's money. So the only question that remains is; do you accept the defences offer?" His voice wavered slightly but you could hear the power in his voice.

The man, who clearly headed the team, picked his head up and looked me square in the eyes. "We accept the terms."

That was it Dimitri was a free man…

**Soooooo…**

**I know my email is going to be firing away, let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**So leave me a review.**

**Thanks Ash.**

**Oh and don't worry there is still plenty of drama to come.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Just so that it is on the record, I love all dogs but I do think that Chihuahua's look like rats. But I still love them! **

**So got some big questions for you guys, do you want Rose to fall pregnant? And do you guys want a one-shot of what Dimitri thought during the trail?**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

My father snorted, "We will let this drop if you release my client, charges dropped but record still remaining." If I hadn't just heard my father talk I wouldn't have believed he had spoken as he didn't even move.

We all looked at the judge expectantly; he turned to the legal team. "Do you accept?" His voice wavered slightly but you could hear the power in his voice.

The man, who clearly headed the team, picked his head up and looked me square in the eyes. "We accept the terms."

That was it Dimitri was a free man…

**Present…**

Everyone in the room was shocked; I thought this trial would go on for at least a few weeks. Dimitri looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. _"Sometimes what you least expect, happens."_

He smiled at me, one of the guards was called forward and Dimitri's handcuffs were taken off, he rubbed his wrists and stood up. He stretched up to the roof and once again I was struck by how tall he was.

Now that he was free and aura could be felt around him and if I thought that the judge seemed powerful a few moments ago then Dimitri could be compared to nothing but god. The legal team had nothing on Dimitri the way he commanded this small room which did seem far too small for him.

We were told that both legal teams had to meet and write out and sign the agreement within forty eight hours from close of business today. And then we were dismissed out another door, the back exit and as we walked through the halls to where we would leave the court house, the silence was eerie.

Once we stepped out of the door and looked out over the landscape, cars were zooming by and people were rushing to get where they needed to go on time. But right now, right here the calmness that irradiated from Dimitri seemed dissipate and I could actually feel him become keyed up, wired almost.

"What is going to happen now? Where do I go from here?" He asked but wasn't looking at any of us so I had no clue who he was asking but everyone looked at me expectantly like I was the one who was supposed to answer.

"We can book you into a hotel until we can figure out what to do and then until then just enjoy your second chance at life." And that was the only answer I could come up with. He looked down at me cynically.

"What if you can never figure out what you, sorry I meant I. What if I never figure out what to do with my life? All I knew before was gangs and trying to put food in the table oh and how to bump off my dad. You do know I actually killed him right? Yea I didn't do half the stuff they said I did but that is not the point, I committed murder." He said while throwing his hands in the air.

"There's no need to get snappy Dimitri and I won't remind you again that I am a lady and you will act accordingly in my presence. Now I know today has been stressful and I will forget this but from now on I think you should show some respect." I was really getting pissed off with this whole world is against me thing.

All the men just stared at me as if I had grown a second head, while the other female lawyer looked at me with admiration, if I wasn't a grown up I would have pulled a finger at her. My father clasped his hands together.

"I for one, have quite the appetite and I'm sure Mr Belikov over here has had enough prison garage, they call food, for a life time. So Rose, would you mind joining us for lunch." My dad said, always the diplomat well not always but you get the just of it.

He held his hand out and gestured for us to follow; only now I noticed a black car waiting for us. I smiled and like the lady I am walked forward, only mildly snuffling the other female. Who even though I had no clue who she was I didn't like her, she had shown weakness back in the court room and I don't like people who show weakness often.

We ended up at some little corner café, personally I thought the three of us looked ridiculous in our formal attire. The men wearing expensive tailored suits and I a smart blazer and pencil skirt with a dark blue blouse, all courtesy of my father-of course.

Since it was almost four in the afternoon, I thought it would be appropriate to have a drink. I ordered a cosmopolitan while the other two both ordered a beer.

Seriously that is what they asked for; all they said was two beers and when the waitress asked which one they would like my father waved her off.

When she came back with our drinks, we placed our orders. I ordered a bacon and chicken salad while my dad ordered a Dagwood sandwich and Dimitri politely refused. Of course my father would have none of it and order Dimitri a hamburger and chips.

Sensing she was no longer needed the waitress quickly scuttled off and almost tripping over some little rat, Chihuahua, in the process. We sat in silence for a while until my dad spoke up.

"The world has changed a lot since you've been away. Things are very different now," personally I couldn't think of any major changes that had occurred but I guess I have been in the world and everything was added slowly while Dimitri had probably no clue what the hell a smart phone was and certainly wouldn't know what an android phone was.

"Obama is president, computers are being switched out for laptops and laptops are being switched out for tablets and another rescission hit. Global warming, the ice caps melting and all other crazy bullshit that you can ever dream of has happened." My dad gestured wildly during his rant.

Dimitri looked confused but didn't say anything, "Dad I think today has been a lot for Dimitri to digest and why don't we let him settle down for a couple of days before overloading him with information." Dimitri looked intensely relieved when I spoke up and even more so when the food arrived.

We all got stuck in well yea more like Dimitri and dad. Me? I just picked at my salad; I had lost my appetite but wasn't going to say anything.

The both of them practically inhaled their food and when they we done, they both had a good go at finishing mine but of course leaving all the green stuff behind.

Once the bill was paid, it was already quarter to six and my dad decided that it was too late for Dimitri to check into a hotel and politely invited him over to my place and offered him my couch. This was all decided with me not even opening my mouth once or even getting asked.

The drive home was a little awkward, once we had gone back to the court house to fetch my car we were bombarded with questions from the press and other reporters. Once we were in the safety of my car I began to drive home.

When we eventually reached my humble abode, we sat in the car for a couple of minutes not saying anything. I turned to him, "I'll have to go to work tomorrow so after work I'll come by and pick you up and I will take you shopping for clothes and stuff." He nodded but didn't say anything else; I opened the door got out, Dimitri closely following me.

When we got inside I gestured around, "This is my place. Its small but its normally only me so yea. Um the bathroom is there and my room is there. You can have the bed of you feel me comfortable there and the kitchen is there. That's it." He nodded again, and that frustrated me beyond words.

"Common can I at least get a thank you or something?" I cried out, throwing my hands into the air and then allowing them to fall down and slap my thighs.

"Thank you Rose, for everything. I'm tired and today has been quite long, I will take the couch for tonight and be out of your hair by tomorrow." He said quietly, nothing like the man I had known before.

"You take as long as you need, don't rush Dimitri and remember that I will always be there to help you." I smiled slight before going to bed.

I was on my way home from work today, when I had left earlier Dimitri was still fast asleep snoring on my couch. I felt extremely guilty when I woke up in the morning and my first thought was thank god he didn't murder me in my sleep.

I was also feeling quite guilty now as I drove home because the whole day I was worried about Dimitri calling some old friends and cleaning out my house.

I was very antsy to get home; I really wanted to see him. We needed to talk about what had happened the other day, the whole having sex thing. I knew that conversation was going to be very awkward.

When I pulled into my drive way, my house looked normally. "Why wouldn't it, you retard?" I asked myself and then felt stupid when I realised I was talking to myself.

I got out of the car and walked into my house, only to stop and then quickly turn around. There was Dimitri with some chick on my couch and buck naked. I stood there awkwardly and turned around slowly she squealed and Dimitri grunted.

I pointed to the door and the girl pulled her dress down and grabbed her under from off of the corner of my TV and scrambled out with her shoes in hand but stand managed to signal for Dimitri to call her.

Once I shut the door, I turned around and gave him what I hoped was an emotionless look but I was really dying inside. Clearly what had happened the other day didn't matter at all to him, even though it meant the world to me.

I began to walk to my room but Dimitri grabbed my hand, I pulled away from him with force I didn't even know I was capable of.

"Don't touch me," I spat out angrily, "Don't know what kind of diseases and viruses a whore carries around."

"Hey don't be like that Sarah, Sandra or was it Sandy, well whatever her name was, was a perfectly decent young lady." He said trying to defend and clearly the true message of my statement wasn't going through.

"Dimitri I wasn't talking about the bimbo, I was talking about you." And with that I turned on my heels and practically ran and hid in my room.

Curling up into a ball, I began to sob. Clearly he has his priorities straightened out and just to think earlier I had arranged for a car for Dimitri. What was the point in me helping him, if he wasn't going to help himself?

I contemplated this for a while before dozing off, I woke up to the most delicious smell drifting through my apartment. Groggily I sat up and wandered out and into my kitchen where Dimitri stood in front of the stove wearing an apron.

I noticed that he still had his clothes on from yesterday and just about kicked myself when realised I had promised Dimitri to take him out shopping.

Earlier while hiding in my room I came to the conclusion that Dimitri had made no promises to me after sex the other day. I might be inexperienced in that department but I knew, from all the romantic comedies that we had sex and did not make love. There was a difference and I knew that now.

"I have the day off tomorrow since my usual client is now a chef and doesn't need me anymore, I will take you shopping then. We can also go job hunting since that will be the biggest hurdle you will face. So the sooner we start the better."

"Rose about earlier-" I cut him off, "Don't worry I over reacted, and just was shocked. I don't mind just next time please give me some notice and put towels down on the couch since when I have guests they do sit on that couch." He nodded and even though I said it was alright, it wasn't and it was clear on Dimitri's face that he knew it wasn't.

It was clear Dimitri has intimacy issues, since after every time something has happened between us he goes off with another chick. Or at least I hoped it was that otherwise he is just a class-A jerk.

**So what do you think it is, is Dimitri a jerk or does he have intimacy issues? Maybe a little bit of both?**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks Ash.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Please leave me a review, coz it's my birthday. Low I know but hey you gotta milk it for all you can! :p Oh and you all have Nobes to thank for this chapter! Thank you for pushing me to update, otherwise who knows when this chapter would have come out!**

**Very small mention of sex towards the end of the chapter. So beware, and don't say I didn't warn you. This is a T-fanfic and we are allowed moderate sex scene under this rating, as long as it is not too graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

"Rose about earlier-" I cut him off, "Don't worry I over reacted, and just was shocked. I don't mind just next time please give me some notice and put towels down on the couch since when I have guests they do sit on that couch." He nodded and even though I said it was alright, it wasn't and it was clear on Dimitri's face that he knew it wasn't.

It was clear Dimitri has intimacy issues, since after every time something has happened between us he goes off with another chick. Or at least I hoped it was that otherwise he is just a class-A jerk.

**Present…**

We were in the tenth store today and Dimitri still had only bought one pair of jeans and two shirts. We had yet still a whole wardrobe to buy as he had no clothes. Other than the fact Dimitri wouldn't let me buy him anything over fifty dollars, he just didn't find anything he liked.

"Roza," he called out before heading into a leather store. Oh god no, please don't tell me he likes leather pants, though I have to say a bikers jacket would look really, really hot on him. I followed him inside, silently praying that he would avoid the leather pants, but seeing his butt made me think that somehow he would pull it off.

I was distracted from my thoughts when he pulled out a long leather jacket, it looked like a duster. Just like what the cowboys would wear, I raised my eyebrows in question but he didn't see me he was far too excited about his find.

Suddenly he face grew impassive and he practically threw the coat back onto the rack and stormed out of the shop, curious I walked forward thinking that there might be a rip in it but once I reached the coat I knew why he had put it down. The price tag read two hundred and thirty eight dollars.

The number took my breath away but seeing that look on Dimitri's face made me become quite irrational. I grabbed the coat and walked to the tills, but on the way I spotted an absolutely cute female bikers jacket. It was cool, modern and funky, almost the same way I would describe myself and I knew that I just had to get it.

I headed out of the store almost five hundred dollars poorer than I was ten minutes ago. Yea I think that was my shopping budget blown for the next couple of months. Dimitri eyed the bag curiously and I didn't want him to know that I had bought him something so I told him I bought myself a jacket and took it out to show him.

He gave me a small smile, I knew he was hurting over the loss jacket. I almost laughed but thought it would be better for him to be surprised. I forced Dimitri to buy a couple more pairs of jeans, one pair of training pants and some more shirts. Then I gave him some money and pushed him into the underwear section, saving the embarrassment for the both of us.

While Dimitri was in the underwear section, I quickly popped off to a gift shop to buy a box big enough to fit his jacket and a small card that said, "Just for you." I walked back and met Dimitri outside of the store.

"Did you buy leather treatment for your jacket?" he asked as we were walking to the car. I gave him a quizzical look, I had no clue what he meant. "Since you can't put the jacket in the wash you have to get it treated." He said as if I was supposed to know that.

"I'll pick up some tomorrow, but right now I am hungry and thinking of getting Chinese take-away. What do you think?" I asked while pulling out of the parking spot. He just murmured in agreement, probably still aching over the thought of that jacket. Men, pfft such babies.

"What's with the smile?" he asked, I hadn't realised I was smiling. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how men are such babies." He looked appalled by my answer, completely taken aback.

"Oh really? Says she, who last night screamed and then ran on jumped on the counter when there was a spider of the hallway wall." He said and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I scowled at the memory, it was a pretty big spider and he knew it.

"Oh common, you got a fright when you saw it so don't talk. That thing was huge and I would rather spend the night on the couch than walk past that thing. But I have to say thank you for squishing it, and cleaning it up. Adrian never even used to go near the things, used to leave the house until I got rid of it." I said almost laughing but then suddenly Dimitri tensed.

"Who's this Adrian?" he asked in a tight voice. I almost laughed, men! Always so competitive, male pride is actually quite funny sometimes.

"My ex, and you see I told you men are such babies." I said with a laugh and then pulled onto the high-way.

When we got home I had to sneak my package into my room, least Dimitri see what else I had in the bag. I folded it nicely and then wrote in the card, "Congrads on a successful trail, Rose." I then placed the card neatly on top and closed the box, fiddled with the ribbon that surrounded it and once it was neat and I was happy I placed it in my cupboard. I was going to give it to him once I had bought the leather care, because heaven forbid that someone should own a leather outfit without leather protection.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number for my local take-away restaurant, and ordered my usual and Dimitri's food. I undressed and went for a quick shower, just long enough to get the days sweat and grim off. I dressed in a stretchy pant and a tank top, aiming for comfort rather than style. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and wiped all my make-up off.

I heard the doorbell and went to collect my food but was surprised when I saw Adrian and Sydney stop by. My eyes widened, what would it look like with me dressed like this and Dimitri, who had decided he no longer liked pants, watching TV in his boxers. I closed the door slightly and hid my head behind it, I needed to catch his attention but how?

Grabbing the nearest thing, which turned out to be one of my sneakers, I threw it at Dimitri trying to get his attention. Typical of me, I completely missed but lucky still caught his attention but I guess a flying shoe would catch people's attention then wouldn't it?

He didn't even bother to get up, instead he half turned on the couch and gave me the what-the-fuck-look. I widened my eyes and jerked my head towards the door and then gestured to my pants, he seemed to catch on that he needed to put his pants back on.

I opened the door again and smiled at my guests, "Are you going to invite us in or we going to spend the night out here on your drive way?" Adrian asked with a raised eyebrow. I let out a nervous laugh, blushing I allowed them into my house.

They came to a standstill once they had passed the threshold, and I didn't need to guess why. I knew it was because of the six foot seventy Russian guy standing in my lounge. He looked so out of place there and again the room felt too small for him.

We all stood there in an awkward silence for a short time before Adrian shook himself out of his dazed state and held out is hand, "Adrian Ivashkov. Rose's friend." Dimitri politely shook his hand but said nothing and in fact just stood there not even looking at them.

"Um guys this is Dimitri, this is Adrian and Sydney." I gestured round wildly, clearly showing my embarrassment. They just nodded, but thank the heavens when my doorbell rang a short time later.

I scrambled and practically tripped over myself to open the door, hoping and praying that it would be the food. It was, I gave the guy a really generous tip only because he had pulled me out of the awkward situation. He didn't know that but probably just thought I was really nice and gave out tons of money, which today I guess I kind of am.

He walked away with a very big smile on his face, well at least that makes one of us. I walked past the lounge, where Dimitri and Adrian sat glaring at each other and sizing one another up, Sydney scrambled after me into the kitchen.

"Oh my word Rose I am so sorry if I knew that you had company over I would have told Adrian to stay home speaking of which, is that Dimitri Belikov? As in former inmate, one of your patients Dimitri Belikov? You do know it's kind of illegal for him to be here." She spoke in a flurry.

I felt my stomach drop, I knew that Dimitri being here was wrong and technically it wasn't illegal as I wasn't a prison guard but I was still an employee of the prison and it was frowned upon to have an ex-prisoner in your home.

I grabbed Sydney's hands and spoke quietly, "Yes I know but he had nowhere else to go. He is just staying on my couch until we can find a hotel for him to stay in and then I just want to help him get back onto his feet. Once he can cope I will break all contact with him, I promise. Please Sydney, I beg of you. Pease don't tell anyone." If it wasn't for the dirt on my kitchen floor I would have got onto my knees.

She pursed her lips and then looked around my kitchen, "Fine I won't tell anyone but only as long as I can steal one of those fortune cookies." She stopped and seemed to think about something, "Rose what if he can never get back onto his feet. He's an ex-con, even if he was released people aren't going to want to hire him."

I nodded, "Can I be perfectly honest with you? There's a small sadistic part of me that wants him to never get back onto his feet. I mean then he would have to stay with me. Please just keep this to yourself but I care," I stopped, what was I doing? I was going to admit my feelings out loud for the first time.

"Sydney, I care for Dimitri way more than I should. I know it's wrong but I just do." She smiled at me, almost as if she knew exactly what I meant.

Even though we had only ordered two portions of food, there was plenty to go around. Once the men had stopped eyeing each other up and began to relax, the conversation flowed as though we had known each other for years. Yes Dimitri didn't input much but still laughed when we told jokes but honestly I feel like he was forcing it but none the less at least he was making the effort to be more social.

It was close to midnight when Adrian and Sydney finally left, Sydney gave me a sly wink before closing the door behind her. I walked up and locked it, but when I turned around Dimitri had trapped me in his arms.

Startled I pressed myself against the door, but this only allowed him to come closer to me. I could smell the wine radiating off of him but he didn't seem drunk only incredibly bold, but I guess sometimes they are the same thing.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, some primal part of me liked the fact that I was trapped and had nowhere to go. I had to place my trust in Dimitri not to hurt me or take advantage of me because what else could I do? H was almost twice the size of me, was made of almost solid muscle and boy could he move fast.

He had completely ignored my question, he leaned forward and started to kiss my neck. His hands traveling up my sides and moved my hair out of the way, as it had come undone during the night, so that more of my neck was exposed.

He covered my whole neck and part of my exposed shoulder in kisses. My knees felt weak and I felt a warming between my legs. I can believe I am getting turned on by this. I then remembered that after every time we have been together, even if it was only twice, he would go off and find some bimbo.

With all my strength and might, I pushed him away and judging by the look on his face I had caught him by surprise. I fell against the door once again, panting and physically wanting more but I wasn't going to be played again.

"No, I don't want this. Not until you can prove to me that you won't run off after being with me, again." I shook my head with the last part. He looked confused, "Dimitri, don't you remember Tasha and that Bimbo from last night. What was her name Cindy or something?" I said while throwing my hands up in the air.

He finally seemed to understand, "You want me not to sleep with anyone else but you?" he asked finally and I knew I had no right to but I nodded anyways. I wanted more, my confession to Sydney earlier made me realise this. I wanted more for Dimitri's and my relationship.

"I can't promise much, but I will try." And that was all he said. I felt really happy after he said that but incredibly tired, so I just stumbled off to bed.

It was early in the morning, in fact too early for a Saturday. I was on my way to my local hardware store to buy the leather treatment for Dimitri's jacket. I was planning on giving it to him earlier this morning and was going to try and cook breakfast while he was still asleep.

Upon buying a couple bottles of the 'best stuff on the market' I was on my way home. I rushed into the house and was disappointed to see Dimitri sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of something in his hands.

I waved at him before sitting my purchase on the countertop, after seeing his questioning look I pulled out one bottle and showed it to him. "Do you know how to use it? Otherwise I can show you." He asked me once he figured out what it was. I nodded and smiled, I highly doubt I was ever going to use it but what the heck?

"Go fetch your jacket and I will show you." He said, and then took a sip of what I now know is coffee. Disgusting, vile, putrid substance, the only reason I had it was for visitors who wanted coffee after dinner or on a cold day.

Suddenly I realised the situation was perfect, I had been quizzing myself all morning on how to present his jacket to him and now I had the perfect idea. I was going to hand him his jacket and wait for him to realise it was his.

I was giddy as I practically ran into my room and ripped the box out of my cupboard. Just before opening my bedroom door I stopped and took a deep calming breath and then opened the door and walked down the hallway and turned to the kitchen.

I held the box out to him and he gave it a strange look, probably wondering why I had gift-wrapped my own gift. Shrugging and shaking his head he took the box and put the bottle next to him. He opened the box and then froze.

I felt a smile creep onto my face, and ever so slowly his large had reached in and pulled out the small card. He long graceful fingers opened the card so carefully, it was almost as if he was worried it would break.

He read the card and then looked at me, down at the box and then at me again. Almost not believing what he saw. I giggled at his incredulous expression, he stood up and if I thought his actions just now were careful, the way he pulled the coat out of the box was so slow and so calculated you would have thought it was made if tiny strings of gold or silver.

Once it was out of the box and he could see it clearly, a beautiful and absolutely breath-taking smile broke out across his face and I thought I would faint as all the blood in my body seemed to gush south, I had always doubted the term panting dropping smile but now after seeing this? I believed it, completely and utterly.

**Come on Dimitri without a duster is just not Dimitri, am I right or what?**

**Hope you enjoyed some Dimitri and Rose moments. And see I am not as horrible as you all think I am :p I didn't end it with a cliff-hanger.**

**One of the longest chapters in the whole story but had to be one of my favourites to write!**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thanks Ash.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok you guys can get the pitchforks and torches. I am back, sorry for not updating but had a lovely Christmas holiday with the family. **

**Then I have some further news, I might be going (or coming depending where you are) to America in late June or early July as I am participating in Camp America. Hopefully I will be done with the story by then but I really don't know how long this story is. I love this story and really don't want to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

He read the card and then looked at me, down at the box and then at me again. Almost not believing what he saw. I giggled at his incredulous expression, he stood up and if I thought his actions just now were careful, the way he pulled the coat out of the box was so slow and so calculated you would have thought it was made if tiny strings of gold or silver.

Once it was out of the box and he could see it clearly, a beautiful and absolutely breath-taking smile broke out across his face and I thought I would faint as all the blood in my body seemed to gush south, I had always doubted the term panting dropping smile but now after seeing this? I believed it, completely and utterly.

**Present…**

I sat with my head in my hands, work was extremely boring. I began to day dream and stopped listening to the patient who was droning on about how he used to skin animals for fun.

In my head right now, I was sitting on a warm tropical beach. You know the cliché paradise with the palm trees and the sandy white beaches and not to mention the cool crisp clear water that lapped against the shore.

Only when my patient grew outraged and started shouting about how no one cares did I realise that I had snorted at the thought of my cliché 'happy place.'

"None of you fucking psychologists know what it's like to have your brain picked every day. All your thoughts spilled and for everyone to see." He ranted while throwing his hands in the air.

I cocked my head to the side that simply wasn't true for me. Yes I agree most psychologists had no clue what it felt like to have every thought in your head exposed and mulled over but not me. I was one who knew.

I gave him a small, tight smile that clearly expressed my annoyance. He faltered immediately and sat down and shut up. I sighed and gestured for him to continue but as soon as he started I was back in my happy place.

I got back home; I dropped my bags, my coat and everything right by the front door. Then I dragged my body across the lounge and into my room, I flopped onto my bed face first and groaned. I was tired, dog tired in fact. My cat meowed right by my ear, so I grabbed her face and pushed her away.

"Tough day at work, hey?" A deep male voice sounded through my room. I screamed in fright and shot off my bed and fell over in the process. I looked up to see who was in my house.

I felt stupid when I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there with a cup in his hands leaning against my door frame. I glared at him and stood from my awkward sprawl on the floor. I had forgotten he was staying with me.

"Jesus Dimitri, you gave me such a fright." I rubbed the side of my thigh which took the brute of the impact. He smirked and walked towards me. He handed me a cup and I looked down, and then up again questioning what it was.

"Tea, vanilla tea to be exact," he smiled and then continued, "Mr Ivashkov stopped by earlier and dropped off some parcels for you. I asked what you liked to eat because I wanted to make dinner and he said that I should make a roast and since it was Monday you would be having a tough time at work so I should greet you with a cup of vanilla tea."

I smiled and muttered thanks while sipping the tea, "So when will the roast be ready?"

I lay back and rubbed my full stomach and moaned appreciatively, that was one good meal. Dimitri was half passed out on the floor, but he held a bottle of vodka in his right hand. I pried it from his fingers and cleaned up the lounge and washed the dishes that were in the sink.

I walked back into the lounge to find Dimitri snoring away. I laughed and pulled the throw off the couch and lay it on his rather large body and placed a cushion under his head. He was going to have a serious hang over tomorrow.

I made my way to bed but decided to take a quick shower just before. I stood in the shower, not moving and allowing the water to fall and run down my body. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, the water felt amazing against my skin.

What was I doing? I mean with Dimitri at my house. I was setting myself up for disaster, that's what. I stood there contemplating until the water began to cool. I got out and got ready for bed. I snuggled up next to my cat and told myself within the next week that I would make a decision about Dimitri.

_I lay there terrified, utterly paralysed. This was not happening; I repeated that to myself a few times. I watched him pick up the knife and then press it against my thigh. I cried out in pain but no noise left my mouth. I knew he hated noise but it didn't matter if I did make a sound; there was no one around to hear me._

_He dropped the blade on the table that was next to me, when I saw him pick up the Bunsen burner I gripped the armrests of the chair and bit my tongue to prevent me from screaming but the pain was too much and a scream ripped from my throat._

Someone grabbed me and begun to shake me, I screamed louder when I saw a big, black shadow above me but the soothing voice that held a tinge of Russian accent calmed me down almost immediately.

Once I had calmed down, Dimitri had fetched me a glass of water and was now sitting on the side of my bed rubbing my calf.

"Bad dream huh?" he asked softly and then gave my calf a slight squeeze. I smiled sadly at him.

"I wish it were only a dream…"

**Ok, there was your update. I am an evil, vile, despicable human being and I'm not surprised if no one reads this anymore.**

**I just have to ask about an author, can't remember their name but they wrote, 'In the time of the beast' and 'Castaway'. Does anyone know if they are still writing or have given up on their stories? But in the off chance that you, the author, are reading this please update!**

**I know I have no right to ask but please do...**

**Thanks Ash.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok now I have to rant. I am normally proud of my country South Africa but how disgusting is this? The age of consent has been dropped from an already low sixteen to and ever lower twelve. Yep that's right, in South Africa paedophilia is now legal! Fucking disgusting! Its all in an effort to drop the under-age rape rate. **

**Sorry for that just had to chest it off my chest. I am uploading this at 00:22 in the morning. My eyes are burning but I just had this feeling like I had to do this now. Weird right?**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously…**

_He dropped the blade on the table that was next to me, when I saw him pick up the Bunsen burner I gripped the armrests of the chair and bit my tongue to prevent me from screaming but the pain was too much and a scream ripped from my throat._

Someone grabbed me and begun to shake me, I screamed louder when I saw a big, black shadow above me but the soothing voice that held a tinge of Russian accent calmed me down almost immediately.

Once I had calmed down, Dimitri had fetched me a glass of water and was now sitting on the side of my bed rubbing my calf.

"Bad dream huh?" he asked softly and then gave my calf a slight squeeze. I smiled sadly at him.

"I wish it were only a dream…"

**Present…**

Only when I saw Dimitri's reaction to my words, did I realise that I had spoken out loud. His jaw hardened and his fists clenched. When he spoke it was hard and very controlled but I could still hear the anger in his tone.

"What do you mean by, 'I wish it were only a dream'." I didn't answer; instead I just stared at him shocked that I had started with the parasomnia again. I hadn't had it for at least three or four years.

"Um nothing it's just some night tremors, I used to get them all the time when I as a child." I dismissed him; I needed to splash water on my face. It always seemed to help me calmed and control myself. It was something I learned just after I turned fifteen.

"Rose that seemed more than just a reaction to a dream. What happened to make you so, so…" he struggled to find the right word, "Scared/ anxious dare I say even terrified?" I fixed him with a hard look.

"Look its nothing so why don't you just mind your own bloody business and leave my life alone. What I do or what I've done is nothing to concern you. Get out of my room and don't bother me for the rest of the next or I will lock my door from now on." I snapped but instantly regretted it.

"Fine," was all he said before turning around walking out of my bathroom and into my bedroom and then slamming the door shut. I groaned in frustration, should I go after him? Or can it wait until the morning?

After splashing my face, I looked in the mirror and to my utter horror I looked like a zombie-no worse I looked like a zombie who had a blind hairdresser. My air was in such a big rats nest, combing it or brushing won't do. It would need a serious conditioning to get this out.

Why was I fussing about my appearance, I never cared how I looked before, but I knew the answer was just sitting in my lounge probably steaming from my little temper tantrum earlier. I started the shower and began the long task of sorting out my hair.

Once I was finished I got out and wrapped myself in a robe and went to apologise to Dimitri. When I walked into the lounge I panicked when I saw the front door was open. But when I noticed that Dimitri wasn't around and nether his tattered old boots or his duster.

He probably went off to cool down. I instantly felt guilty, I slid down the back of the couch and onto the floor. I closed the door and walked over to where blankets were haphazardly strewn. It must have been where he had shot up and ran to see if I was alright.

"God, I am such a bitch." I muttered and threw my head into my hands feeling angry tears burn their way up my throat. I sat there for a little while longer before getting up and, yet again, falling into bed but this time it wasn't because I was tired but this was because I felt as though I had committed all the sins in one go. I know knew what it meant for the guilt to it you from the inside.

When I woke up in the morning I noticed that the sun was too bright and the birds seemed to be chirping more than usual and someone was mowing their lawn. Who the hell mows their lawn at six in the morning. Rolling over I looked at my clock and shot up, shit it was 11:33 am.

I launched out of bed, like a demon from hell and sprinted to my cupboard and grabbed to first thing I saw and hoped to god it matched. The only saving grace I had was the shower I took late last night, or was it early this morning?

It didn't matter but at least I had taken one, I hopped out of my room trying to get to get my shoe onto my foot I just ended up falling against the wall and against a picture frame which scratched my arm pretty badly.

"Shit, oww. Fuck that hurt. Shit, shit, shit." I exclaimed not giving a hoot who heard me. I had to ignore the shooting pain going up my arm and fell into the kitchen where Dimitri stood.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked kind of pissed off that he didn't. I turned and unplugged my phone from the charger and saw I had fifteen missed calls and seven messages. "And why didn't you answer my phone?"

He just flat out ignored me, fine be that way. I stuck my tongue out at him and practically ran out the door and fell as I got to my car, lucky grabbing a hold of the door handle so I didn't completely hit the ground but I did manage to scuff my leg.

"Just fucking great," I shouted out for all to hear. I just had to wear a skirt on the day I take the skin off of my leg. The only good part about being late? That would have to be the lack of traffic, and the lack of traffic officers. I sped the whole way to work and made it there in a very impressive time, if I do say so myself.

When I got to the gate and was approached by a very amused looking Mikhail. "Late hey Hathaway?" I gave him a scowl and waved my hand impatiently. He chuckled, "You know you very brave for someone who is talking to a guy about twice her size and holding a semi-automatic rifle." I swallowed and tried to keep up my brave bravado.

He winked, "Warden Kirova wants to see you in her office immediately." I sighed but thanked him anyways. I turned towards the main office.

When I walked in Sydney gasped and ran towards me, dropping her mug of what looked like coffee and a pile of papers.

"Oh my word, you're hurt. How did it happen? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she asked in a hurried tone. I shook my head and told her I was fine and the cringed when I heard the old bat yell, "Doctor Rosemarie Hathaway, get into my office this instant. Sage clean up that mess and report to me once Rosemarie leaves."

I received sympathetic looks from people in the office and if I was not mistaken a few of them were sympathy but empathy. They obviously knew what it was like to be called in.

I walked in and sat at her desk, she gave me a glare. "Well, do you care to explain as to why you are late?" she asked and then cocked her head to the side.

I opened my mouth to apologise but she cut me off, "I'll tell you why you're late. You clearly have not respected this institution from the moment you started here. You have done nothing but shame us and drag us through the mud. But no more, this is your final warning. Do you understand? We will not tolerate unruly behaviour here and if you're late again it will be your last."

I was shocked, unruly behaviour? I had been late one or twice and if you really pushed it maybe three times. I was not having a good day and today well, today I wasn't accepting anyone's shit. I was tired, cranky and actually sore and up to my head in shit and stress that I don't actually need.

I stood up so fast my chair fell over, "You think I need this fucking job?" I shouted, "I have more than enough money so I don't need to work. The reason I have not respected this institution is because it is a shame. You think I don't know about the beatings that occur here, my patients show up to sessions covered in bruises. Some even have stitches so don't you dare fucking talk to me about unruly behaviour. I work my arse off in the place and what did I get?"

I paused for dramatic affect and also to catch my breath before I continued, "And as for the final warning, I haven't even received my verbal and written warnings yet so you can shove it up your arse as well as this job because I fucking quit."

Only when it came out of my mouth did I realise what I said, and to be honest it felt good. No not good, great, bloody fantastic even.

I stared at her while she grasped at what I was saying. She stood up slowly and looked at me and then very calmly said, "Get out now. Pack your shit from your office and get out. I don't care about the month notice just get out. I never want to see you again."

I smirked as I turned to leave, I even left the chair where it was lying on the floor. As I stepped out of her office I felt a sense of freedom wash over me and then the regret hit.

Well it wasn't really regret but more so realisation of what I had done. I was now unemployed, shit. When I reached the main office, everyone broke out into applause. I blushed at how I was the centre of attention and also the fact I had screamed so loud that the inmates themselves probably heard me.

I went to reception to hand in my cards and access stuff. The bitch behind the counter sat there chewing gum and popping it in the stereotypical way that secretaries do. "We will send you the forms and you just need to sign them and then send them back."

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, firstly wondering if she was talking to me and then when I discovered she was I wondered what forms she was talking about. "Duh, the resignation forms. It makes it official that you don't work here anymore."

I nodded and then walked out the office muttering about the stupid bitch. I wondered into my office and grabbed a box and started packing stuff away only stopping and thinking about if I should take the case files but then I thought the next psychologist could use them. I only grabbed one, Dimitri's.

On the way back to my car I spotted Lissa who was running, not very fast, towards me. When she finally reached me she was out of breathe and panting. I stood and watched her, vaguely amused with a smile on my face as she put he hands on her knees and wheezed for all of five minutes.

"Did you get my messages? I knew you were late and didn't want you to get in trouble." I smiled at her. "Why do you have a box in your hands?" My smile widened and I winked at her in an ambiguous fashion.

"I don't work here anymore." Was all I said before walking towards my car, I had three boxes including this one and wanted to get away as soon as possible. Lissa of course followed me, demanding an explanation. We walked back to my office and grabbed a couple more boxes I had left. I explained everything on the way to my office and partially on the way back.

When she heard the whole story she said, "Wow Rose what are you going to do now? I mean it might not be too late for you to go and get your job back, I mean if you beg and plead of course and not to forget the grovelling, oh and promise to work longer hours."

I laughed and once we put the boxes in my boot I turned to her and said, "You know what I think this might be a good thing for me. The cliché turning over a new leaf comes to mind, but it's true. Plus I'll let you in on a little secret, psychology doesn't actually help and it's sad to say that most of the people here and far beyond help." We laughed but she looked sad.

I grabbed her hand and promised that I will keep in touch, as she was now my best friend. She smiled at that thought but still looked sad.

"How about this? We meet at the Green Witch at five on Friday, bring everyone along and then I can drink myself into sorrows over my new employment status." She laughed and we agreed to meet at the local pub.

On my drive home I went passed the local mall and thought about Dimitri and the guilt returned but was slightly intensified after how I had treated him this morning. I pulled into the mall and figured out what to buy him as an 'I'm sorry gift, please forgive me'. The old notion of makeup sex came to mind, I pushed it back but not too far away-it was still a possibility.

Walking through the mall I walked past the leather shop where I got the jackets, his dirty old, beat-up boots came to mind and I knew instant what I was going to get him.

I arrived home with the box nicely wrapped in cute teddy bear paper, what the store had nothing else. I also held a box of a selection of Belgium and Swiss chocolates, the ultimate suck up gift.

I walked in and called out his name but there was no reply, hmmm must be out. Oh well now at least I have time to cook dinner. Opening he freezer I noticed that there was nothing other than large icicles hanging down from the top of the freezer. Whoops looks like I have a bit of shopping to do.

No matter I just called in for some take out. I ordered our food from a nearby Italian restaurant. I then went and fetched my stuff from the car and placed in in the hallway, and then picked up my frame that had fallen on the floor.

Only when I walked back into the kitchen did I notice a letter lying on the floor, I picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Roza_

_I'm sure you have noticed that all my stuff was gone. Last night made me realise that I was in fact and intruder in your house. You were right to tell me to mind my own business and leave yours alone. I have gone to stay at Ivan's house until I get can get back onto my feet. I'm sorry that right now I have no money to pay you back for al the help you have given me and not to mention all the things. When my settlement moneys comes in I will be sure to send it to you because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have it._

_From Dimitri _

_P.s Thank you for my duster, best gift I have ever received but I cannot keep it. It is hanging by your front door. _

_P.P.s I would just like to thank you one last time, for all your help and support even though I did not deserve it._

I held my hand to my mouth as I sunk to the floor, sobbing. I can't believe that he is gone and it's my entire fault.

**Well there you have it, more drama.**

**Don't worry this isn't the end of Rose and Dimitri, not even close.**

**Ok now just to address a couple of reviews, dear Guest (1) I know that I have to update sooner but as per my last authors note I did cover it. And I apologised but I do also have a life now.**

**Then Do'B, all I can say is you are so right. Are you sure you aren't psychic or clairvoyant? You have such a critical mind and I find that to be so awesome, so things I haven't mentioned that I have just implied and you have gotten them. That it is extremely cool and kudos to you!**

**Then Guest number 2, South Africans truly unite, best country (other than the government and strikes of course-oooh and the crime rate!)**


	29. Chapter 29

**No comment, just chapter 29…**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

I sat facing the five board members, nervous as ever. I hadn't been in a formal setting like this for just under a year, and for just as long I hadn't actually had a job. Luckily for me I had a father who thought that making up for lost time with your daughter meant giving her money for all the fatherly things missed and boy did he miss out on a lot.

Back to my interview, I was applying for a job now because daddy's money had finally run out and I now needed a job. I could no longer sit on the couch all day and pretend that everything was alright, no I now had to face reality.

My professor once told me that psychologists or psychiatrists should never ever diagnose themselves as they would always think the worst but I could honestly say that after Dimitri left I had a complete mental breakdown.

I went through three stages, firstly I was pissed off at him for abandoning me, I mean look at all I did for him and then he just had the nerve to leave like none of it even mattered. The second stage could only be described as grief, to me it was as if he died. I cried countless times and found myself waking up in the middle of night crying out for him only to find my pissed off cat because I had woken her.

Lastly I went through acceptance, too bad it was five months after he had left. I was doing ok, I picked myself up and actually started doing stuff for example I got a hobby, well if you call researching everything I could able Russia a hobby.

When I finally moved on from that, I bought a camera and took pictures of everything and anything and then printed all the pictures, not really thinking about how many pictures can actually fit onto a 16G memory card. I now sat with boxes and boxes of photographs in my lounge, some of them with a finger in the way as I wasn't very good at the whole photography thing.

Then it happened, six months after he had left. the worst thing ever for a recovering addict like me, and by this stage I had actually accepted that I was in fact addicted to him, I saw him along with Ivan and his mother. They were out shopping like a happy family, Ivan and Olena waved at me, I caught Dimitri's eye and turned away like I didn't see them.

Ever since then every time I see them I just ignore them, and the few times that Olena and I bumped into each other alone were the worst. This was because she couldn't stop telling me how great Dimitri was doing and that it was all thanks to me and my father and if we didn't put all that effort in, she wouldn't have her baby back.

I would just smile and tell her that it was no big deal and that I did what anyone would have done. I heard a couch and looked up, realizing that I was still in the interview and that I had completely zoned out.

"Thank you and if you don't hear from us within the next couple of weeks you didn't get the job." One of the older ladies said while pushing up her glasses but by the look on her face I knew I didn't get the job. God it looked as if though someone changed her water for lemon juice.

I nodded, stood and slowly walked to the door while mumbling a thank you. 'Do not cry until you get home,' I said to myself over and over again but by the time I got to my car I could feel the sobs ready to escape.

I didn't know if this was because of the way I stuffed up the interview for a very good job with a very nice salary or because I reopened my wounds concerning Dimitri. It really didn't matter what had caused this all that mattered was that I couldn't drive home with blurry vision caused by the tears.

I crawled onto the back seat of my car and curled into a ball and just lay there. It felt good to fall apart in my own little way, this way I could get the anger and hurt out in small bits but I know that if I allowed it I would fall apart completely to the point where I would be able to put myself back together again.

When there was a knock on my window, I jumped in fright. It was a security guard, I sat up and feeling embarrassed wiped away my tears on the back of my arm. It was gross but I really didn't care right now.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he looked very uncomfortable. I nodded and very un-ladylike and ungracefully dragged myself across my backseat and out of the door, oh and did I mention I was very a form fitting pencil skirt which had rode up and from way I was lying down.

Whatever, I thought he can look at my Bridget Jones underwear all he likes, I really don't care. I pulled down my skirt and turned away in huff but ended up almost twisting my ankle when my heel caught in a crack and snapped right of my shoe.

"God damn it," I screamed as loud as I could, "this is so not my fucking day is it?" The question wasn't aimed at anyone but the security guard looked as though he had shit his pants. He was absolutely flabbergasted, well buddy what do you expect from a chick who just wiped her face on the back of her arm and showed you her underwear.

I got into the car and threw my broken shoe on the passenger seat and wrestled off the other one. God I hated these shoes and at least now I have a real excuse to throw them away, though I did feel guilty as these didn't cost a pretty penny. During my grief stage I had gone out and shopped and shopped and still shopped some more. These shoes were one of my impulsive buys, I saw a cute pair of shoes and bought them just because I could.

I regretted it now but what could I do? I stopped at MacDonald's and bought myself a giant hamburger and juice along with an ice cream. I sat in my car and ate it with my music blaring and so loud that even the car next to me windows were vibrating.

When Turn around by Bonnie Tyler came on I sang at the top of my lungs, knowing full well that I could not sing at all. I know its so cliché but this song described my situation perfectly. I had tears rolling down my face when it came to the part about where she sang about how once upon a time she was falling in love and know she is only falling apart.

Once the song ended, I decided to go home and open up a bottle of any hard tack I could find. Yea this was great wasn't it? Drinking away my sorrows, I didn't care about how cliché I was being at the moment it felt so good to let go just a little bit...

I had also gone through the stage ' Oh well I think it's time I get over him and do something with my life.' Well that phase didn't last long at all, it always ended with me crying and holding the only Prince CD, while its blasting on full in the background, as it was the last of the things that Dimitri had left here. I'm pretty sure that if my neighbours hated me before they certainly hate me now.

Once my bottle was finished, I realised that I was absolutely starving, I guess the MacD's didn't really hit the spot. Grabbing my phone I dialed the local Chinese restaurant and got my usual. I'm surprised that they don't just deliver it daily anyways.

While I was waiting for my food to arrive, I went for a shower. My daily, or sometimes every second day , showers consisted of me standing underneath the water barely conscious of what I was doing. I would I slowly work up a lather on my body and then just stand under the stream for like half an hour.

I had just jumped out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. "In a minute," I screamed out while grabbing my sweats and a giant shirt.

I ran through my hallway and tripped over just about everything on the floor and finally made it to my front door, barely surviving the last fall which a rather large pile of my, not so great, photographs landed on me. I ripped out the door, and then tried to shut it almost immediately again when I saw who stood outside.

Dimitri... he knew my intention because he had stuck his foot in the doorway as I opened the door. The only satisfaction I had was seeing him flinch when I slammed the door on his foot.

"Roza," was all he said. Well that was all I heard, I just shook my head and tried to close the door again but his fucking foot was in the way. Maybe if I slam it hard enough he will move his foot.

"Roza stop," I heard him again, "Please I need to talk to you."

"No, there's nothing to talk about. Go away I'm not in the mood for visitors." I said trying to sound strong and resilient but I knew that he could hear the tears in my voice.

With him being a hell of a lot stronger than me, and a lot heavier than me, he easily over powered me and pushed then door open just dragging me with it. I slumped to the ground and put my face in my hands.

I felt his fingers enclose my wrists and pull them away from my face. I drop my hands and while one of his pulled my chin up the other begin wiping the tears away from my cheeks. Not wanting to seem weak, I jerked my chin out of his hand and looked towards my kitchen.

"What do you want Dimitri, other than to violate my personal space, you know I could have you arrested again. This is called trespassing," I said aiming for being bitchy but the most I achieved was childlike tantrum.

"You wouldn't do that, then all your hard work would have been for nothing." He said softly, I huffed hating that he was right. I just ignored him, because they say if you ignore annoying things they go away.

"Please can we just talk like normal human beings, I understand that I leaving the way I did wasn't appropriate and I really want to sort things out." God I hate it when he makes sense.

Just then there was a knock on my door, I looked up the same time Dimitri did. I then silently cursed myself for the familiarity we shared from leaving together all those months ago.

"Who's that?" he asked but I could tell he already didn't like the person. God that gave me ammo, I really wanted to hurt him and this was just the opportunity.

"It's my boyfriend, I asked him to come and visit me earlier," I said haughtily. I saw him stiffen and his jaw clench. Yep that hit the spot, I smirked but my face dropped when he jumped up and ripped the door open, just shuffling me along with it.

"Hi, I'm from Kung Foo Kitchen, and I am here to make your day just that bit brighter. Here's your delivery and that will be $11.98." The delivery boy sounded off his usual line and I just sat on the floor begging for the ground to swallow me up because it is not possible for someone to be anymore embarrassed than me right now.

I looked up and over to the side, while shaking the hair over the front of my face so that Dimitri couldn't see the luminescence that was my face. I heard the door close and a package hitting the floor.

"So Roza when did you lower your standards to delivery boys, hey?" I could hear the laughter and smugness in his voice. He was clearly going for a light hearted joke but it had the opposite effect on me. I just burst into tears because my standards might be low but I couldn't even get a delivery boy.

When I felt his hand touch my shoulders I begin to shriek and kick and punch and bite, oh and don't forget scratching. Eventually I calmed down enough for Dimitri to pin my arms to my sides and hold me still. My sobs had ceased and were now battle cries but those too were starting to quiet down.

I don't know how long we sat there, me in Dimitri's arms, on the floor next to the front door. I looked over at my food, which was all over the floor. That set me of all over again, tears now flowed freely down my face.

"Dot worry Roza, I will make you dinner. I'm sorry I dropped your food, I promise that I will make it up to you..." he trailed off. He realized that the food wasn't the problem, he knew he didn't have to make it up to me well at least where the food was concerned.

He gently pulled me to my feet and walked me to the lounge, where he sat me on the couch. He walked to my kitchen and I heard the fridge door open. I didn't know what he was looking for since I hadn't actually bought groceries for about as long as he hadn't been here. In fact I think there is a sandwich he made still sitting on the second self in the fridge. Gross I know but I just could bear to throw it away.

I lay down on the couch, half on and my legs hanging off. I closed my eyes and tried not to break into another round of tears. It was hurtful, no it was excruciating seeing him again but there was a rather big part of me that was so happy to see him again. It was the classic case of head saying no but heart saying yes...

He walked over about twenty minutes later, I still had not moved from my position. He crouched down in front of me with a mockingly grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid that there is no food in the house and no food from earlier survived the fall," he was trying the comical approach again. It was almost like how one would approach a hurt child, one who had hurt herself on the playground and just needed a kiss better.

I just ignored him, today had just been too stressful... He sighed and leaned back, I guess no response was a lot worse than a bad one.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked dejectedly, I thought about it. Did I really want him to leave? After all the pain I have gone through these past few months, was I really going to allow myself to go through all of it again? The pain in my chest seemed to lessen when he was around.

I dropped my shoulders, then looked up and caught his eyes. I took a deep breathe just before I replied.

"No…"

**I know I have been AWOL but I'm back, for now…**


	30. Chapter 30

Another chapter… though it is very dark and sadistic. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously:**

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked dejectedly, I thought about it. Did I really want him to leave? After all the pain I have gone through these past few months, was I really going to allow myself to go through all of it again? The pain in my chest seemed to lessen when he was around.

I dropped my shoulders, then looked up and caught his eyes. I took a deep breathe just before I replied.

"No…"

**Present:**

I have been sitting here for half an hour staring at him, no not staring I was glaring at him. I am waiting for him to tell me why he left. Actually I know why he left; I read and re-read the note a hundred times. It's sitting under my pillow on my bed.

"You still owe me dinner," I said looking away for the first time. I stood up and walked to find my cell phone. I heard him chuckle, I looked over my shoulder at him. God he was beautiful!

I turned away again and walked down the hallway, and into my bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and looked at my reflection. What was I doing? Why am I just letting him back into my life?

I stood up tall and grabbed my hair brush, quickly pulling it through my locks. I wiped my messed up make-up off with my face cloth. I was Rosemarie Hathaway, no I was Doctor Rosemarie Hathaway. That meant I knew how to fuck with people's minds!

I walked towards my front door, I held it open and said; "You either give me an explanation or you get the fuck out of my house before I call the police." He turned around slowly and gave me a goading look, almost as if he was saying try it.

I pulled my cell phone out my pocket and in a very dramatic way keyed in 911 and held my hand over the call button.

"Turn off my TV Dimitri and look at me, I neither am not kidding around nor am I in the mood for games." I said in the most serious voice I could muster up right now.

He turned the TV off and turned around; he pulled an envelope out of his jacket and threw it on the table.

"I will give you an explanation when you explain that," he said while pointing at the envelope. I slammed the door, put my phone down and gave him an incredulous look.

"Why would I need to explain something that you brought? I have no clue what it is, why do you have it if you don't know what it is." I crossed my arm at the end and tried, but failed, to raise one eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who can go digging around in someone's past. I now know why you don't talk to your mother and…" he carried on talking but I didn't hear anything after 'your mother'. I felt as if I was going to faint, tears sprung to my eyes and I lunged forward. I grabbed the envelope off the table and yanked out its contents.

Through my blurry vision I could see the police and medical report from a few years ago. I could make out my name written roughly in black ink across the top, and a red scribble stating that signs of sexual assault were found.

I fell to my knees almost began sobbing out of embarrassment; I looked up at him accusingly. How dare he? This was private, no one knew and I wanted to keep it that way.

He sunk down next to me; "Why didn't you tell me Roza?"

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, and snorted.

"Because it was none of your fucking business!" I shouted. "Why did you do a background check on me?"

He at least had the grace to look ashamed. "After that night, I was worried about you. I thought that you were right that night about me intruding on your privacy but now I realise that you were just hurting. If I had known the truth back then I would have stayed!"

"But that's the point Dimitri; I wanted you to stay because you wanted to not because you felt like you had to. It happened years ago, I have learned to deal with the nightmares, the paranoia and everything that goes along with it. I'm a big girl Dimitri!"

I pushed him away, and stood up with the offending documents in hand. He followed me into the kitchen. I turned and glared at him but all he did was offering me a small smile. I sneered at him in almost a childish way.

"Where is he now?" I Heard Dimitri ask. Since I was facing the cabinets, I let my anguish and pain show.

"He's living in Spokane with a woman and his two daughters." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"What! How can that be after what he did to you?" Dimitri shouted sounding appalled. Spun on my heels and looked at him.

"Victor Dashkov was found not guilty due to lake of evidence. Since he did not actually physically rape me there was no DNA to be found. Yes there were signs of sexually assault but I was with common house hold objects. The videos of him torturing me were excluded from the case because the officer who found them was being investigated due to the fact he accepted a bribe."

I took a deep breath and found that I had stopped crying during my rant and that my voice had become very serious and almost evil?

"The Satanist books and occult references found in his man cave were also excluded as they were categorised as hobby items instead of references. The pentagrams and upside down crosses carved into my body had long healed by the time they need it for evidence and none of the detective thought to take pictures."

I pulled my hair to the side to expose a scar. I began to walk towards Dimitri; I grabbed his hand and pulled it up to my right temple.

"You feel that?" He nodded and grimaced, "That was where Victor used an electric drill to remove the demon that had manifested inside my body. He used Bunsen burners, just in case there was any 'Satan residue' left on my skin. You want to know why I don't talk to my mother. It's because the whole time this was happening, she was working and when she wasn't working she was all over her new husband to care what he was doing to her daughter."

He looked sick, but I wasn't finished-not by a long shot.

"This continued for three years until eventually my father came back to America. He was the scars on my hand from where Victor nailed me to his 'play chair' and questioned me. That was when everything was exposed, everything that Victor did came out, and then at the trail my mother testified against me. Telling the court how I made up lies to get the attention I wanted. I was a self-harming little girl who was jealous of her."

Dimitri backed away as I dropped his hand, I took a couple of steps towards him and crossed my arms over my chest and began again.

"After the trail was over and I was sent to live with my dad, she went and stayed with Victor but came back after seven months. He had divorced her, told her it was because she no longer amused him. He admitted to her everything I said about him was true. She never once apologised."

I looked at Dimitri, who by know had backed into the lounge. He looked absolutely devastated. I almost laughed, by his expression you would think that he was the one who has suffered the abuse.

Then it hit me, other than my family and the police on scene, he was the only one I have ever told about this. Strangely I felt relieved; I always had my guard up about this and never wanted any one to know about it.

During my epiphany I hadn't realised that Dimitri had come forward, until I felt his arm surround me and pick me up. He held me close to his body and squeezed tight. It felt good to be in his arms again.

"I feel stupid now for leaving," He said quietly. I laughed and like that the horrible mood that I had been in for six months vanished.

I pulled away slightly and looked into his blood shot eyes. It was now my turn to offer up a small smile.

I had been a couple of weeks since the confessional night. After our embrace we sat and talked for hours catching up on missed time. We sat and spoke till the sun rose the next morning. Only then did Dimitri go home and I to bed. I curled up with my cat and we snuggled the whole day.

Since then Dimitri and I have seen each other a lot, we went out for dinner one night and to movies on another. We decided that right now it would be best to stay friends, but I was starting to want more.

Tonight we were meeting up with Lissa and Christian at a local bowling alley. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I felt like a school girl again. Dressing up to go out and have fun, not that I ever did that in high school.

I put on a cute but practical outfit; I have no idea why I agreed to this. It was Lissa's idea and it almost seemed like a double date. That thought had me giddy; even if it wasn't one I would still treat this like a date.

When I heard a knock on my front door, I sprayed a last few whiffs of perfume, grabbing my jacket and purse; I ran to the front door and pulled it wide open. I was now facing my gorgeous man, um I mean Dimitri.

I smiled at him and hugged him; we drove in a comfortable silence, only exchanging pleasantries every now and again, to the bowling alley. Once we got to there, I parked and we went inside.

At the end of our first game I was asked by management to either leave or not play anymore games as I was disturbing the other players. So what if I threw the ball once and it went into the next lane? Halfway through the second game, Lissa sat out because she 'hurt her wrist.' I knew she just didn't want me to sit by myself.

I questioned her about Christian and her, with a blush she admitted that they were talking about moving in together. I was a bit shocked considering that they have only been dating about five months, but I suppose that each relationship is different.

When the game was over, Lissa said that they had to head home because she had an early day tomorrow. I gave her a look, I knew what she meant was they were going to be having a late night in. she blushed but stuck her tongue out at me.

Dimitri suggested that we go out for dinner, so we found a quaint little romantic restaurant that was almost too corny to be true. Afterwards we went to my house for coffee. After the third cup, Dimitri said that he had to go. As he was leaving, I remembered something. I told him to wait while I ran to my room and grabbed his duster from the end of my bed.

Walking into the lounge I handed it to him, he looked down at the jacket and then after a worrying few seconds a big grin spread across his face. He looked up at me and then next thing I knew he was kissing me.

I immediately responded, my body was covered in goose bumps and I just couldn't get enough of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He picked me up and carried me to the couch but I shook my head and mumbled out, "bed."

He dropped me on the bed and crawled over me, while kissing my neck. We continued kissing and heavy petting for a while longer before I slipped my hands under his shirt, trying to feel more skin.

He leaned back and grabbed the top of my jeans and pulled them down, giggling to myself as I thought, 'Lissa and Christian aren't the only ones having a late night in.'

**There we go. Until next time!**


End file.
